The Soul's Inferno
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: The summer before her first year at university, Lucy Heartfilia never imagined she would find her soul mate and she certainly didn't imagine he would already be dead. Ghost AU. NaLu.
1. Dead on Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Note: I feel that I should add that this fic is not in any way at all religious! And sorry if ghost and supernatural AUs make you feel uncomfortable!**

 **Hi, everyone!**

 **So this is the new fic I've been spending all my time working on! I know it's a bit cliche but I love AUs like these so I had to try writing one! I hope that you will all like it!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Dead on Arrival~**

To say Lucy was lucky was probably the biggest understatement of her life. To survive being dead for 25 minutes that was something unheard of and yet, here she was, back from the dead.

And for the past week, all doctors would say was how lucky she was or how she's a living miracle. Well she certainly didn't feel like one especially with wires all over her head for the EEG test because doctors were certain she had brain damage.

For 25 minutes her heart had stopped. 25 minutes her brain went without blood bringing oxygen to it.

The doctors told her they usually stop resuscitating people after 25 minutes because by then, the brain damage is far too great. Except in Lucy's case, her dad wouldn't let them stop until she awoke and apparently it worked, because here she was, good as new without even an ounce of apparent brain damage besides some memory loss—or so they all thought.

And now she was just waiting for her official discharge, watching the news because that was the channel her dad had put on because he was always lecturing her on how important it is to know what's going on in the world. But to be honest, Lucy wasn't interested in hearing all the depressing stuff.

"This just in," a news reporter with unruly locks announced. "The 18-year-old male who had been rushed to the hospital after reportedly jumping in front of a car to save his friend's life is now in critical condition."

Lucy cynically snorted. "Well that just sucks…" Then she flipped her TV off. That was the last thing she needed to hear. Someone her age _dying_ after she just died herself.

"Tell me about it," a voice sighed.

Lucy let out a gasp, bolting upwards in a messy panic, trying to find the remote to buzz in the nurse as a sort of safety precaution.

To her surprise, there was a boy with a tuff of spikey pink hair, grinning at her with fanged teeth, sitting at her bedside. "W-Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm Natsu," he introduced and for a split second, Lucy marveled at the uniqueness of his name and she had to admit, it did fit him because she felt this strange warmth radiate off of him like a summer's heat. With a casual shrug, Natsu continued, "and I was bored so I wanted to see who my neighbor was." His eyes drifted over to the wires that were still hooked up to her arm. "So what's wrong with you?"

"I died," she said rather bluntly and the boy flinched. "I was getting my gallbladder removed and my heart stopped."

"Well that just sucks." He snickered, imitating her previous reaction to the news with a strange flame igniting in the boy's black eyes. A flame that gave off the impression that he knows more than he is letting on.

"Tell me about it," she teased back. A giggle actually escaped her mouth and she nearly froze in shock. How was this stranger able to make her laugh? She actually thought she might have lost her ability to laugh after the week she just endured.

And the boy laughed back. It was a melodious kind of laughter that made her heart swell—and embarrassingly enough, the heart monitor had escalated, but the boy didn't seem to think anything of it. She quickly fake coughed. "So you said you're my neighbor?"

"That's right, right next door," he said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the exit.

She eyed him skeptically, looking from his scaly scarf to his baggy tan pants and black t-shirt that had a red dragon on it. Certainly didn't look like the ugly, standardized purple hospital gown that she was sporting. "What happened to you?"

He scowled and a wave of heat brushed over Lucy's shivering skin as he crossed his arms over his chest, allowing her to see that he was rather muscular for such a slim guy. "I guess you could say it was a car accident…Stupid transportation." He clutched his hand over his mouth and gagged.

"Wahh don't puke in my room!" she cried in terror, gripping onto her bed sheets as though it would magically stop him. If he threw up, she was sure she would throw up along with him thanks to gag reflex.

"S-Sorry…motion…sick…" he croaked.

"But you're not even in a car!" she wailed, watching the boy's eyes start to roll back.  
She rubbed her tired eyes in pity. "Getting sick by the mere thought of it…You poor thing."

She glanced back at him, eyes narrowing as she scrutinized his faded-tanned skin. If he was in a car accident, how come there wasn't a cut anywhere on him? Or at least anywhere visible. But she didn't challenge his story because who was she to judge? For all she knew, he could have a huge gash on his stomach and besides, she looked healthy herself considering she died and all… "I'm sorry—about the accident."

"Hmm?" He looked back at her with his oddly slanted eyes, no longer looking motion sick. "Don't be. Not like it's your fault or somethin'."

"I know," she said, fiddling with her natty hair as she silently wished she had a brush. "I'm just sorry it happened. So when do you get to leave? I'm getting discharged today. Just waiting for my dad to finish signing the release forms." And for the first time since she came back from the dead, Lucy smiled. Just the very idea she would get to fall asleep in her own bed made her want to scream with joy.

"That's awesome!" he said, looking genuinely happy for her as smile-wrinkles touched his black eyes, making them shine like dark flames. "I think I've already been released…" he murmured in tone so ambiguous, that a chill ran up and down her spine.

"Well that's good!" she said, unsure why he looked so down all of a sudden. Maybe he has a lot of legal issues because of the accident?

"Is it?" he asked, staring at her with very wide eyes, waiting for her to continue, reminding her of a child eagerly awaiting to hear the rest of a bedtime story.

"Well yea—"

"Lucy!" Her father exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes, nearly running over to her with a short nurse following right after him. "Finally signed the last form! Are you ready to go?"

"Uhh." She looked back over at Natsu and sucked in a breath; he was gone. Her body felt stiff and cold. How did he—

"Lucy?"

"Yeah!" She nodded, forcing a smile. There was no reason to be freaking out. The boy probably went back to his own room. He was pretty sneaky anyway, getting in without her noticing and now leaving too. It made sense in an oddly irrational way.

As the nurse unhooked Lucy from all the machines and helped her into a wheelchair, she was moved out into the hall and left alone all while the nurse staff and her father quickly gathered up her bedside belongings.

Curiously, Lucy peeked over at the room next to hers that seemed to be in a panic.

"It's a code blue!" She overheard a shrill nurse cry out.

"We're losing him!"

"Clear!" and a zap of electricity rang into Lucy's ears.

And she couldn't help but stare. Was that how it was when her own heart stopped? It felt so surreal, almost like an out of body experience as she listened to the awful sounds of beeping. She couldn't imagine going through this with her own loved one. When her mom died, it wasn't anywhere near stressful as the scene before her.

And Lucy felt petrified with fear as words struck her _, I wanted to see who my neighbor was_.

 _No way_ …Her body felt frigid like grass tipped with morning frost. Natsu must be in the room on the right because there was no way the boy who was just chatting with her _so casually_ was in cardiac arrest.

She glanced over at the room on the right and it was occupied by an older gentlemen, who was having a bowl of soup.

Her stomach clenched painfully.

Maybe the boy was just messing around with her…Yeah that was probably it. Plus, she was still on some pretty heavy painkillers…

"Time of death: 7:07 a.m."

 **XOXOX**

On the way home to Lucy's apartment, she did her best to ignore the fact that she kind of just witnessed someone die—though technically she didn't _see_ the person die, she only heard the person's time of death. No biggie.

Her dad, who was normally strict and all business, was a sobbing mess. Talking about how worried he was and everyone back home as well—even though Lucy knew that since everyone visited her all the damn time, but she couldn't be angry at them for caring.

So Lucy decided to shut her father up by turning on the radio, which was on the news station as always.

"Breaking news! After Natsu Dragneel's heroic act, the teen was reported dead today at 7:07 a.m."

And Lucy felt her heart stop—like actually _stop._

"How terrible," her father murmured, shaking his head distastefully. "I can only imagine what his family must be going through."

"But-but-but," she stammered. She couldn't find the words. The hairs on the back of her neck stood tall. "How could he...?"

Well the doctors did say she might have _some_ brain injury…

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **AHH and that's the end of the first chapter! Hope it wasn't too bad!**

 **Do you think I should continue this?!**

 **It'll probably be updated every Tuesday if you guys are interested ^^**

 **And thank you for taking the time to read this!**


	2. A Haunting

**WAHH thank you all so much for the encouraging words! You're all super sweet and it really means a lot because I honestly I have no idea if this fics any good and its my first time writing things out in advance so thank youu!**

 **and already so many people to disappoint!**

* * *

~The Haunting of Magnolia~

The boy at the hospital was definitely messing with her, Lucy decided. Probably some freak who thought it would be funny to impersonate a dying person. And that made her angry. People are so sick in the head. However, there was one thing Lucy couldn't shake…Every picture of the boy in the news looked _identical_ to the boy who had been in her hospital room.

Lucy did her best to ignore this key fact and decided she ought to be grateful that she was finally home, even if her home was a lonely apartment flat that she rented for university because her father was strongly against her living in a dorm like a _common_ person. Sometimes her father would come visit, but he was a busy man for he frequently went on business trips. Business always comes first with him.

But she certainly wasn't lonely right now. Her father's work staff and her next door neighbors wouldn't leave her alone for a minute.

It felt like _literal death_. Everyone was constantly asking her what it was like to be dead. Did she see the light? Did she feel at peace? Did she see God?

And to be completely honest, Lucy couldn't remember a thing. Hell, she didn't even remember that she had surgery for her gallbladder when she awoke.

Waking up—that was the scary part. First of all, she had this huge tube jammed down her throat making it impossible for her to talk and it beeped like crazy thanks to her sudden panic (she later learned it was a _respirator)._ Next, she had all these wires—IVs—connected to her right arm, making her feel like some kind of human freak show all while every nurse and doctor on staff visited her and told her over and over again that she shouldn't be alive right now.

It just wasn't a pleasant memory…

Nonetheless everyone in the neighborhood treated her like an alien. It made her desperately wish she were invisible like a ghost—which happened to be another question people would ask. Did you see any dead people? Can you see ghost now?

But of course she can't see ghosts because they aren't real. If they were, her mother would have visited her at least once, right?

She shivered—that was something she was always doing now.

It's like ever since she died, she couldn't seem to maintain any heat and the worst part was that it was summer, hence it was hot as hell outside so she couldn't walk around wearing winter gear without people assuming the worst. Let's face it, long sleeves in summer? Not a good idea…

Guess being cold was something she would just have to get used to…

She folded her fancy stationary and her the floor creaked behind her and something warm brushed the nape of her neck. She whipped around so fast, annoyed that someone had been spying on her—but no one was there.

Shaking her head, she sealed her paper in the envelope addressed to her mom and stuffed it into her letter box that was slightly overflowing.

 **XOXOX**

Lucy was beyond grateful that it was summer break. And although she was pretty eager to start university life so she could enhance her writing skills and maybe get into journalism and make friends in her new town, she was currently glad she had the summer to focus on writing her novel, or she would have, if she hadn't discovered a completed, over 500,000-word fanfic for her favorite manga, _Fairy Tail._

 _So much for being productive._ Well she did just come back from the dead so that qualified for her to have some down time, right?

She tugged off her sweater suddenly feeling this flash of boiling heat. _Weird._ Maybe she wasn't permanently cold after all. Then she pulled up the fic on her tablet and sprawled out onto her sakura pink bed, ready to spend the next few hours in this exact position reading.

And just as she started to read, she heard something roll off her desk and smack her floor. She startled, glancing over at the scene of the crime to see her mundane pen lying on the ground. "How did that even fall?" she wondered aloud. Then figured it was probably just the vibration of her jumping onto the bed shook it.

She went back to reading—or she would have if her tablet hadn't _died._ "Noo! I could have sworn it was fully charged," she moaned pressing the _on_ button repeatedly, but alas, it kept saying _low battery._

Her bedroom door squeaked. She looked it over, seeing that it was half ajar. Maybe it was her fault for not closing it properly, though she could have sworn it was shut— _BAM!_

Now the door was shut…

And Lucy's heart accelerated as she jumped to her feet. Sweat began to trickle down the back of her forehead while the hair on the back of her neck stood stiff.

Surely it was just the wind? But was there even a window open? Timidly, Lucy called out, "H-Hello?"

No answer.

Swallowing, she walked over to her door with steps as silent as a mouse. She went to open her door, but gasped the second her hand touched the handle.

 _It was_ _burning hot._

"What the hell?" She reached for it again and hissed, shaking her hand in the air. "Oww! Damn it!"

Her blood ran cold. Was there a fire? Is that why her room suddenly felt so hot? She sniffed the air, but smelt nothing besides her own perfume. She placed her hand on the door itself instead of the door knob and it was cool to the touch. She was about to move her hand back to the handle once again, except _it started turning_. Back and forth like crazy.

She skidded back, her eyes starting to water. Maybe it was someone in the neighboring apartments trying to check on her. "H-Hello?"

No answer.

"Mrs. Spetto? Is that you?" Mrs. Spetto was a kind woman in one of the neighboring apartments. She seemed like a good candidate to be in her apartment since she checked in on Lucy a lot the past few days.

No answer.

Risking burning her fingers, Lucy quickly turned the lock on her shaking doorknob and dashed back to her bed, grabbing her cellphone off her bedside table as she prepared to call the police—except her phone was dead and she _knew for a fact_ that was it was fully charged. _What is going on_? She wanted to cry.

"I-I'm calling the police right now if you don't stop!" she bluffed.

And to her astonishment, the shaking stopped. She held her breath, hoping the person was gone. But then the lock started to turn and her heart nearly stopped.

She had to act fast. She climbed on top of her bed, pushing open the window. The drop was high, with nothing but a rose bush to catch her fall. She mentally cursed, why couldn't her bedroom have a fire escape? Gulping, she figured she could somehow shimmy down the step ledge if she was extra careful.

But her only problem was that she couldn't get the damn screen protector off. She frantically pushed against it with all her might, but it wouldn't budge.

Panic began to build up inside her as she heard the door handle turn, this time, it opened.

She jumped off her bed and grabbed the sharpest pen she owned. Worst case scenario, she would stab the bastard in the neck.

She flattened herself against the back of the wall, near her door, keeping a sideways glance at it as it slowly crept open.

And just as she went to charge, there was no one there.

Only a gust of hot air.

And the door slammed shut in her face.

Her heart was hammering so hard, she thought she was going to collapse at any moment. Her breathing was uneven, her eyes burned with tears. For the first time since she moved to her new flat (only about a four weeks ago) she wished she was back home.

Once again the door creaked open and once again Lucy held her pen firmly despite her sweaty palms. She clamped her eyes closed, blindly stabbed her wrist out.

"Hey, Lucy—WHAT THE HELL!" A hand gripped her wrist tightly, restraining her. She opened her eyes and saw a boy with a mane of orange hair and tinted glasses gawking at her.

"LOKE?" She breathed, releasing her pen from her vice grip, barely hearing it clatter to the floor.

"Why the hell are you trying to stab me?!" he exclaimed, releasing her wrist. "Gah don't tell me your brain damage changed your personality. My sweet, innocent mistress is now a psychotic murderer."

"That wasn't funny!" She smacked his arm. "And for the millionth time don't call me your _mistress_!"

"Oww," he groaned, rubbing his now-sore arm. "What wasn't funny?"

"That whole shaking my door thing you just did! I thought you were a psycho murderer!"

"Says the girl who was just about to stab me with pen! And what shaking? I literally just got here a few seconds ago! I was on vacation and I come home to find out you almost died! And not only that, I find out one of my friends di…" he choked on his words.

"Natsu?" Lucy blurted out without thinking.

"Ugh!" He pulled at his hair, giving Lucy a weak smile as tears glistened in his eyes. "I told myself I wouldn't get emotional…What were you saying about the shaking?"

For a brief second, she wondered if she should hug him. They weren't exactly close friends. Actually, Lucy hardly would call him a friend. He was just the boy who lived across the hall from her. They met the day she moved in and he made her week certainly interesting (which involved Loke nonstop flirting with her as he helped her move in).

"N-Nothing." Desperately she asked, "Did you happen to see anyone in the hall? And how did you get in?"

"No," he said, "the halls were lifeless. And your door was unlocked—speaking of which, you should always make sure it's locked. Can never be too careful. Of course you should lend me a key so that way only I have special privileges." He winked, though Lucy was hardly phased, she was too focused on her apartment door being unlocked. How could she make such a careless mistake? Did that mean someone really did break into her place? But how come Loke didn't see anyone? And why was her bedroom doorknob so hot?

"Did my doorknob feel hot?"

"What?" he asked, his orange brows knitting together.

"Just answer the question!" She blushed, feeling ridiculous and crazy asking these weird questions.

"No it didn't."

 **XOXOX**

As the week progressed, strange things began to occur more frequently. For insistence, her bedroom lights would randomly start to flicker, or she would hear footsteps in the hallway and find that no one was there.

Sometimes her neatly made bed would be unmade and her clothes would be thrown all around. Her laptop seemed to crash a lot too. Hell, all her electronic devices seemed to be on the fritz as of late.

And she _swore_ she could hear her name being called in other parts of her apartment, which made no sense since she was the only one in there… It was all too weird...Lucy was convinced she had officially lost her mind.

As always, she felt this strange heat appear before any of these things occurred.

She thought about moving, she really did, but she _couldn't_. If she moved out, her father, for one, would be suspicious. And besides that, this apartment was the most convenient one she had found: Close enough to her future university and walking distance of a shopping center. Hence, prime location. And she decided that if _whatever_ was happening grew violent then _and only then_ would she move, although it wasn't like she thought she was being haunted or anything.

Nope.

Not at all.

So thanks to all the craziness, Lucy decided to go out more, drinking tea at the Love and Lucky, which was one of her favorite places to hang out since she moved to Magnolia. It was a cozy tea house that she loved to either read or write there and she even had a designated spot. The corner table in the back next to an old-fashioned fireplace and had a great window view to the street, allowing her to observe passersby for writing inspiration.

But whatever it was, it seemed to follow her, which oddly enough proved to be not so bad after all… For instance, a gross man with weird rings—named Bora—started to harass Lucy; creepily touching her thigh no matter how many times she swatted his hand away and just as she was getting ready to deck him in the face, her boiling cup of tea that she was nowhere near, spilled—more like _poured_ into his lap like a steamy waterfall, followed by a stream of colorful curses from the pervert's mouth and effectively got rid of him and leaving Lucy with a lingering heat around her.

The only problem was that when the mysterious heat was gone, she was back to freezing again, like she was dumped in Northern Continent without a coat. In fact, she was so cold, she just wanted to set herself on fire. But of course, she couldn't _actually_ do that, so she settled for the next best thing; a boiling bath.

She turned on her bath taps and went back into her bedroom, suddenly an air of warmth touched her, eliminating her chill. _Does that mean it's back_? She internally pondered as she shimmied out of her blue sweater.

"Yo, Lucy!"

She whirled around so fast, clutching her shirt to her chest in an unconscious effort to hide her breasts. Her heart slammed against her ribcage in a frenzy as she made eye contact with a boy, who sporting a huge goofy grin on his face, sitting pretzel style on her bed.

There was no mistaking that pink hair…It was the boy from the hospital.

An earsplitting scream tore out of her lungs.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Ahh I hope this chapter was okay and a tad creepy!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Hope you all enjoy your week!**


	3. Fatal Encounters

**AHH I'm so happy you guys are all liking the story thus far! This chapter's hopefully more entertaining than the last onee!**

 **So thank you all so much for the follows and reviews! You're really the best :'D**

* * *

~Fatal Encounters~

 _Suddenly a voice called out, "Yo, Lucy!"_

 _She whirled around so fast, clutching her shirt to her chest in an unconscious effort to hide her breasts. Her heart slammed against her ribcage in a frenzy as she made eye contact with a boy, who sporting a huge goofy grin on his face, sitting pretzel style on her bed._

 _There was no mistaking that pink hair…It was the boy from the hospital._

 _An earsplitting scream tore out of her lungs._

"LUCY!" Her father raced into her room. "What's wrong?!

"THAT CREEP FROM THE HOSPITAL FOLLOWED ME HOME!" she cried, quickly turning away to shove her shirt back on. She had forgotten that her dad mentioned he was coming to visit her after he finished his errands in Hargeon.

"Who did?!" Jude asked, his voice was high in panic, which would have surprised Lucy considering her father was a stoic man, but the situation at hand took priority.

"Oii, you shouldn't be callin' your old man a creep," Natsu lectured, looking at her with disapproving eyes.

Her own eye twitched. "I'm not calling my dad a creep!" she seethed with a fire burning through her lungs. "I'm calling _you_ one!"

"Oiii," he glowered, puffing air out that ruffled his pink bangs, "that's not nice."

"What's not nice is _you_ stalking me!"

"Uh, Lucy," her dad said, looking bemused with his forehead crinkling, his eyes searching all around. "Who are you talking to?"

"Who do you think I'm talking to? That creepy boy on the bed!" she shouted, pointing her finger at the annoying boy who was impishly grinning at her.

"Lucy, sweetheart…" her father said gently, patting her back, "I think you should cut back on the painkillers, alright?"

"Wha—"

"I can assure you that there's no one in your room," he said. "Now go take your bath, relax. You had a rough week and I have to get back to work. I only stopped by to drop off some dinner I picked up."

"But—"

And her father left.

"That was awkward." Natsu whistled, before falling onto his back, laughing. "He totally thought you were insane!"

Lucy could feel the hairs on her arm eerily stand stiff. She closed her eyes and chanted, "He's not real. He's not real. _He's not real_!" She turned sharply, ready to go into her bath and nearly fell back; he was right in front of her, standing _very close._

Cold sweat dripped down the back of her neck, making her hair start to stick against it uncomfortably. How did he move from her bed to right in front of her within a second? She was absolutely terrified. It was fear like no other. She wanted to scream or run so badly, but the fear left her catatonic.

"Heyyy!" he reached out to grab her arm, but his hand went straight through her and all Lucy felt was a ray of warmth on the very spot he touched. "Whoops," he chuckled, sheepishly running his other hand through his hair. "Forgot that happens."

It felt like her feet were glued to the ground and all she could hear was her heart pulsing like crazy in her ears.

"Don't get all weird on me now," he scolded, tilting his head to the side as if he were trying to get a better look at her.

Her palms clammed up and her heart was literally about to burst. She had to make her hallucination go away. "You're not real…"

"Yes I am—err _was_. I keep forgetting I have to use past tense now..." He looked a bit sullen—but only for a split second because he was back to smiling again.

"You're the boy from the hospital."

"Yes I am."

"Y-You said you were getting discharged," Lucy said, looking away from him as she tried to piece together her insanity. Why were her eyes watering? And her head—it felt like it was going to burst open as a sudden headache hit her at full blast.

She grabbed a keyring off her dresser, clutched it painfully tight in her hands. It was for protection her mother had once told her. They were 10 golden keys that represented the zodiac (Albeit, she was missing Libra and Pisces). Her mom used to call them gate keys to the celestial world and ever since her mom's passing, Lucy kept the keys close to her at all times and right now she was very glad to have them.

"I never said I was _discharged_ ," he said, his brows furrowing. "I said I was _released—released from my body_. I died a while ago, but I was attached to my body since it was sorta still alive I guess."

Chills raced up and down her spine. _This can't be happening._ "So why are you here… _following me_?" she asked, figuring she should play along with her overactive imagination because there was no way in hell she was talking to a dead person right now.

"'Cuz you're the only person who can see me," he said, flashing her a pointy-tooth grin.

"Lucky me…" she murmured breathlessly, then, gnawing on her lip, she asked, "C-Can't you move on to the great beyond or something?"

"I can, but…" he dropped his gaze, "I'm worried 'bout Happy…"

"H-Happy?" she asked, her voice coming out shaky.

"Yeah," he said, his face lighting up like a firework. "My cat!"

"Who names their cat _Happy_?" she deadpanned, completely forgetting the absurdity of everything.

"But the thing is," Natsu said, ignoring Lucy's question as he began to pace. Weird things started to happen. Her lights flickered and a warm gust of air messed with her hair.

"I-it was you!"

"Huh?" He stared blankly at her.

"Y-you're the one who's been messing around with me! The lights flickering, the door knob shaking!"

Natsu gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen as he said, "Yup! Sorry 'bout that." Though he didn't look the least bit apologetic. "I was just trying to figure out how _this_ works. And it was a lot of fun scaring you! The way you would always jump like bunny!"

And Lucy hugged her arms to her chest. This can't be happening. _Ghost weren't real_. She squeezed the keyring with all her might and the slight jingle they gave offered her no comfort like they used to when she was younger and thought there were monsters hiding her closet.

"Anyways, Happy is stuck back at my place with that icy, stripping bastard 'nd I need you to go save him."

 _What the hell_? Lucy blinked. _Stripping bastard?_ She was being haunted because a ghost wanted her to _save his cat from a stripper_? _What?_ "W-Why would I save your cat?"

"Your bathtubs gonna overflow," Natsu commented, ignoring her yet again. And Lucy let out a gasp. How could she have forgotten about her bath? Oh right, she has a dead person trying to make her adopt his cat!

Suddenly Natsu vanished and Lucy let out a small squeal, wanting to go hide under the covers and hope that it would protect her from him.

"Turned it off!" He boasted, reappearing with his hands held high, clenching them.

"Thank you?" she choked, not at all liking his disappearing and reappearing magic trick. "B-But can you please leave?"

"I told you," he said, moving closer to her, "I need you to save Happy!"

"From a stripper!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up to amplify the absurdity of his requests while her keys clanked softly. "I don't want to go see your nasty stripper!"

"He ain't _my_ stripper!" Natsu growled, the lights flickered more intensely with his growing aggravation. "He's my roommate and his name's Gray. He's not gonna treat Happy right 'cuz he knows shit about cats."

"I don't know anything about cats either!"

"Yeah, but you seem nice," he said with a lazy shrug. "And other than you trying to take your shirt off in front of me, you don't seem like much of pervert like that damn ice princess!"

"I wasn't trying to take my shirt off in front of you!" she bickered, with her hands curling into fists on the sides of her hips. "You're the one who was perving on me!" Was she really having an argument with a ghost?

"Pshh, I'm dead." He gleamed, his eyes looking her up and down, making her feel self-conscious—which made her feel utterly ridiculous to because she wasn't one to feel self-conscious about her looks. "Like I'm interested in any of that."

"Rude!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her assets to hide them, a blush tickled her cheeks.

"Look, Lucy," he said, placing his hands onto her shoulders—well he _tried to,_ but he ended up going through her again, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued to pretend to hold her. Lucy felt stuck in place as she took in the strange heat that he emitted. Weren't ghosts supposed to be cold? "All I want is my cat in good hands. That's my _dying_ wish."

"I know but—"

"If you don't want to, I guess I can't force you, but…" Objects began to fly off her dresser like her brush and make up. Lucy gulped, feeling adrenaline rush through her veins. Maybe she was getting too comfortable a bit too fast. He leaned in close to her ear. His voice grew to a hauntingly low pitch, brushing hot air against her ear, "I promise I'll haunt you for the rest of your life if you don't." He pulled away from her ear with an wicked grin. "Your choice."

And Lucy felt her resolve crack into smithereens. "F-Fine! Let's go get your stupid cat."

"Yush!" he whooped, bouncing away from her and she couldn't help but shiver. He was too unstable for her liking.

"But I want to wash up," she said, walking into her bathroom. "I'm freezing." Although that was a lie. She was damp with nervous sweat.

"Ugh, fine," he groaned while Lucy slammed the door shut and just as she took her shirt off again, the boy walked right through the door. "But try to be fast—"

"WAHHH GET OUTTT!"

 **XOXOX**

"I don't care if you're dead or not!" she growled, smoothing out her maroon sweater and brown skirt. "You don't just walk in on a naked girl, pervert!"

"But—"

"No buts!" she snapped and that was when she noticed that there were fellow pedestrians watching her yell at no one. Her face turned red.

Natsu bellowed with laughter, and wheezed, "There's always that one crazy person who talks to them self."

"You're a jerk," she whined, pressing her phone up to her ear so she could look less crazy than she felt.

He clucked his tongue. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to not to speak ill of the dead, Lucy?"

Her eye twitched for the umpteenth time. She had to be losing her mind. There was no way she was talking to some dead boy and was on a mission to go rescue his cat—from a _stripper_ nonetheless. What has her life come to? It was like she hit her head or something—And Lucy suddenly stopped walking and slapped herself on the forehead. "That's it!"

"Err…what is?"

"I have brain damage!" It all made sense. The lack of oxygen getting to her brain when she had "died" must have left some sort of damage!

"Probably," Natsu agreed, his slanted eyes narrowing, looking slightly uneased. "Now c'mon! It's been a week since I've seen Happy!"

 **XOXOX**

"You live surprisingly close," Lucy commented, staring at the house that was literally about 10 minutes away from her apartment. It made her wonder if she and Natsu had ever crossed paths when he was alive. Did they ever pass each other at the grocery store? Did they frequent the same diners? And, for some reason, she felt a bit saddened by this.

"So?" Natsu said, not caring about Lucy's pointless statement and urged her to ring the bell. Was she really about to do this? God, she was going to get locked up in a mental institution. The only thing able to give her ease was knowing her gate keys were in her bag. "What are you waiting for?"

"I—"

And Natsu pressed it—or went through it was more like it, but nevertheless, it worked. Lucy could hear it chime from the other side of the door, making her sweat in anticipation.

What was she supposed to say exactly? 'Hi, I would like to take Natsu's cat because that was his last dying wish?'

Maybe winging this was a bad idea…

Footsteps from the inside pulled Lucy from her thoughts and the door swung open revealing a boy with tired, bleak eyes and a fluff of black hair, who Lucy assumed was Gray. His eyes squinted as he studied Lucy, who was squirming. "Uh, hi? Can I help you?"

"Umm." She nervously tugged on the hem of her sweater, looking over at Natsu for help, but he was no longer standing next to her. She bit her lip as her stomach knotted up. She did not want to be alone right now. "I was umm…" she rubbed her forearm, "friends with…"

"Ahh," Gray nodded, his eyes lit up with understanding. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "A friend of Natsu's?"

"Err yeah…"

"Come in," he beckoned, holding the door wide enough for her to slip in and with great hesitance, she crossed the threshold and a breeze of cool air rushed against her nervous skin.

"So you are…?"

"Lucy," she said, sticking her hand out.

"Gray," he grunted, shaking hers with an unnaturally icy hand that made her gasp. He was as cold as a ghost—or what she would have imagined a ghost's hands to feel like prior to a few hours ago.

"Now you see why I call him Ice Princess," Natsu stated, reappearing so suddenly that Lucy jumped.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, his eyes shifting all around.

"N-Nothing!" She tensely smiled. "Just an _annoying_ muscle spasm."

Natsu scowled at her.

"Damn those are pretty annoying," Gray said, while Lucy took in the ghost's house. It wasn't very messy as one would expect from a house of two guys living together. There were pictures on the shelves in the hallway of Natsu and Gray with other people, who she assumed were their friends.

"I get them a lot," Gray said, awkwardly continuing their conversation as he stiffly stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "So uhh how come I never met you before?"

"Umm." She chewed on her bottom lip, giving Natsu a sideways glance, but he provided no help as he stared at Gray with an unreadable expression. "We met sort of recently. I'm just really surprised by all of this…I don't really know how to react and-and he had told me his address once and I just had to come by."

"It's fine," Gray grinned for the first time, a warm one that actually seemed to touch his eyes and that was when Lucy realized he was rather good looking. "Natsu's— _our_ friends are in the other room. I'll uh introduce you to them."

"Thanks." Lucy gratefully smiled while her hands remained uncomfortably tight as she stiffly followed him. She was dying on the inside. Natsu didn't say anything about meeting people besides Gray. This was the worst feeling in the world. Walking into a house full of grieving people…

"Relax," Natsu whispered to her. He was no longer visible, but she could feel this warmth tickling her right ear. "They're nice people. Probably like your friends!"

"I don't have friends," she numbly whispered back.

"What?" He sounded taken aback as his physical form reappeared with his mouth gaping.

Well she had Brandish back home, but Brandish wasn't exactly the nicest person… but she wasn't about to go tell some ghost her pity story.

So she didn't answer him and hurriedly followed Gray into what looked like a living room. It was simple styled. A couch that wrapped around a rather big TV that was hooked up with all these gaming systems. There was a coffee table in the center littered with booze, pizza, and chips, but nothing besides the booze had been touched.

"Oh-Oh! What about the time that idiot set the school on fire?!" a beefy looking guy with tons of piercings said before chugging his beer.

"Which time?" A pretty brunette winked, slurping her own.

And the room roared with laughter, although it was more of a mixture of laughter and snotty sobs. Lucy cringed.

"That dumbass," Gray sighed, leaning against the back wall and Lucy couldn't help but notice the stray tear in his eye that he quickly blinked away. "What about that time Erza totally kicked his ass during lunch?"

"I-I still have the video of it on m-my phone," a small, blue haired girl sniffled. The piercing guy wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his chest and Lucy looked away, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment.

Suddenly the electronics in the room began to spaz; the lights stuttered, the TV turned on and off. "Seriously," Natsu said with a vein throbbing on his transparent forehead, "hasn't anyone ever been told not to speak badly about the dead?!"

Lucy sniggered quietly, earning a nice scowl from the dearly departed himself as he continued, "Shouldn't they be sayin' how awesome I was? And how much they love me?"

"The hell?!" Everyone jumped around, freaked out by the electricity.

"Maybe it's Natsu's ghost? Ghihi," the beefy guy teased and everyone recoiled, looking a bit freaked out.

"Don't say that!" the small girl said, slapping his hand.

"Grayyy," the pretty brunette from before slurred with a daze in her purple eyes. "Who's att the dooorrr?"

"Oh, right!" Gray blinked, seeming to have forgotten about his new guest. "She's Lucy. Friend of Natsu's."

And all eyes were on Lucy and she internally cried. All she wanted was to find the cat. Not meet all these random strangers. Natsu elbowed her hip and surprisingly, she felt it—or so she thought. Maybe it was just the air around her that bumped her hip? She looked over at him and he commanded her to say _hi._ "Uh, hi!"

"Hi, Lucy!" a girl with a heartwarming smile—despite the tears in her eyes, greeted. She had long silvery hair and blue eyes that seemed to speak volumes. "I'm M-Mirajane, but y-you can just call me M-Mira." And Mira's introduction set off a chain reaction for the others to introduce themselves as well.

However, Lucy was mildly distracted by a girl with similar hair coloring as Mira, sobbing against Mira's chest. Lucy's lips quivered with sympathy as she silently wondered why this girl looked the most wrecked out of all of the guests here.

"That's Lisanna," Natsu said, his voice sounding humorless for once and when Lucy went to go look at him, he was no longer there and the heat she learned to associate with him was gone too, leaving her all alone with his friends.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Prob gonna regret ending this chapter here :') but ooohh wonder why Lisanna's so distraught. Ten points to those who can guess! And have faith in me by not guessing the CLICHE!**

 **And pshh of course Natsu would remain in the world of the living because he's scared to leave Happy in bad hands!**

 **Also I know lots of you have questions and trust me, the answers will come eventually! Just hang in there!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! See ya next Tuesday ^-^**


	4. Tears from the Heart

**Ahh sorry! Some people weren't happy with the last chapter, but please keep in mind this is Lucy's POV fic, so that means she doesn't know anything! So don't assume stuff. I don't like overused plotlines and people who've read my other stuff should know that! So please don't make assumptions or be mean too :/ Just stay patient**

 **Anyway, I'm updating early because I'm busy this week! And I might update again later in the week because next week I might be going away.**

 **Hope this chapter turns out alright!**

* * *

 **~Tears from the Heart~**

"That's Lisanna," Natsu said, his voice sounding oddly humorless and when Lucy went to go look at him, the boy was no longer there and the heat she was starting to associate with him was gone too, leaving her all alone with his friends.

"She looks kinda like an awkward bunny," Lucy could hear the boy, who she learned was called Gajeel, whisper to the tiny girl named Levy. Lucy's face boiled with both embarrassment and anger. She didn't look like a bunny!

Though Lucy had to admit, she really was an awkward mess, constantly fidgeting all around like she didn't belong—maybe because _she didn't._ One minute she was twirling her hair, next she was excessively rubbing her arms. Why did Natsu have to leave her alone? Why did she even want him around? Why did he vanish after introducing Lisanna? Was she his girlfriend?

Lucy glanced back over at the girl and she looked the worst out of everyone, unkempt hair, and uncontrollable sobs.

 _Definitely his girlfriend_. A pang of pity filtered through Lucy's body. She couldn't nor did she even want to imagine how painful it must be to lose your significant other.

"Gajeel, that's not nice," Levy whispered back, slapping him lightly on the chest. Then loudly, Levy, with bloodshot eyes, asked, "So how did you know Natsu? I don't think I remember meeting you."

"Ohh, uhh…" Lucy's tongue suddenly felt like lead. What was she supposed to say? _I know Natsu from the hospital, ya know the day he died and now he's been haunting me ever since?_ Sweat dripped down the back of her neck. Man, did she hate to be put on the spot. "We met sort of recently." _Not exactly a lie,_ she breathed. "And then I found out what happened…" She trailed off, twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh!" Gray suddenly clapped his hands together, bringing all eyes on him, which Lucy was more than grateful for. "I remember Natsu saying something about you!"

" _You do_?!" Lucy gasped. Her body tensing in aghast disbelief.

"Yeah! I remember Natsu goin' off about meeting this really nice blonde chick who paid for his food because he didn't have enough money on him."

Lucy stiffened. She actually remembered that. There was some annoying boy on line in front of her at Love and Lucky, who was arguing over the price of spicy chicken and Lucy really wanted to go home so she paid for him…And the boy thanked her rather excessively (He had gotten down on his hands and knees, her face still burned at the memory). She couldn't believe she really had crossed paths with Natsu…

"Figures. Giving Natsu free food is like the ultimate sign of friendship for him," Cana tried to jest, but her face fell slightly.

Lucy laughed awkwardly along with everyone else, but there laughs soon turned into depressing whimpers and everyone looked about ready to cry. "Umm where's your bathroom?" Lucy asked, needing to get out this room with such a desperation. This was a bad idea. Why was she even here?

"Oh uh it's right down the hall." Gray pointed his finger across the room.

Lucy nodded, quickly ducking her head as she dashed out of the room. The only problem was that Gray didn't say _which room_. So Lucy chose the last one on the right, which was slightly ajar and blindly went in.

She swiftly shut the door and clinched her eyes shut as she rested her back against the doors cool surface—but the surface wasn't cool.

It was _hot_.

She jumped away from it, rubbing her hand against the exposed skin of her arm that had been burned by it. It was like that day in her room when it felt like it was on fire. Which means _he's here._ Her heart leapt and her eyes shot open, taking in the room before her.

With an average, unmade, twin-sized bed pressed against the side of the wall near the window, she gathered it was a bedroom—a chaotic one at that with clothes littered all around like bodies at a warzone and cans of soda and empty water bottles toppling over from the trash.

"So messy!" she exclaimed.

At least the smell of the room wasn't necessarily unpleasant, it was just _boyish._

"Oi! You don't hear me insulting your bedroom!" A voice called from the corner of the room.

Lucy let out a small scream, smacking a hand over her racing heart. Crouched onto the floor was the pink haired ghost boy. "N-Natsu! You're back!"

"Hmm?" He blinked, making eye contact with her. "I never left. I went to go find Happy. Isn't that right?"

And Lucy heard a soft meow.

"Happy…" Lucy echoed, peering over from the door to see a blue, furry thing by Natsu's feet. _Blue_? "Is that him?"

"You can come closer, ya know," said Natsu, looking rather amused at Lucy, who, without realizing it, was leaning so far out that she was on her tippy toes.

"R-Right." The thought of moving closer to Natsu made her feel unnerved. And she _never_ felt like that before. It made it hard to walk over to him, like her feet were replaced with blocks of cement.

"You know," he said lowly. "Gray was wrong before."

She took her eyes off of Happy to go look at him. Wrong about them meeting? So it wasn't Natsu she bought food for?

"I said you were _really weird_ not _really nice_."

"Of course you did." Her eye twitched. Well she had to agree with him at this point. _She was weird_. She was talking to a ghost, she was adopting a ghost's _blue_ cat, and, well, she was _talking to a ghost_.

That fact alone was enough to have her locked up in the loony bin.

"But I have to agree you are really nice!" He flashed her the widest grin she had ever seen.

And she blushed— _like actually blushed_. She swallowed thickly, trying to get over this sudden bashful feeling that overcame her.

"Oi, Happy, this is Luigi, your new owner!"

"It's Lucy!"

"Same thing," smirked Natsu as he mindlessly stroked Happy between the ears.

"Why is Happy blue?"

"Why is your hair yellow?"

She blew out hot air knowing she wasn't going to get any logical answers from him. "How is she able to see you?" Lucy inquired, nearly forgetting that she was the only one who could see the boy.

"Happy's a _he_." Natsu scowled and then said he said, "And I dunno. Guess even death can't shake the bond between us."

And Lucy felt her cheeks heat up again because it wasn't like she and Natsu had that bond for her to be able to see him, right? "Well actually," Lucy said, suddenly remembering something she saw on TV, "I heard that animals have the sixth sense to see the dead."

"So does that mean you're an animal?" Natsu asked with a mocking smirk present on his lips.  
"Oi! Maybe Gajeel was on to somethin' 'bout you being a bunny!"

"Heyy!" She glowered. Then with her nose up in the air, she reprimanded, "You know, you should have really kept your room in better condition."

"Are you seriously lecturing me over this?" He deadpanned.

"Well someone has to lecture you over it." She smirked.

"Psh, like you're one to talk," Natsu said with his dark eyes glaring at her. She almost shrank back a bit from the intensity change. "I've seen your room when you're tryin' to get dressed. You throw your clothes _everywhere_!"

"I put them away eventually!" Lucy argued. Sure she had a bit of habit of trying on all her clothes and tossing them _gracefully_ onto the floor, but it was never as bad as _his_ room. "Wait a second— _you watched me get dressed_?"

"Well there's not much going on for me to do," he said, looking all serious.

"Pervert!" She went to go slap him and Natsu winced on reflex, but her hand fell right through him and the way the sunlight was shining through the window, he actually looked transparent, reminding Lucy, once more, that he was dead.

"Hah!" Natsu grinned, staring at her hand that was inside his chest. "It didn't work!"

"Jerk!" She snapped, pulling her arm back while Natsu keeled over with laughter. Anger boiled inside her. "Doubt your _girlfriend_ would appreciate you perving on another girl."

"Girlfriend?" Natsu's face contorted with his nose scrunching up like he were going to question it, but he didn't. "And I wasn't perving on you. I'm dead, remember? I'm not interested in you like that. I was just tryin' to get you to see me again since you're the only one who was able to back at the hospital."

"That—"

"Go pet Happy," Natsu interrupted, snatching Lucy's small wrist in his big hand (he wasn't exactly touching her since he kind of went through her). She gasped. It felt _weird_ to be touched by him. It like being licked by a candle, sending burning chills throughout her body. "Cold?" he asked.

"N-No," she stammered. "You just feel weird."

"Huh?" He looked down at his grip on her wrist. Absently, he started to draw circles on the back of her wrist, oblivious to the strange shivers Lucy was experiencing. She began to wonder how she felt to him. Was she warm? Could he even feel her? Would it be disrespectful to ask? Natsu seemed to snap out of his daze, dragging Lucy's hand over to his furry friend. _How is he moving my hand?_

At first, Lucy was scared the cat would attack or run off. She seemed to have that effect on animals, notorious for getting scratched and bitten. But to her upmost surprise, Happy _purred_ , sinking in to her touch.

"I think he likes you!" Natsu said with enthusiasm. "Pretty rare since Happy doesn't like many people." Lucy smiled, feeling honored to be special enough for Happy's approval.

Happy was soft and silky, reminding Lucy of the ridiculous blue scarf her mother used to wear. She couldn't help but smile at the purring kitty while Natsu stroked his cat as well. Occasionally their hands would meet—go through each other—with each stroke, which, for some unknown reason, made Lucy's heart stutter with each touch.

Did Natsu's heart stutter as well? Would he even feel his heart stutter if he didn't have a physical heart? She peeked up at him through her thick lashes. He looked rather content as he lazily petted his cat. His eyes flickered to hers and Lucy gulped, fighting the urge to look away.

The bedroom door suddenly creaked open. "Lucy?"

She jumped back, glancing at Natsu with absolute panic as though he would be able to protect her. "G-Gray!"

"S-Sorry for startling you." Gray sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Figured you might have gotten lost? The others thought you were just taking a shit—"

Natsu roared with laughter and Lucy felt the sheer burn of mortification painting her cheeks pink. "No!" she jumped up. "I mean I found H-Happy! And followed him into here…"

Gray blanched. "H-Happy?" He abruptly looked away.

"I-I know it's sudden and all, but-but would it be alright if I took Happy home? I mean Natsu uhh told me that he wanted me to take care of her— _him_ if something ever—"

"No!" Gray's eyes snapped back to hers, shining brightly with fresh tears. "Y-You can't!"

Lucy was knocked back due to the tidal wave of sympathy that flashed through her eyes. She wholeheartedly understood why Gray didn't want to give Happy up. It was a final memory of Natsu.

"What the hell?!" Natsu snarled, suddenly on his feet. "He really is kidnapping my cat! Lucyyyy! Stop him!" He stomped his feet like a small child, somehow causing the bedroom door to slam shut.

Gray jumped, gazing over at the door.

"Stop!" Lucy hissed, finding Natsu's temper tantrum to be a bit distracting, plus he was heating the room up to the point where she started to perspire. Last thing she needed was pit stains on her sweater.

"Stop what?" Gray blinked.

 _Shit_. "N-Not you!" she said quickly, leaving Gray with a mystified expression. "Anyway," she coughed, facing Gray, directly. "You don't want to give Happy up because…?"

"H-He's my… _damn it_." His voice cracked, followed by tears streaming from his eyes. Lucy's breath caught. She felt horrible for even asking, but she needed him to say it out loud for Natsu's sake. " _He's my last reminder of him_!" He resigned, cupping his face. "I-I can't just get rid of Happy! I mean the damn cat just stays in this room all day crying! But-but…God, I-I can't even walk in here! I-It's j-just as messy as that slob left it! _It's like he's still here!_ "

"Gray…" Natsu looked awestruck, but Lucy didn't have time to wonder about it because she was too focused on Gray, who nearly collapsed to the floor if it weren't for Lucy. She had quickly stood up and caught him in her arms. It felt awkward yet right. Awkward because she was new to this whole situation. Gray was nothing short of a stranger to her, but comforting him, that felt like the right thing to do.

It was something she never had when her mom died. She was left to grieve all by herself. She had no one. Not even a stranger to cry on.

She slowly and quietly walked Gray over to Natsu's unmade bed and sat down, allowing Gray to sob against her neck while she whispered sweet nothings to him, rubbing soothing circles on his muscular back while he shook with painful sobs that seemed like he had been holding them back for years.

"I never imagined the first girl on my bed would be on my bed with my roommate," Natsu joked weakly.

Lucy looked over at him to scowl, but Natsu's head was ducked with only his hand resting on Gray's shoulder.

Gray hugged Lucy even tighter and Natsu vanished with words drifting like a song in the wind. "He can keep the cat."

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Poor Gray :/**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Memorial Wall

**So I have to update early again because I'm going on vacation this week! Hope you all don't mind!**

 **And I'm so glad I was able to hit some of you with feels :D**

* * *

~Memorial Wall~

The following week, Natsu hadn't made an appearance to Lucy's relief. Although, without him around, she was back to feeling constantly cold. She wondered if he had _moved on_ now that he learned his cat was in good hands. It did seem like Gray would take good care of Happy and every day, Gray would send her snapchats of Happy.

Speaking of Gray, after she had comforted him, he had offered to walk her home and somehow, on that walk, they exchanged phone numbers and they even added each other on Facebook and other social networking sites, which, Lucy had to admit, made her blush. It was her first time ever exchanging information with a boy—besides Loke, but she chose to label Loke in a category of his own for good reasons...

She and Gray talked—well _texted_ him almost every night of the week. There conversations were pretty meaningless for the most part. At first it was a bit awkward with Gray thanking Lucy for her comfort—for the umpteenth time, in which Lucy would repeatedly say it was nothing, but then their conversations started to evolve. Gray would talk a great deal about his ice sculpting hobby while Lucy would talk about her love for writing and reading. She even made up a book recommendation list for Gray, excited to share her favorite novels and manga with someone because her old friend, Brandish, wasn't into reading.

Alas, Lucy and Gray's conversations came to an abrupt end when Gray asked Lucy if she wanted to go the funeral with him. Not exactly how she imagined her first time being asked to hang out with her new friend per se, but sadly, she had to decline.

She had no right to go to Natsu's funeral, not that Gray would understand that.

Gray seemed rather disheartened after that and so their conversation died along with Natsu.

After that, Lucy found herself stalking Gray's Facebook, wanting to see the face of the boy she's been texting—not that she _liked_ Gray or anything…Her face twisted up as she gawked at his photos. A good amount of Gray's tagged photos were of him nearly naked and under each photo was a snide comment from Natsu Dragneel, calling the boy an array of names from perverted stripper to icy exhibitionist. Not only that, but under each comment and photo were arugments between Natsu and Gray and they always ended with a brisk, chilling comment by someone named _Erza Scarlet._

And that was how she found Natsu's Facebook.

She didn't want to look at it. She swore she wasn't going to. _But she had to._ It was like this morbid curiosity just brewed within the fiber of her very soul. Even though she only knew the dead boy for a day, he made her curious. _Or obsessed was more like it_. She needed to know what kind of person he was and so, she read all the farewell messages on his profile.

Natsu was so loved and she wasn't sure why, but it made her feel awful. She rested her chin on her left hand and continued scroll. It was just montages of photos of the guy always smiling and making goofy faces and his friends always looked like they were laughing.

How could a boy like that be dead?

"I always joked that this idiot would die from his own stupidity," a person called Laxus Dreyar had written, "but I never expected him to _actually_ die. Damnit, Natsu. Just yell at me to fight you one last time."

She even found Loke's post on Natsu's wall that simply read, "This can't be real."

Someone named Sting had written, "C'mon this has to be a joke! We were literally hanging out last night at the dojo! And you promised we would fight again soon after our last match! And I made a vow that I would someday surpass you! How the hell am I supposed to surpass you if you're dead?! NATSU, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Figures your selflessness would get you killed, Salamander," Gajeel had written. "And even though we always argued, you were like a brother to me. You became my friend when no one else wanted to be and I'll never forget that. I don't know how I'm gonna go on with my life without you in it."

There were photo montages all throughout. Mirajane had posted a beautiful one with the whole group that Lucy had seen back at Gray's that included Natsu with Happy resting on his shoulder while everyone looked so happy, smiling real smiles. "Natsu, you will forever live inside our hearts." And Lucy felt her heart clench as she read the caption.

There was one small post that Lucy's teary eyes almost glazed over. "I'm so sorry," the message said. It was from Lisanna and it had replies from other people like Cana saying, "Don't say that! He wouldn't want you to!"

Even Levy wrote, "You can't do that yourself, Lisanna. Please don't."

And Lucy bit back a sob. The pain was too much. Why did she have to force herself to read this? She raced off to take a bath and sat there, hugging her legs to her chest, drowning herself in her sorrow.

It was silly and inappropriate, but she felt envious of the friends Natsu had. If she were to die, there was no one to write on her Facebook wall. There was no one besides her dad and his work staff to grieve over her. It wasn't fair that he died, leaving so many behind…And Lucy silently wished they could trade places…

 **XOXOX**

As the water slowly lost its heat, she wrapped herself up in a fuzzy pink towel and crept into her bedroom with her head hung low. She numbly dug into her drawers, searching for sleepwear when suddenly:

"Yo, Lucy!"

And for the second time in Lucy's life, a scream ripped out of her throat. She spun around and there she saw Natsu causally sitting on her bed like it was natural for him.

"Y-you're back?!" she shrieked, not even caring that she was clad in only her towel.

Natsu cheekily grinned, his scar stretching along with his cheek. "Yup! Did ya miss me?"

"I-I thought you moved on!"

"It's not exactly quote-on-quote _moving on._ It's more like…argg I dunno how to explain it..." he said, lips puckering in frustration.

"Never mind that!" she snapped, her patience running thin. Why was he focusing on the pointless stuff? "Why are you here?!" Despite her growing annoyance, her heart began to pick up pace. She was scared. Why was she still seeing him? Why was he still here?

"I wanna go to my funeral."

"Of course you do," she mumbled smacking her forehead in an exaggerated manner. "That's just wrong on so many levels."

"How is that wrong?" He pouted like a small dog. "It's not like I'll ever be able to go to another life event like my wedding or somethin'. So why can't I go to my own funeral? It is for _me_ , ya know."

And Lucy felt like she was punched in the gut. She never thought of it like that. Funerals. The final event for a person. It was just plain depressing.

"What's with that ugly face?"

"Don't call my face ugly!" She tried to force the pitying look off her face, but she was sure she looked even uglier.

"Anyways, I thought you'd be happy I was back. I mean you've been stalking my Facebook for what? A week now?"

"I haven't been stalking your Facebook! I-I mean…I wouldn't use the word _stalking_ …And I only started looking at it today!"

Natsu was no longer listening. Instead, he _poofed_ over to Lucy's laptop. "Let's see what those bastards have been saying about me! Are you kidding me?! They're still saying shitty things about me?! Where are all those cliché "heaven's got a new angel" posts?!" Natsu fretted while Lucy muttered something about her making a 'hell's got a new demon' post, which earned her a horrified gasp from the dearly departed himself.

"Young people these days…" Natsu wistfully said, clucking his tongue. "They really have no respect. Not even for the poor, innocent dead."

Lucy laughed and wondered how she was possibly crying over this boy a few moments ago.

Natsu gave her a sideways grin, sort of like he was fighting it off to keep up his serious façade. He grew quiet as his gaze drifted back over to the laptop. "I don't want them to be sad…"

Her breath caught. "So you really wanna go to your funeral, huh?"

"Yeah," he murmured absently.

"Well it's tomorrow in case you were wondering."

"Yosh! That gives us plenty of time!" Natsu grinned, cunningly rubbing his palms together.

 _I'm going to regret asking…_ Lucy's stomach coiled. "Plenty of time for what?"

"To write my eulogy!"

"To write your _what_?!" She felt her jaw smack the floor. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"My _eulogy._ Ya know, that thing where you say how great of a person I am— _was_." He gritted. "I wanna make it super funny with lots of bragging!"

"I know what a eulogy is, stupid!" she spat, her hands balling into fists. "I'm not writing yours! This isn't _The Fault in Our Stars!_ "

A distinct look of hurt spanned across his face. "Why won't you write it?" He crossed his arms over his transparent chest.

"Because I don't know you and you kinda scare me!" She practically growled in exasperation. She didn't even write a eulogy for her own _mother,_ like hell was she going to write one for this _stranger_.

"So then how 'bout you get to know me now?" he offered.

"No!" She said crisply, tears prickled her vision. She couldn't do it. "I'm not even going to your funeral."

"What? Why? You were invited, weren't you?" Lucy went silent. She couldn't speak because she _knew_ she was about to shatter like a hammer to a mirror. Natsu seemed to mistake her silence as a no and said, "I thought Gray had invited you?"

"He did! But I-I…" _I can't_ she wanted to say, but the words died on her lips and silent tears took over. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hands, sniffling.

"Lucy, you went to my house claiming to be my friend, remember?! So if you don't go Gray will think you were just trying to steal my cat— _GAHH YOU'RE CRYING?!_ DON'T CRY! I'M NOT GOOD WITH CRYING PEOPLE!" Natsu sounded like he was crying as well and suddenly, he appeared directly in front of her, hands held together like he was praying. "I'm sorry for sayin' something stupid! Please punch me!"

"N-noo! Y-you did-didn't say an-anything wrong!" she sobbed, sinking to her knees on her soft, carpeted floor. It was like all her feelings for her mother's death came rushing back. She couldn't handle this, remembering her mother's funeral. Seeing her dad cry…It was all too painful. She didn't want to be around grieving people.

He fell to his knees right next to her, and wailed, "But I feel bad! Just hit me! I swear it'll make you feel better! It makes everyone feel better!"

"It'll just go through you!"

"Damn it! You're right!" He smacked his forehead. Forgetting her emotional pain for a split second, Lucy wondered if Natsu could _feel it_ when he smacked his own forehead.

"Y-you don't have to go tomorrow! Sorry for uhh pushing you…I just…" he trailed off, looking frazzled as he raked his hand through his faded pink hair.

She sucked in a breath as Natsu's struggling words fully submerged inside her brain. He wanted moral support that's why he was so _desperate_ for her to come. People gathering together just to mourn over you definitely wasn't something easy to watch. Lucy felt terrible. How selfish could she be? "…I'm sorry." she sniffled, finally able to speak without sobs breaking up her speech.

"Gahhh don't start apologizing to me!" Natsu moaned, burying his face into his palms. "It makes me feel worse!"

"It's just that…The last funeral I went to—it was for my mother."

Natsu made a slight choking sound, his face looked completely stunned. "Lucy—"

"And I think it sort of traumatized me." She sadly chuckled, knotting her fingers into her night shorts. "I couldn't even give a eulogy because the tears wouldn't stop flowing." _Just like now_.

Natsu stared at her, unblinking, and that made Lucy feel a little uneasy as she continued to speak calmly. "But I'm being selfish." His eyes widened, clearly he hadn't been expecting her to call herself _selfish._ "I'll go." She smiled brightly.

With a pregnant pause, he gazed at her with a face of pure awe. In response to his blatant staring, her cheeks flared up, but her smile never wavered. She wanted him to know that this was what she earnestly wanted to do.

Suddenly his face lightened with elation as he returned a smile of greater strength back. "Seriously?! Lucy, you're the best!" He went to go grab her by the shoulders, however, his hands went right through her. Natsu didn't seem to notice since his eyes were squinted shut from his huge fanged grin. And Lucy's skin tingled from where he touched, creating a wave of chills that ran up and down her spine.

She quickly moved away from him and grabbed her phone, sending Gray a text she was certain he would be happy about. "Do you still wanna go to the funeral together?"

"I'll pick you up an hour before," he instantly replied back.

Lucy smiled softly at the phone. "Why do I feel like you and Gray are using my funeral to go on a date?" Natsu mused, startling her with his joking grin.

"That's not it at all!" She blushed. It wasn't like that. She barely knew Gray. She was just happy to have someone _alive_ to go to the funeral with that was all.

"Okay, first things first!" Natsu announced, licking his lips. "For my eulogy, make sure you write how strong and muscular I was! And how I could totally annihilate that ice bastard in a fight!"

"I said I'd go to your funeral! Not write your eulogy, you dummy!"

"Oi, c'mon! No one else will say how incredibly awesome I was! In fact, they'll probably all rag on me!"

"Why do I feel like that's the only reason you want me to go to your funeral?" she muttered wryly and Natsu laughed, continuing on with his speech about how great he was, while telling Lucy to jot it all down.

And if it weren't for the fact that they were talking about his eulogy, Lucy would have forgotten he was dead.

 **XOXOX**

Despite yesterday's bravado, Lucy chickened out going to the funeral. She couldn't do it. Dreams— _nightmares_ plagued her sleep. Why was she still traumatized by her mom's funeral? She felt haggard—and looked it too. Those bags under her eyes were far from attractive, not that she wanted to look attractive at funeral, but still...

Well to be honest, she _did attempt_ to get ready for the event, until Natsu popped in, _literally,_ and took one look at her…"You look crap," he said frankly with a huge, cheeky grin that made his scar stretch across his face.

"Thanks?" There goes the hour she spent caking her face in makeup…She glowered at his appearance; baggy pants, a weird jacket thing, and a scarf. Let's not forget his messy, spiked up hair… "You don't look any better than me," she fussed under her breath.

He scoffed. "I'm disinviting you to my funeral."

"Why? Because I said you don't look any better than me?" She frowned, not pegging him to be the type to care about his appearance.

"Nope," he said simply.

"But yesterday you were practically begging me!" Lucy exclaimed, her brown eyes were bugging out.

His eyes turned soft as he gently drawled, "Yeah, but that was before I watched you spend the entire night crying in your sleep."

Her face reddened. Natsu had watched her sleep? She didn't want to think about that. At all.

Her bottom lip twitched. "I'm sorry." She never felt so weak in her entire life and she couldn't believe how worked up she was getting over someone she didn't know. She hated letting people down and apparently that applied to dead people as well. She felt like a failure.

"Gahh please d-don't start crying again!" Natsu begged, looking panicky and uncomfortable as he groveled on his knees.

"I'm not!" she insisted, almost giggling at his farcical behavior. "Now go to your funeral before you're late to it!"

"But—"

"Natsu! Go!"

He looked like he really wanted to say something, but with great reluctance, Natsu left for his party. Lucy felt confused. Why did it look like he didn't want to leave her? How is it possible she made a ghost worry over her when he was going to his own funeral for crying out loud?

And thanks to the lack of sleep she had, Lucy ended up falling back into a deep, dreamless slumber only to be startled awake by a loud and jingly sound.

She felt disoriented as she rubbed the sleep out her eyes. How long as she been out for? She glanced around, wondering what had fallen and that was when she saw her laptop awake from sleep mode.

"What the…?" She got up and stumbled over to her desk where her laptop was resting. On top of the keyboard was her precious keyring. She realized that must have been what made the sound, but…"Where did you fall from?" she wondered aloud. Then her eyes flickered to the laptop screen. It was open to a Facebook invite to Natsu's funeral. "Eh?"

And that's when she saw that after the funeral was a reception being held at Gray's place.

Stupid Natsu—he probably left this page open to trick Lucy into going…

Well she wasn't going. She didn't want to and it wasn't like she had to either. She owed Natsu nothing anyway. But something kept nagging her like this annoying star bracelet her mother had bought her that used to leave blotchy red marks on her wrist.

And Natsu had been so sweet too, revoking her invite because she was having nightmares. The thought alone made her blush.

She toyed with the keyring…Maybe she would make an appearance after all.

Slowly, she braided her hair and finished by looping a thick black bow on the bottom. She looked ready as ever, putting the finishing touches to her waterproof eyeliner because she wasn't going to take any chances of it running.

Her dress, short and black, made her feel self-conscious—not that Lucy had issues with her body image, it was just that the dress hardly seemed appropriate. It made her cleavage spill thanks to the tight top and it fell mid-thigh. But it wasn't like she had any other options, so with a heavy sigh, she grabbed her purse and bolted out the door.

And briefly, she questioned if she should be bringing food or something. It seemed improper showing up empty handed.

 _Too late now…_

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **I got the Facebook idea stuff from real life people dying as morbid as that sounds lol. Like people always leave posts on the deceased's wall about how much they miss them and their memories with the person.**

 **And I figured it would be like Natsu to want Lucy to write how incredibly awesome he was in a eulogy :'D**

 **Also, I might change updating days to Sunday since it seems to work out better for me lol**

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you're week is amazing! It's scary how fast the summer is going by ;w;**


	6. Last Regrets

**Hiii I'm back from vacation and thank you all for the kind support! It was really exciting reading all the reviews when I got back ! So thank you really! Esp because I'm sick now so it really cheered me up!**

 **Hope you all like this chapter :3**

* * *

 **~Last Regrets~**

Arriving to Gray's wasn't as awkward as Lucy thought it would be. The door was opened and people were all chatting (sniveling) amongst each other and no one paid attention to her as she walked in. There were a lot of people there and Lucy didn't recognize any of them. It was a mixture of adults and young folks who probably knew Natsu growing up.

Speaking of Natsu, her eyes darted urgently around, hoping to find him or even Gray for that matter. And then she spotted him— _Gray—_ in the kitchen. He was holding a pretty scarlet-haired girl against his suited chest. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

It looked so tender that Lucy felt ashamed to be peeping in on the moment.

"Erza, you gotta getta hold of yourself," said Gray, desperation laced his voice. "This isn't you!"

The girl, Erza, pulled back, nodding her head as she roughly rubbed away her tears. A guy with exotic blue hair and strange facial tattoo approached her and slowly caressed her cheek before pulling her against his chest. And Lucy felt even more ashamed for even thinking the moment between Gray and Erza had been tender because this moment—it was _intimate._

"Hey, you made it," Gray's voice was suddenly next to her. Lucy gasped and he chuckled. "Thought you said you had a family emergency?"

Lucy flushed… "Err right. It was just a—false alarm! My dad can be a bit senile."

"Gotcha," he said, clearing is throat.

"So how's the…?" she asked, trailing off, her arms tightly wrapped behind her back.

"It's annoying. Everyone keeps giving me their condolences," Gray said, yanking harshly on his tie. And right on cue, an older, lanky couple made their way over to Gray and told him how sorry they are for his loss. And Gray simply _scoffed_ while Lucy squeaked like a mouse at his abrasiveness.

After the couple strolled away, Gray erupted, "I don't even know who half these people are! And Natsu sure as hell didn't know these people either! And I don't get why they keep comin' up to me of all people. Tch."

Lucy nodded, not knowing what to say. Gray didn't seem to mind or care and proceeded to rant, "And Erza—!" He pulled at his raven locks, his knuckles turning white. "I can't stand seeing her like this! She's supposed to be the strong one! _Not me_!"

"Gray," Lucy cooed, her lips drawing into a sympathetic pout. She tried to fish around for words to say, but nothing came to mind.

Jutting his thumb out the window, Gray said, "Damn, Lisanna's taking this the worst."

Lucy glanced out the small window through the dainty curtains and saw the snowy haired girl sobbing her eyes out with her knees hugged to her chest while Happy rubbed himself against her bare leg.

"I feel like she shouldn't be alone in a time like this, but argg I don't know what to say…" But contrary to Gray's words, Lisanna wasn't alone. Natsu was right there, crouching next to her. From the looks of it, he was whispering something into her ear.

"Well it must be hard," said Lucy, finally finding her voice, "losing your boyfriend so suddenly."

"Boyfriend?" Gray sputtered, his eyes brightening with amusement. " _Assflame_? Being someone's _boyfriend_?" And for the first time, Lucy heard Gray laugh. It was musical and wasn't the least bit obnoxious, unlike Natsu's and Lucy felt proud that she was able to make him laugh with her innocent question and yet, her cheeks heated for making a dumb assumption. "That's the best thing I think I've heard all week—no, wait! In my entire life! Damn I shou-shouldn't be laughing like this—but I-I can't stop!" He hunched over, clutching his gut.

"W-well she was crying so much…I just assumed—"

"I get it," Gray said, sobering up. His smile now looked sad, almost pitying as he glanced back over to Lisanna. "I mean a lot of people teased them about dating, but it wasn't like that and that's errr not why Lisanna is so distraught. You heard how Natsu— I mean you know how he—"

"He jumped in front of a car to save someone— _Oh_." Lucy gasped, covering her mouth her hand. Lisanna was the person Natsu had pushed out of the way.

 _The girl he died for._

"Right." Gray coughed. "We tell her over and over it's not her fault, but…" He shrugged, letting out a deep exhale, his shoulders sagging.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" Lucy asked and left without waiting for a response. She shoved past a few grieving people, muttering out a quick "excuse me" and dashed out the front door and crept over to Natsu and Lisanna.

The still air hit Lucy like a brick, making it a struggle for her to walk over to the grieving girl, but the brilliance of the setting sun somehow inspired her to keep moving. "Lisanna, it's not your fault." She could hear Natsu whisper gently as he rubbed the girl's back. "I wouldn't change what happened for the life in me. And besides, if I didn't die wouldn't have gotten to save—"

His head snapped up as though he suddenly sensed Lucy's appearance. His eyes were startled and wild and his face turned paler and more translucent than before—almost like he had just seen a ghost. "Lucy?!"

Her pulse jumped. Was it really that shocking she came? She ducked her head to look at Lisanna instead. "Hey, uh, Lisanna?"

The crying girl stiffened in sudden shock as her glassy blue eyes met Lucy's concerned stare. "I know we don't know each other and I probably have no right to say anything and that you're upset and all, but…" Lucy whispered as she sat down on her knees, making sure her black dress was tucked in. She clamped her eyes shut and clenched her fists tightly on top of her bare thigh. "Natsu—Natsu wouldn't want this! H-he wouldn't want you feeling sorry! He would want you to be happy!" Her face felt wet. Was she crying?

"How would you know that?" Lisanna asked, her tone wasn't nasty, but still, Lucy flinched. Her stomach bubbled; she felt like puking.

"Because," Lucy opened her eyes, her vision was slightly blurry as she smiled softly, "Natsu is the type of person who has no regrets." If there was one thing Lucy learned about the boy in the short period of knowing him, it was that he was impulsive and impulsive people aren't the regretful types.

And Lisanna blinked and fresh tears started to spill. "I-I know you're right, but-but—if I had just looked both ways before crossing the street that day—or if I dragged Natsu to go shopping with me instead of g-going with him—then-then none of this would have hap—" And Lisanna keeled over with silent tears raining from her clouded eyes.

Lucy's heart physically began to ache. All the shoulda, woulda, couldas were stuff Lucy thought about a lot when it came to her mother. And at the risk of sounding crazy, Lucy admitted, "Natsu is here with us."

"W-what?" Lisanna's brilliant blue eyes popped open.

"He's always with us, inside our hearts," continued Lucy, touching her hand lightly over her heart. "That little bit of warmth inside of you? That's him."

And Lisanna sobbed even harder hugging her hands against her chest and Lucy knew the grieving process was long and hard, but she had a feeling Lisanna was going to be okay. "I-I m-miss him so much!" she wept.

Lucy peeked over at Natsu. He was staring at her like she were some kind of foreign species. His face was a mixture of awe and something else and for the second time that night. It made her hands tremble and strangely, Lucy felt proud of herself.

After a while, Lucy decided it was best if she left the reception, feeling like her work had been done and she was ready to leave. Gray offered to walk Lucy home. She was reluctant, wanting time alone, but Gray looked desperate for an excuse to leave.

"Thanks for coming," he said as they began their journey. "And thanks for letting me walk you home. I _really_ needed to get outta there. All those people were giving me a headache." He took off his suit jacket.

"I figured as much," said Lucy, amused.

"And thanks for calming Lisanna down," he continued. "I don't know how you did it, but it really seems like she might stop blaming herself."

Lucy's cheeks heated up. "I'm not sure how I did it either."

"Well you wanna be a writer, right?" asked Gray, referring to one of their conversations via text. "You must know your way around words pretty well."

Her blush only darkened. "Not really! I'm still an amateur!"

Gray chuckled and Lucy let out a shudder, unable to suppress the coldness she felt.

Something warm and soft wrapped her bare shoulders. _A suit jacket_? She glanced over at Gray, his cheeks were slightly pink and his face looked uncaring as he kept his eyes trained straight ahead.

"Thanks," murmured Lucy, shyly.

"Don't mention it," muttered Gray.

And the rest of the walk was in silence until they arrived outside Lucy's apartment complex.

"Well I hope the people clear out of your house," said Lucy sheepishly as she prepared to say leave him.

"Me too," he sighed. His fingers began to unbutton his white dress shirt. "Next time we hangout it won't be so err morbid."

Lucy's eyes lit up at the words _next time._ She felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Had she finally made friends in her new town? Although she hated that it was at Natsu's dispense. "I would hope—Gray—what are you doing?" His shirt was now on the floor and Lucy was greeted with his bare, _muscular_ , chest.

She let out a small yelp, turning away quickly.

"Hmm? _SHIT!_ HOW DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "ALWAYS HAPPEN?" she shrieked and it finally clicked why Natsu had deemed Gray a stripper…

 **XOXOX**

Taking off her heels and turning on the hot water for a bath, Lucy inhaled deeply and exhaled a long needed breath. It felt good to be home. It was such a heavy, stressful day that all Lucy wanted to do was take off her annoyingly tight dress, undo the braid in her hair, and take a long soak in the bath while reading her favorite book.

She moved back into her bedroom, ready to undo her hair just as a warm breeze filtered into the room. "So how was the funeral?" asked Lucy as she slowly undid the brad in her hair, gazing at Natsu through the reflection of the mirror, silently happy that she didn't startle at his sudden presence for once.

He lightly grinned. "Depressing!" He tied his arms behind his head and plummeted down on Lucy's neatly made bed. It jostled slightly and she could only imagine how scary the scene would be for someone who _couldn't_ see him.

"It was kinda cool though," he said, "seeing my dead body like that. I didn't know I had a scar across my cheek." He looked thoughtful as he delicately traced the jagged scar. "Looks pretty badass, don'tcha think?"

"If you say so," she muttered, not really caring as she combed her soft, waving hair.

"You should get one too! Then people will be like 'I wanna fight her!'"

"Noo!" she yelped, dropping her hair brush so she could protectively clutch her cheeks. Why would she want to fight anyone? "Go away!"

Natsu chuckled. "Anyways, I wanted to thank you for earlier with what you did with Lisanna. You totally had my back out there. Thanks, Lucy."

She smiled softly.

"You were wrong about one thing," he said looking wistful. "I do have _one_ regret."

And that caught her attention. She felt almost hypnotized by his dark, ambiguous gaze that glinted at her through the mirror. Her stomach felt knotty, her palms felt sweaty, and with her voice barely above a whisper, she asked, "And what's that?"

"Not being your friend when I was alive." His regretful expression was replaced with a huge, cheeky grin and Lucy rolled her eyes at his cheesiness in an attempt to stop that weird feeling that was fluttering inside her stomach.

"Liar," she huffed. "You just wanted my friendship so I could write your eulogy!"

"Well yeah—but you didn't end up writing it and yet I still want to be your friend! I meant what I said—all that stuff you did for me… It meant a lot. Not many people would do that for a stranger." His smile was warm and gentle and it made her feel bashful.

"So are you finally going to leave?" she shyly asked. She felt oddly nervous as she anticipated his answer. Could it be that she didn't want him to leave? No, that couldn't be it. She really wanted him gone. She wanted her life to go back to normal. She didn't want him to stay. Not at all. Her thoughts were firm, however, her eyes had darkened. Why did she feel like she was lying?

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stick around for a little while longer just to make sure everyone gets on okay. Nice suit jacket by the way—or were you just the clothing rack Gray decided to toss his suit on?"

Lucy flushed, gazing down at the black jacket. Defensively, she exclaimed, "I was cold!"

"You're always cold," Natsu mused.

"I'm not cold when you're around." She neatly took off the jacket, draping it over her desk chair.

And Lucy was positive that Natsu _blushed._ Can ghost even blush? "Make that another reason for me to stick around then." His voice was uneven.

Lucy's blush morphed into a brighter shade and her heart started to race. _Why is my body acting like this?_ She quickly stormed off into her bathroom, unable to face Natsu any longer. She felt ridiculous getting flustered over a ghost as she tugged on her zipper.

And fate was cruel because Lucy could not get the zipper on the back of her dress to pull down. "Umm, Natsu, could you unzip me?"

"Nope!"

"Natsuu!"

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Ayyy many of you guessed Lisanna's role in this fic so kudos to the lot of you!**

 **Finally brought Erza into the picture! Yayy!**

 **And thank you all for reading! May this week bring you lots of happiness because it seems like this fic doesn't bring that :'D**

 **It's not gonna be all angst, really. I'm trying to keep it at a balance I promise! And remember! Anything is possible in an AU :")**


	7. Mishaps

**Surprise update! Thanks for making me so happy with all the continuous support! I truly appreciate it and it really makes writing this fic fun! Thank you!**

* * *

 **~Mishaps~**

It had been four days after Natsu's funeral and three of those days, Natsu was missing. They had spent the day after the funeral hanging out—which was beyond bizarre for Lucy. She could barely even fathom the fact that she was hanging out with a _dead person._ Well it was more like Lucy walked in her room to find that Natsu was reading one of her writing pieces—and if it weren't for the fact that he was already dead, she swore she would have killed him herself.

"Lucyyy," he whined after she had decided to give him the silent treatment. "I promise I won't read it again! It wasn't even good so don't worry!"

"That sort of makes me want to cry," she moaned against her pillow.

And then somehow they ended up watching anime together, _Boku no Hero Academia_ , (prior to that, Lucy had scolded him for popping out of nowhere and scaring her). Although, they really just made jokes and crackships watching it. It felt almost _normal._ And she just knew in her heart that if he were still alive, they might have become really great friends someday. Maybe that's why Lucy was comfortable enough to fall asleep before they finished their binge watch. Not to mention Natsu's warmth—it made her feel safe—but it also put her on edge.

When she awoke, she was freezing again. Telltale sign that Natsu was no longer there—for three straight days. She felt a tightness inside her chest. Why wasn't he appearing? Did she lose her ability to see him? Why did this make her feel uneasy? She subconsciously gripped her keyring, toying with each key. Her finger delicately traced over the fine designs of the zodiac symbols.

And so, Lucy kept herself busy texting Gray to pass the time. Her cheeks colored purple from giggling so much at his last text. He was funny without meaning to be, telling her about something ridiculous that happened to him—how he couldn't find his pants after unconsciously stripping on a train (which Lucy still couldn't believe that he actually has a stripping habit).

"Just ask Gray out already," Natsu appeared behind her, spooking the living daylights out of her.

"No way!" screamed Lucy, stiffening from fright. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?!"

"Why do you have to be so loud?" He glowered and then his mouth twisted into a wicked smile as he gleefully said, "That kind of attitude will make no guy ever want you."

"Rude!" She grimaced before sheepishly blushing over the fact that he was back. She didn't want him to know that she was happy about that so she did her best to keep her tone as neutral as possible. "Where have you been by the way? Hanging out with your ghost buddies? Stalking other living people?"

"Hmm?" His forehead creased, taking a seat next to her on her bed. His warmth swirled around her, tickling her bare thigh.

"It's been three days and well—"

"Has it?" He blinked, looking utterly astounded. "Time sorta works differently here I guess…"

"Here?"

"Here," he said, confirming his words.

"And here is…?" She waved her hands, trying to draw out more words from him and she did draw something out of him, just something she _hadn't_ been expecting.

"Gray texted you back. He says he would love teach you how to strip—"

"Stoppp!" Lucy groaned, smacking Natsu's transparent stomach and that only served to make his teasing worse. She looked down at the flashing text message and it read, "A bunch of us are going to The Guild, wanna come? Levy keeps harassing me to ask you."

"Levy?" Lucy's eyes darted to the right as she tried to put the name to a face.

"Small girl with blue hair," said Natsu, who was now lounging on his side. "Ahh your bed is so softttt," he purred, closing his eyes.

"Ah, I remember now!" she exclaimed, remembering the girl back at Gray's place. "And can you even feel the bed?" she deadpanned.

"Of course I can!" Natsu snapped, his eyes popping back open, looking insulted. "Don't be insensitive!"

"I wasn't!" she insisted. "I was just curious! I mean you can't feel it when I hit you—"

"I choose what I wanna feel," he said lazily, shutting his eyes once more.

"So that means you don't want to feel me?" She wasn't sure why, but her voice sounded hurt. She climbed off her bed, feeling strangely antsy.

Natsu made a choking noise as he jolted up right. His eyes were wide and full of panic. "Heh? I was only joking!"

Lucy left her room, heading to her kitchen. She wanted water—or something. She just wanted out of her room. She walked into her small kitchen and reached for the refrigerator handle—

"I barely how this-this ghost stuff even works!" Natsu transparent figure appeared right in front of the refrigerator and Lucy gasped. "Sometimes I feel things or move things, sometimes I can't. Depends on the energy in the room I think."

"Okay, that's great," she said, her voice was breathy and her heart hammered against her ribs, "but you have to stop _doing that!_ "

"Doing what?" He tilted his head to the right and she temporarily found herself getting distracted by how impossibly black his eyes were.

"The popping out of nowhere—"

"Hey there, beautiful," hummed an alluring voice and at that, Lucy screamed on the top of her lungs and Natsu surprisingly moved in front of her (he actually went through her) in a rather protective fashion with his legs spread in a fighting stance.

"Huh? Loke?" Natsu blinked repeatedly.

"Loke?" Lucy squeaked. Her eyes—looking through Natsu's ghostly frame—met Loke's flirty stare.

Natsu blinked and asked, "You know Loke?"

"I love it when you scream my name," Loke teased. Then his eyes looked her up and down, making Lucy feel awkward in her green skirt and pink sweater. She tugged on the hem of it. "Might I say you look lovelier each time I see you."

Natsu whirled around and peered at Lucy with an unreadable look. Her face burned—hell, her entire body felt like it was on fire as she witnessed his slanted eyes travel down her body and then back up again.

Her heart thudded heavily, wondering what Natsu was thinking. Then he finally said—snickering—"I think he might want to switch his sunglasses to real glasses."

"Are you always this rude?" she snipped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rude?" asked Loke. "I thought the statement was very flattering! Hmm maybe next time I should say "sexier"?"

"I wasn't talking to you!" she barked, tossing her head back as she covered her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Then who were you—"

"Loke, how did you get in here?" asked Lucy with mix of exhaustion and frustration as she rubbed her forehead with the bottom of her hand.

"Door was unlocked," he said. "Didn't I tell you to make sure it's always locked? And did you have that spare key made for me yet?"

"I—stop touching that!" she shouted, watching Natsu start to toy with a bottle of hot sauce—and then it fell to the floor—splattering everywhere like blood at a crime scene.

"Whoops," Natsu said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Loke jumped and before Lucy knew it, she was swooped up into his arms bridal-style. "Don't worry, Princess," Loke said, "I'll protect you!"

"WAHH, LOKE, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Lucy flailed, kicking and punching the air.

"No can do," he said, cradling her against his suited firm chest. "I gotta protect you from whatever vermin is crawling around in your apartment."

"Hnngh," Natsu moaned, looking like he was about to drool, "I wanna be held like that!"

Dumbfounded, Lucy could only gape at him while Loke continued to speak, "Anyway, I came here so we could head over to The Guild together—Gray told me you were coming. So let's go, milady!"

"OKAY FINE, BUT PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy wailed.

"CARRY ME INSTEAD," Natsu pleaded.

 **XOXOX**

Loke carried Lucy all the way to The Guild—and people pointed and stared while she grossly sobbed. She had to admit Loke smelled good—reminding her of one of those cologne ads in a magazine—in fact, he _looked_ like an ad in a magazine with his model-like features; angled jaw, smoky eyes.

Luckily, Loke had set Lucy down _before_ they walked into an old building. He held open the wooden door for her like a proper gentlemen and even linked their arms together like an escort. Compared to Lucy's favorite café, the Golden Key Tea House, The Guild was shabbier and rowdier with people arguing with each other and bursting with laughter—and it was also a bar.

From across the room, Lucy could make out the thick trusses of Gray's dark hair. He was looking bored, picking at the fries on his plate while Cana chugged a glass of beer. "Our table, my princess," Loke said, bowing.

"Thanks…" Lucy's voice was dry, trying to ignore the stares of her possible new friends. And before she could even look at them, someone yanked her by her arm causing her to fall into the booth against the pretty brunette, whom Lucy recalled was named Cana.

"Ohmygod—those are hugee! Are they real?"

"Excuse me?" asked Lucy as she awkwardly straightened herself up just as Loke slid into the booth after her. With an air of superiority, Loke haughtily said, "Of course they're real. My princess is all natural."

"Er what?" Lucy frowned. What was huge? She looked down at her body and paled; did she have a huge pimple or something?

Cana coyly smirked and said, "Your tits—"

"Don't mind Cana," said Gray, offering a sideways smirk, while Lucy suddenly felt on fire. Of course Cana had been referring to her boobs… "She's drunk. And hey, Lucy." He gave a slight wave of his hand.

"Pshhh, I ain't drunnk," she slurred. "Only loserrss get drunk. Imma a pro!"

"Pro at what?" inquired Levy, seated across from Lucy, sandwiched between Gray and a boy with thick, long hair, Gajeel, who of which, muttered, "Pro at getting drunk."

And everyone snickered quietly, although despite the laughs, Lucy could sense there was still a deep sadness inside them and she had to admit, she admired that they were able to hang out after losing one of their own. When Lucy had lost her mother, she had locked herself up in her room for weeks.

A waitress with pretty violet hair in a sweeping green dress came over to them and placed a plate of strawberry shortcake on an empty spot. "Thanks, Kinana," said a deep female voice. And the empty seat was now replaced with the glorious redhead Lucy encountered at Natsu's reception.

"Anytime," smiled Kinana. She turned towards everyone else. "And the usual for everyone?"

They all nodded—except for Lucy and Kinana blinked, "Ooh you are new! What can I get for you?"

"Uhh," Lucy quickly glanced down at the menu and gulped. There were so many options and she had no idea what she was in the mood for. She shivered, feeling chilly without Natsu around—"Soup—chicken noodle?"

"Sure thing!" she beamed, collecting all the menus from the table.

"Soup?" Gray frowned. "It's like 90 degrees outside—how can you even think of eating something like that?"

Lucy's cheeks reddened and before she could argue that she was cold, Gajeel cut in and said, "Drinking."

"What?" asked Gray, his black brows knitted together as he spun his finger in his glass of water.

"You said 'eating,' but you don't eat soup, you _drink_ it."

"Tch, no," snorted Gray. "You _eat_ it."

"Please don't start arguing," prayed Levy, she buried her head in her arms and Lucy felt sorry for the girl since she was stuck between the two boys. Cana continued to drink and muttered between gulps something about Gray and Gajeel using each other as Natsu's replacement.

"Drink it!"

"Eat it!"

"Drink it!"

"Eat it!"

Lucy felt helpless, she looked over at Loke—he had gone off to go flirt with the waitress— wasn't there anyone who could stop this annoying argument?

A fist slammed against the table, startling everyone stiff. " _Enough!"_ barked Erza, her eyes were like slits. "I will not have you two embarrassing us in public—not to mention—in front of our guest!"

The boys choked out an apology and Erza seemed satisfied with that. With softer eyes, she looked over at Lucy. "I don't believe we met. I'm Erza."

"Hi," Lucy sheepishly smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her left earlobe, "I'm Lucy."

"She's a friend of Natsu's," explained Gray, briskly and everyone dropped their gaze to their laps.

"I see," Erza said, her voice was equally as brisk. "So soup on a hot day? Are you feeling sick? If you are, I'm actually pretty good at nursing sick people back to health—"

"Oh uh no," said Lucy said quickly. "I'm just cold."

"So surely you must be sick. Maybe we should take you to the hospital—"

"Don't worry so much. I'm taking perfectly good care of my princess," said Loke, his voice was very-so-charming as he slid back into the booth. "She's had enough hospital trips for her life time."

Lucy mentally cursed. She didn't want to talk about her hospital experience. She didn't want her new friends asking her those annoying, pestering questions. She didn't want them to look at her like she were some kind of fragile being.

Everyone looked very interested as Loke dramatically told the story of Lucy's almost death, while Lucy interrupted to tell actual facts—denying with full force that she did _not_ get into a fight with a lion and that it was actually just her gallbladder.

And thinking back to the hospital, Lucy nearly forgot that she had watched Natsu die—that he had been in the room next to her.

Her head began to ache like crazy and her heart slammed against her ribcage. It hadn't occurred to her… _She watched their friend die._

"Damn I guess everyone's having a rough month," said Gray, tugging off his black t-shirt. Lucy's eyes bugged out—especially at the fact that _no one_ even seemed to react. "What?" he asked.

"Y-your shirt!"

"Not again!" He shimmied it back on and Lucy noticed a symbol on the shirt—a golden ankh.

"You like the Ankhseram as well?!" she exclaimed. Ankhseram is an indie band that she was outright obsessed with. Their lyrics spoke to her on such a deep and personal level and the lead singer happens to be a writer that Lucy worships. She could only dream to be as great of a writer like him.

"You like them?" Gray grinned, looking mildly shocked.

"Yes! They're my favorite—"

"So can you like see dead people now?" asked Gajeel, interrupting her and Gray. Levy immediately thumped him on the head. "Ow! What?"

"Don't be rude," murmured Levy.

Lucy simply laughed to avoid answering.

The food was delivered shortly after and just when Lucy was about to put a spoonful of soup into her mouth, Cana said, "So what did we decide? Do we eat soup? Or do we drink it?" No one dared to answer with the fear of angering Erza.

Levy directed the conversation over to books and that was how they became instant best friends. It turns out that they have read nearly all the same books—from classic literature to even manga. Brandish wasn't into any of that stuff and it always made Lucy feel so lonely with no one to fangirl with, but now it was like Levy was her spark in the dark. "We have to go book shopping together!" Levy insisted.

"If you want," said Erza keenly, "I have some books that are really great reads. I could lend you some."

"Erza, no…" said Levy, her cheeks flushing. "Don't give Lucy those books."

"She seems so cute and pure," mused Cana, giving Lucy an affectionate pat on the back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked, bemused as she slurped some more soup down her throat, enjoying the way it temporarily warmed her up.

"Erza reads _those_ types of books," Levy said lowly, explaining what _those types_ were exactly and Lucy stiffened, letting out a frightened _eep!_

 **XOXOX**

After the bar visit, Gray walked with Lucy on the way back home—after Loke ditched her for the waitress. Although Gray insisted he was only walking with Lucy because they live close to each other, he ended up walking her right up to her apartment door.

"So you really almost died?" inquired Gray, looking baffled and uneasy.

Lucy shook her head. "Yeah—well I _did_ die—my heart stopped for 25 minutes, but then they were able to revive me—well duh," she smacked her forehead at her redundancy.

"That's insane," Gray said, lowly whistling. "So what's it like being alive after all that?"

Lucy pursed her lips in thought as they walked up to her flat. "You know, it really hasn't hit me yet. I mean it doesn't feel like it happened to me." She opened her door, which wasn't locked thanks to Loke kidnapping her. "And I'm always cold," she admitted shyly.

"Cold?" he echoed, following Lucy inside. "Whoaaa! Your apartment is—SO MESSY!" bellowed Gray, his jaw smacking the floor.

Lucy frowned. "What are you—MY APARTMENT! OH MY GOD!" It literally looked like a tornado—or maybe even a hurricane had torn through her home. Drawers and cabinets were hanging open, silverware, bowls, and plates littered the floor along with food thrown almost everywhere. Furniture had been flipped over and her kitchen sink was overflowing.

She knew only one _thing_ could be responsible for this. _Natsu,_ She barely stopped herself from screaming his name. "S-someone must have broken in!"

"Wait here!" said Gray. He picked up a frying pan off the floor and crept off to explore the rooms.

"What the hell is he gonna do with a frying pan?" inquired a familiarly annoying voice. "Fry eggs?"

" _Natsu_!" Lucy hissed as she whirled around. Her eyes were sharp like daggers, stabbing him with her searing stare. The impish grin on his face vanished the second they made eye contact. He shriveled back. "What did you do?!"

"It was an accident!" he exclaimed, his onyx eyes looked frantic and sorrowful. "I-I dunno what happened. It was like my ghost powers went on the fritz and then bam—your apartment imploded…I was tryin' to fix it—but…" he reached over to pick a fork off of Lucy's kitchen counter, but he couldn't; his hand went straight through it.

"You're a demon," she moaned, horrified. Lucy really wanted to cry. She wasn't mad at him. She was just upset that _she_ had to deal with the repercussions. And that's when she spotted a picture frame on the floor, glass surrounding it. "No-no-no!" Lucy ran over to it, her eyes began to leak. "Not that!"

She dropped to the floor, not caring that the shards of glass sliced into her bare legs. She grabbed the frame and her stomach twisted. She wanted to hurl.

"Lucy?!" Natsu popped up, crouching beside her, but she paid no attention to him.

She couldn't look at the picture—but she had to. She slowly turned it over, wincing, and then let out a choking sob of relief.

The photo wasn't damaged. "Thank goodness," she wept, hugging it against her chest. It was the last photo she had taken with her mom—the day they visited Crocus' infamous flower garden together. Lucy remembered how anal-inventive her father was about picking the perfect flowers to stand in front of and how her mother looked pretty no matter where they took the photo.

"Guessing that photo means a lot to you?" inquired Natsu softly.

"It's the last photo I took with my mom," she said, her voice sounded numb as she wiped away her tears. She shuffled into a standing position and Natsu's face whitened. "Your leg! It's bleeding—"

"Eh?" she glanced down, oh right, she cut herself on the broken glass.

"Shit, I think there's glass in the wounds—I can try to take it out—"

"Lucy!" Gray came charging out of her bedroom. "I checked everywhere. It doesn't look like the bastard is still here—shit! Your leg!" He dropped his battle weapon—the frying pan.

"I-I cut myself on glass," she sniffled, placing her picture frame back on the windowsill where it belonged.

"C'mere," Gray beckoned. "Do you have any bandages and stuff?"

"The bathroom," she said and Gray grabbed a hold of her wrist and dragged her off. She glanced back at Natsu. His translucent face was unreadable, leaving Lucy with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Despite his cold hands, Gray was gentle and swift as he took a pair of tweezers, pulling out the small shards of glass stuck in her knee and calf, but still, she flinched and yelped a lot. In order to distract her from the pain, he started in on a story of something similar that had happened at his place back when Natsu was alive.

"The idiot _destroyed_ the kitchen! I mean who forgets to put the lid on the damn blender? And then he expected _me_ to clean it all up! I swear that boy was just a walking disaster."

Lucy laughed, not even the least bit surprised to hear that Natsu made messes like these back when he was alive as well.

"OWWW!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Gray chanted as he cleansed the cuts with disinfectants. "Almost done—done!" He smoothed out the Band-Aids. "I'll help you straighten up your apartment," he said. "I mean once we get the food cleaned up and put the furniture back in place it's really not that bad."

"Thanks, Gray." Lucy weakly smiled. "Really, you don't have to."

"I know I don't," he said, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

Lucy blushed, biting her lip as he lead her out of the bathroom and back into her chaotic living room—"What the hell?!" exclaimed Gray just as Lucy sucked in a loud breath.

The living room was nearly spotless besides the broken glass from her picture frame and the furniture was back to its normal spot. And in her kitchen, everything—the pots and pans and other utensils were put back in place. However, there was still food all over the floor and the sink's mini flood was still there as well.

Natsu sat on top of her kitchen table, grinning madly. "I figured out how to fix it!"

Lucy mouth fell wide open, unsure whether she ought to thank the ghost boy or scream her head off. She gazed over at Gray through her peripheral. He looked pale and Lucy wondered if he were going to faint…But he didn't and without another word, he grabbed a mop and began to scrub her food stained floors.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **I was so close to 4k words ahh!**

 **I tried to make Natsu do that thing in horror movies where the family leaves the room and then turn back and sees all the cabinets open and the dishes suddenly thrown everywhere, hope I'm making sense lol**

 **And I decided to treat you guys with a lighter chapter because I know it's been a pretty heavy start!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading! See ya all next time!**


	8. I Promise

**I wasn't going to update early again, but ahh I'm so happy right now because I found out I have enough credits to graduate early! Meaning this semester! Sddsas I'm in utter shock and so in celebration, I decided to give you guys another early chapter!**

* * *

 **~I Promise~**

"So you're telling me that the asshole who trashed your house came back to _clean up_?" uttered Gray, finally processing what had occurred.

"Well er yeah," said Lucy, her smile was tight and her palms started to sweat so she swiftly tied them behind her back.

"But that makes absolutely no sense!" Gray said, hands flying up.

"I mean if you have a better explanation, I'd be more than happy to hear it," she said, trying to ignore Natsu's cackling in the background ("H-He looks so stupid if he believes you!" wheezed Natsu, doubling over).

Gray was speechless, his mouth kept opening and closing and then opening again. At last, he asked, "Are you okay with staying here by yourself?"

That shut Natsu up. "Eh?"

"What? Y-you want to stay the night?" Lucy tried to sound lighthearted, but her voice squeaked, making her lose her cool.

"N-no I mean—not me! Like one of the girls—Erza—she will scare anyone away—don't tell her I said that. And I mean if you want me to—I guess I could—?"

She started to sweat under her arms. The room felt hotter and without helping it, she glanced over at Natsu and he looked tense, staring at Gray with unusually serious face. _But what is he tense about?_

"Don't worry! I'm fine!"

"If you say so…" said Gray. "Well guess I'll be seeing ya. Bye, Lucy."

He gave one last uneasy glance through the apartment before stalking out the door.

Lucy sighed, slumping against her kitchen counter. "I appreciate you cleaning up, but couldn't you have waited for Gray to leave?"

"And miss out on his stupid expression?" exclaimed Natsu. "No way!" Lucy shot him a disapproving look as she sat down on her kitchen chair. A pain shot up from her injured leg. She winced.

Natsu's dark eyes darted down to her bandaged leg. He furrowed. "Is your leg okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "Doctor Gray said it was a close call, but it looks like I'm gonna make it."

"Damn, that's unfortunate," gloomed Natsu. "I was really looking forward to having you by my ghostly side forever."

Lucy's felt her cheeks flame up as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned hotly away. "As if I would stay by your side if I was dead! I would move on to be with my mom."

"Aww that's mean," Natsu puckered before suddenly crouching beside her bandaged leg.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered.

Natsu ignored her as his faded hand lightly caressed her injured leg. Although he wasn't really touching her, Lucy could feel this a fiery sensation coursing through her leg. It made the sting in the wound slowly disappear.

He stood back up and sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Sorry about the picture frame by the way."

"It's fine," brushed off Lucy, hopping out of her seat. Her stomach was coiling so much and her heart felt strange. "I can replace the frame easily." She walked over to her living room, wanting to inspect the frame, her hand unconsciously tugged on her keys just as the lights in the room began to flicker. "Natsuuu, quit it!"

"It's not me."

Lucy rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips in an authoritative manner, "You're the only spiritual being here!"

"No I'm not."

Her face paled and she tried to speak, she really did, but no words came out.

"What?" blinked Natsu, which made Lucy curious about whether ghosts needed to blink. "You didn't think I was the only spirit around here, did you?"

"I-I—"

" _They're everywhere,_ " Natsu whispered ghoulishly against her ear before Lucy even realized he was no longer in front of her in her kitchen.

She let out a fleeting cry as she bolted out the door. "GRAY! GRAYYY!"

 **XOXOX**

Gray was able to contact Erza and ask if Lucy could spend the night after she had dragged him back to her apartment, clutching his arm with a bruising pressure. She made him stand guard while she packed up a night bag. Her first official sleepover and it was all because of her haunting infestation.

Natsu told her she was overreacting and that there will be spirits wherever she goes, but Lucy ignored him, stuffing her shirts messily into the bag while her zodiac keys clinked against each other since they were attached to her shorts by the belt loop.

"Do you really need to pack that much?" inquired Gray as he stood idly with his hands stuffed in his jean pockets.

"Of course!" she chided, remembering she also needed to pack bras and underwear. She heard the floor creek. She whirled around and in a thundering voice, she yelled, "Gray! Where do you think you're going?!"

"T-to the bathroom!" he stammered, freezing stiff in place.

"Y-you can't!"

"Fine! Jeez, what happened when I left? It's like you saw a ghost or somethin'." Then he mumbled something about Lucy being a second Erza while Natsu groaned, "Just let him go. I ain't gonna attack you!"

Lucy refused to acknowledge Natsu as she continued to silently pack.

"Lucyyyy, are you really gonna keep ignoring me?" whined Natsu. "I'm sorry for scaring you—well I'm not _really_ sorry 'cuz there's just something fun about messin' with you!"

Lucy scowled. "Was Natsu always so annoying?"

"HEY!"

"Yep," Gray answered without hesitancy. "I don't think there is— _was_ anyone more annoying than that bastard or stupid for that matter."

Natsu glowered.

"Hmm maybe he was dropped on his head," said Lucy, smirking at the ghost boy. Natsu's jutted out his bottom lip as he crossed his arms over his slim chest, reminding Lucy of a reprimanded puppy.

"Funny you say that. When he was a baby, his house caught on fire and I think the smoke musta did somethin' to that damn brain of his—made him a pyro too."

"Pyro?"

"Pyromaniac," said Gray. "He's obsessed with fire."

"Am not," grumbled Natsu, who was now sitting pretzel style next to Lucy on the floor. The room began to heat up with his growing annoyance.

"Like I can't even tell you how many times that idiot had set our high school on fire—and don't even get me started on our house. He was into fire performances—like fire breathing and if you look closely you can see scorch marks on our walls."

Lucy giggled and Gray wiped his sweaty forehead, his dark bangs started to stick. "Damn it's so hot in here. Is there something wrong with your air conditioning?"

"Probably," muttered Lucy, starting to perspire as well. She thought back to earlier how the room heated up— _so it was caused by Natsu._ "I didn't know he could do fire tricks." Although she was talking to Gray, her eyes were locked on Natsu, who wore a proud smile on his scarred face.

"Yeah and he was just starting to get good too."

And Gray's comment wiped Natsu's smile right off his face. "Starting to get good? Excuse me? I was friggin amazing!"

"And if Natsu were here right now, he'd probably argue how amazing he was," mused Gray, chuckling sadly.

"Yes have no idea," marveled Lucy incredulously. Was Gray able to channel Natsu without knowing? Or did Gray just know the ghost boy that well?

"I even have this video on my phone," Gray murmured, pulling out a slim black phone, "of Natsu setting his shirt on fire. It's hysterical!"

He pulled the video up and Natsu raged in the background. "What the hell?! I told him to delete that damn video! Why is he so annoying?!" And as his temper began to increase, the lights began to surge and the video wouldn't load, hell, Gray couldn't even close out of the app. And then the phone went blank.

"What the…?" said Gray, trying to turn his phone back on. "My phone was on full battery! How the hell is it dead? And what's wrong with your lights?" he growled, glaring up at her flickering ceiling. "Oww—did something just pull my hair?" He rubbed his head with Natsu smirking behind him.

With only a disdainful glance at Lucy, Natsu vanished from the room and the lights instantly stopped flickering and the room cooled down considerably.

"Guess I'll have to show you another day. Ready to go to Erza's?"

"Yep!" She walked with him to the door and that was when she realized something missing. "Uh, Gray…where're your pants?"

"SHIT!"

 **XOXOX**

The sleepover at Erza's flat was certainly an interesting experience. She had a remarkable collection of sharp swords on display all throughout the hallways and her fridge seemed to only be stocked with strawberry shortcake and Lucy was about to puke if she had another slice of it.

Her apartment was also sad. There were photos everywhere of her, Natsu, and Gray. Most of the photos involved Erza holding the boys in headlocks, forcing them to smile and be civil—but they were cute nonetheless.

"Are you sure you don't want any more cake?" inquired Erza as she slammed her knife down to cut another slice.

"I-I'm sure," Lucy said, holding her hands up defensively with thin smile.

"Your loss," she said. "Sorry about your place by the way. Having it broken into and Gray told me your air conditioning broke and your lights keep flickering. I can try to help you get a discount on your rent. I can be pretty persuasive," she said, running her finger along her the blade of her cake knife as she started to clean up.

"No, no! I'm sure it was just a fluke!" Lucy squeaked.

Erza then beckoned Lucy to follow her into what she presumed was the bedroom, walking past several display cases of shimmery armor and weapons. Her room looked unlived in. It was so neat and pristine, Lucy was almost scared to set foot in there.

The girls changed into their sleepwear and Lucy's eyes fell, again, on another photo of the trio, Natsu, Gray, and Erza. This time they were older, could have been taken this month for all Lucy knew. It was Natsu giving Gray bunny ears with Erza looking ready to punch him.

"The last photo I took with Natsu," said Erza quietly, taking a seat on her scarlet bed, across from Lucy. "If I knew it was going to be the last I would have smiled…" Her well-manicured fingers curled up.

Lucy's eyes softened. "He looks really happy."

"He was always happy," she said, hugging herself. "Or that's what I hoped." Erza's brown eyes grew dark. "He was loud and annoying and always laughing, but Natsu...he never opened himself up to anyone. No one knows much about him besides the basics since we all grew up together in the orphanage." She looked bleak.

"Orphanage?"

"Yeah," Erza said, "that's how we all became friends. All of us were in the same orphanage and went to the same school together and now university too."

"O-oh."

"I always wondered if Natsu was lonely," Erza looked dazed as she mindlessly smoothed out her night shirt.

Lucy smiled sincerely. "He had all of you guys. How could he have possibly been lonely?"

"Maybe. But there was this girl he would talk about a few weeks before he—" Erza broke off, her eyes slowly closed then opened.

"A girl?" Lucy tilted her head.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to be her friend. And kept saying how lonely she looked because she was always by herself. I just thought he was self-projecting…But now I wonder…" Erza's narrowing eyes flashed over to Lucy and Lucy had to fight the urge to flinch, "if _you're_ the girl Natsu was talking about."

"EHHH?"

"Well it makes perfect sense," continued Erza, her nose pointed in the air. "You show up _claiming_ to be a friend of Natsu and Natsu never introduced you to anyone—typical Natsu never learning proper etiquettes."

"Or personal space," teased Lucy, trying to throw the attention off herself. Erza seemed sharp and it wouldn't take her long to figure out Lucy never met Natsu.

Erza chuckled, nodding her head in agreement and then asked, "So you like reading, right?" She stretched over to her nightstand and dug her hand into a drawer. "I have a few books that I truly consider to be one of the greatest works ever written that you might like to borrow—"

She handed Lucy three thick books that were so heavy Lucy almost dropped them. She placed them down next to them, silently noting how the bed sunk at their weight. Smiling tightly, she flipped through the smallest one mindlessly. She gasped, her jaw fell open, and her cheeks warmed considerably—just as a voice screamed in her ear, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

And Lucy screeched so loud that it hurt her throat. She dropped the book as she stared over her shoulder. And there sat a paler-than-usual Natsu, who looked disturbed by what he had just read. When did he get here? Was he here the whole time?

"What's wrong?!" exclaimed Erza, pulling a knife out from under her golden pillow, ready to attack.

"N-nothing!" Lucy said hurriedly. She ruffled her hair. "I-I just wasn't expecting that…Er why do you have a knife under your pillow?"

"What? It's not that graphic." She said, sliding her knife back under her pillow. Then she reached down to pick the book back up, her brown eyes darting back and forth as she reread what Lucy had just read.

"Yes it was and I love how you ignored my question about the knife…" Lucy murmured, sweating. Glancing over at Natsu, who now seated pretzel-style right next to her. Close enough so that his ghostly knee just brushed her bare thigh. He really didn't have a clue about personal space…

Erza shrugged, placing the book back down on her nightstand and just as she did that, she paused, gazing at the photograph again. She picked it up. "So how was Gray? He seemed a bit out of it when he called me…"

"He's alright—"

"It's strange to think that this was also the last time I broke up one of Gray's and Natsu's fights…Those two were always going at each other."

"Erza—" Natsu's mouth fell as he reached over the bed to touch her. His hand didn't go through Erza and Erza actually started itching the spot Natsu was touching. She slammed the photo back down and it toppled over. Abruptly stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her night attire. "I'm gonna go shower. Make yourself at home."

And she left.

" _When did you get here_ ," Lucy hissed to Natsu, praying that Erza couldn't hear her once the water started run from across the hall.

"I was here the whole time," he said. How did she not notice? Well she should have since she wasn't cold like she normally was… "I wanted to make sure Erza was holding out alright, but I dunno what I was expecting." He sighed, his head hanging.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you hear it?"

With trepidation, Lucy asked, "Hear what?"

"She's crying in the shower." He righted the fallen photograph, avidly avoiding eye contact.

"Natsu—" she called, but he was gone and didn't come back for the rest of the night.

 **XOXOX**

Returning home from Erza's the following day, Lucy was greeted by a dreary Natsu lying on her couch, gazing at an unlit lavender candle. He looked like a dog waiting for his owner to return. "Lucy!" He disappeared for a moment just to appear right in front of her. "How was the sleepover after I left?" he asked, beaming like a hyper golden retriever.

"It was fine…She offered me more cake before I left…" She shuddered at the thought of ever having cake again…Thinking back to Gray's conversation, she asked, "Is what Gray said true? Are you really a pyromaniac?"

"Gray lies," scoffed Natsu, resting his arms behind his head. "I ain't a pyromaniac, I'm a fire _master_!"

"Sure, sure," Lucy giggled.

"It's true! Go look at my Facebook—or Instagram!"

"Sounds like all that smoke from your childhood fire really did poison your brain," she said, pitying him.

"Maybe…That fire killed my parents," said Natsu, his voice sounded unusually empty. "So my adoptive father, Igneel, told me I gotta control the thing I fear the most."

"Oh," was all Lucy could say as the guilt bubbled her stomach. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being insensitive. I had no idea and I'm sorry about your parents—wait you're _dead_."

"Your point?" He raised a pink brow.

"You can go see your parents, can't you?" she asked, eagerness rising. This was her chance. She could find out everything she ever wanted to know about the afterlife. It was something she used to think long and hard about back when her mother had first passed. What was it like? Was it peaceful? Was her mom happy?

"That," said Natsu with a gleaming look, "is classified information."

"Classified?!" squawked Lucy. "What do you mean classified?"

"It means I ain't tellin' you anything," teased Natsu. "Go see a psychic if you're so curious."

"But—"

"Lucy—"

"—can't you tell me if you see my mom?" she begged with puppy dog eyes. Natsu looked uncomfortable, lips drawing into a frown.

"Lucy," he looked like he was in pain, "I _can't._ "

"Yes you can!" Lucy yelled, her hands curled up anxiously as her keys on her hips jingled.

"No I really can't—"

"You can't or you won't?" Fire coursed through her veins. She was absolutely livid. How could he not tell her about her own mother? He was being selfish and cruel and—

"Lucy, you're not being fair," he said.

"Not being fair?" she reiterated with a humorless laugh. "I'll tell you what's not fair. Being stuck with a ghost who means nothing to me!"

Natsu flinched as if her words had caused him physical damage and that just added fuel to the fire. How dare he look hurt when he was the one hurting her? "Get out," she barked. "Get out! I don't want you here!" But Natsu didn't leave. He just sat there staring blankly at her, completely taken aback by her outburst so Lucy decided to leave instead.

She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. And despite doors being futile to ghosts, it felt _really good_ to slam it. She barely had time to grab her keyring before she hurtled herself onto her soft bed and let the loud, painful sobs wreak havoc on her body, cradling her keys to her chest.

She wanted her mom so badly. She would do anything just to hear her warm soothing voice or to see her magnificent beauty that Lucy knew she would never live up to. She needed to stop talking to Natsu and regain a sense of normalcy—

She felt a light, tingly pressure on the top of her head. It was comforting and gentle and lessoned the ache inside her chest. Could it be—could it be her mother? She lifted her tear-stained face off her pillow and abruptly sat up on her knees. She looked next to her and saw Natsu offering her a small smile with his airy hand on her head.

"I know I mean nothing to you, but for what it's worth, you mean a lot to me," said Natsu quietly.

"Natsu…" she sniffled.

Swiftly, he leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers. Lucy's heart stuttered. She swore she could _feel him_ —like physically _feel_ his forehead against hers as if he were a regular _living_ human being. Surely it was just her imagination.

"S-so…close…" she said breathily, her cheeks darkened.

"'cuz all my friends mean a lot to me," he continued to say. "I'm sorry I can't tell you anything about your mom and I'm sorry I can't tell you much of anything. But I swear I'll tell you anything else. I'll tell you about my adoptive father, I'll tell you all about my fights with Gray and that time I set my arm on fire or almost burned down my school or how I adopted Happy. Lucy, I'll tell you anything you wanna know about me, this I promise you."

His eyes were unblinking, so intense and sincere, Lucy felt like he was looking at more than her bloodshot-teary eyes. He was looking into her _soul._

She swallowed thickly and with her croaky, hoarse voice, she said, "Okay."

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Lol as you can see, this fic really is a NaLu fic :'D lots of you were starting to question me :3c**

 **And poor Erza missing Natsu as well :/**

 **I think the fic will take a lighter turn the next few chapters !**

 **Thank you all for reading! Hope ya liked it ^^**


	9. Love Bites

**So today is Fanfic Writer Appreciation Day! So I decided to update and make this Happy Fanfic Reader Appreciation Day :'D Thank you all so much for reading and being so sweet and kind! I truly appreciate you all.**

 **And to fellow fic writers who read this, thank you as well for writing!**

* * *

 **~Love Bites~**

It wasn't until midnight of the following day when Natsu decided to share tales for hours upon hours that made Lucy cry even more, however, this time the tears were from laughter. "And Gildarts—this perverted old bastard—caught me red handed— _literally_ 'cuz I didn't have time to wash the damn paint off— got detention for an entire week! And Gray still has no idea it was me!"

Lucy fell over laughing, her ribs ached. "You're like a kitsune," she teased, wiping away tears.

"Pshh, I'm like a dragon!"

"Noo," Lucy countered, "You're trickster—just like a kitsune!"

"A trickster?

"Yep! And you always have some sort of ulterior motive that you keep involving me in," she continued speaking, her face slightly faltered. He was like a character in this mythology book her mother used to read to her before bed. The kitsune always wreaked havoc on those around on it while cackling in the distance.

"I dunno what you're talking about," he said, smirking while rubbing the bottom of his nose with his index finger. _The itch of a liar_ , Lucy rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket covers up and idly she traced her finger over the key for Aquarius. From what she could recall, that key, in particular, was the one her mom always grasped onto tightly when she was ever afraid or nervous, although she would pretend to be strong for Lucy's sake, but Lucy could see right through her mother's façade.

Natsu delicately watched her like a cat curious about its prey. "What's with those keys you're always holdin'?"

"Hmm?" Lucy froze in her actions. Then innocently rattled the object in her hand. "These keys?"

Within the blink of an eye, Natsu appeared right next to her and huskily said, "Yeah, those keys."

Lucy squawked at the sudden closeness, clutching her blanket tightly against her chest as she fell back against the headboard of her bed. Minor pain shot through her shoulder at the collision. She hissed, rubbing it and aggressively bit her lip in hopes that it would soothe the sudden increase in her pulse.

"You're always playing with them and you take 'em everywhere." His voice grew easy and inquisitive as he gazed at the keys like a psychic would peer into a crystal ball.

"They're my mom's—well a family heirloom actually; passed down from generation to generation." Her voice grew small. "She gave them to me after she got sick. Told me that if I'm ever afraid or scared that the keys would protect me."

Through Natsu's pink bangs, she could make out the crease in his pale forehead creased and Lucy tried to ignore the fact that he looked kind of cute when he was confused. "How the hell are keys s'posed to protect you?" he inquired.

"They—"

"OOH I KNOW!" Natsu bellowed and the energy in the room swelled with his growing enthusiasm. "YOU CAN STAB THE BASTARD WHO COMES AT YA!"

"Er no—well I guess you _could,_ but that's not—"

"Or maybeee you could lock a creep up in a closet or—"

"Stop interrupting me, you dummy!" Lucy yelled, whacking her pillow through his vaporous body. Natsu snickered at that, but didn't say anything. "It's not a weapon! They're just keys that represent the zodiac. Mom said they're gate keys that open to a realm of a celestial world and that only a true wielder of the keys can use their true power."

"What's their true power?" he asked, eyes bright with curiosity, reminding Lucy of how she used to look back in her lessons with Brandish—who always looked bored as she doodled all over Lucy's books.

She blushed. "I-I don't know… Mom never said. She always made jokes though that you could summon strange-humanoid creatures from it—I actually wrote a short story on it because it always fascinated me, but it's not very good since I was only 5 at the time…"

"How do you become a true wielder?" His tone no longer held.

"All you need are all 12 keys—I only have 10—and One Magic," Lucy explained, remembering her mother's words precisely.

"And what's One Magic?"

"Love," Lucy said, closing her eyes as she placed her hand over her heart. "At least that's what I think because everything magical comes from the heart in every fantasy book I've ever read."

Abruptly, he asked, "Can I see them?" Lucy complied without thinking much of it. Their hands ghostly touched during the exchange and the hair on her arms instantly stuck up and her stomach tightened. Would she ever get used to the feel of him?

 _Should she even_ get used to the feel of him?

She let go of the keys and because she was so distracted by her thoughts, she barely heard Natsu gasp as the keys smacked the bed. His hand shot back so fast back like the keys had burned him.

Lucy clucked her tongue. "I don't know what I was expecting. You drop everything, honestly…" However, Natsu looked like he had hardly heard her as he gazed at his hand in astonishment.

"I'm going to sleep," she announced, not wanting to know why he was acting weird all of sudden.

"Already?" he whined, finally dropping his hand. "But it's so early!"

"I would hardly call two a.m. early…"

"Well my old man used to let me stay up all night if I wanted to because sleep is for the weak!"

"Igneel?" questioned Lucy, vaguely remember him mentioning the odd name prior.

"Yep!" grinned Natsu. "He was the best! No one more cut out to be a father than him! He taught me how to read and write because my first orphanage did such a shitty job with that—Although Erza didn't approve of what Igneel had taught me and gave me one-on-one lessons—" he shuddered at the memory.

Lucy giggled, trying to imagine Erza teaching little Natsu with her forceful attitude. Then she switched to morbid mode and sadly said, "Igneel must have been devastated with your death."

"Probably," said Natsu, "if he didn't die first."

"O-oh! How did he—actually you don't have to tell me," she amended, realizing she was prying. "I know how hard it is to talk about _that_." Her mind ghosted back over to thoughts of her mother lying sick in bed.

"Nah it's fine. It was a car crash. That's how I got this scar on my neck." He pointed to a slithery scar on his neck that was barely visible due to his scaly scarf.

She winced. Although she had a feeling Natsu could see his dad again now that he too is dead, it was still a traumatizing story, especially to have something as a constant reminder from it. The survivor's guilt he felt must have rivaled Lisanna's.

"That's how I met Gray and Erza and the others since they're all orphans too. We all lived in the same orphanage. That's where I got Happy! Lisanna and I hatched him from an egg—"

"Cats don't come from eggs, dummy!"

"I'm telling you! We found this egg in the woods and I accidentally dropped it and then a cat appeared out of nowhere!"

"He must be exceedingly extraordinary…" she said, covering her mouth to yawn. She was too tried to argue over feline reproduction.

"That's what he is!" shouted Natsu, full of energy that Lucy was currently lacking. "He's an exceed!"

"But that's not a—why do I bother," she mumbled, realizing Natsu wasn't even listening. She yawned again, snuggling against her starry comforter.

He smiled softly. "I'll let you sleep." He tossed his head back looking contemplative, however, his head went a little too far and ended up right through the wall. Lucy stared in utter amazement and aggravation. As if sensing her stare, Natsu pulled his head of the wall to glare her. "What?"

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I don't want you pulling pranks on me while I'm asleep!"

"Oi, you didn't mind me bein' in the room when you fell asleep during _Boku no—_ "

"That was different!" she wailed. "I didn't intentionally fall asleep with you there. It just _happened_ and, besides, I don't want you watching me sleep either!"

"Aww, but it's so much fun watching you droll!"

" _GET OUT!"_

And with that said, Natsu's heat vanished, leaving Lucy in a constant state of shivering. Maybe she shouldn't have kicked him out…

 **XOXOX**

The next morning, Natsu forced Lucy out of bed by the crack of dawn (although he argued that 11 a.m. could hardly be considered the crack of dawn) because he wanted her to go visit Happy. Lucy begrudgingly obliged, slipping drowsily into a navy skirt with a pink top and compiled a wad of make up on her face to make her look live.

When Gray answered his door, he was dressed in only a pair of icy blue boxers, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Lucy?" His voice was raspy.

She blushed heavily, trying to keep her eyes trained on his face while Natsu moaned in disgust, "Ugh the pervert can't even put clothes on before answering the door?"

"What are you doing here so early?" asked the groggy Gray.

She turned to Natsu, raising a snarky brow to prove her earlier point and he rolled his eyes in response. "I uh wanted to visit Happy!" she said, forcing a cheery smile on her face. Maybe if she pretended this was completely normal, then it would make the situation in itself completely normal.

Gray mumbled something completely incoherent and then held the door wide open for her to slip in.

"Whoaa," awed Natsu, gawking at the house. "It looks so _neat_." And Natsu was right; the house looked cleaner than last time, almost unlived in besides the living room's coffee table that had empty beer bottles on it.

"Happy!" Natsu called and from down the hall near his bedroom, Lucy could hear the pitter-patter of racing paws and then Happy appeared in a blue blur.

"Happy!" she exclaimed, dropping down to a squat to pet the kitty. Natsu sat next to her petting his beloved cat while Happy rubbed himself against Lucy's bare leg.

"So weird," gawked Gray, suddenly more awake. "Happy really must like you. I never seen him run like that to anyone besides Natsu."

"Well I guess I must be the chosen one," she boasted while Natsu coughed, "Liar." And then he cooed to his cat. "Sorry I had to leave you alone with this stripping pervert, Happy. Hope you can forgive me."

Happy purred like an engine, rubbing its small head against Natsu's hand.

"I'm actually heading out soon to meet Erza and the others for lunch. Wanna come with?"

Lucy nodded, still trying to avoid staring at Gray's abs. "Great! Lemme get dressed." He left and only a few minutes later he returned. "Ready to go?"

"Sure— _OH MY GOD—"_ She screamed loud enough to wake the dead. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GETTING _DRESSED_! NOT GETTING _UNDRESSED_!"

"WHAT?!" he yelped, eyes bulging from his sockets, realizing that he was stark naked. "I swear I was wearing clothes before I left my room!"

Lucy quickly turned around, snapping her eyes shut and Natsu hunched over, sniggering, "That's a sight I certainly did not miss."

"If it makes you feel any better, everyone's seen me naked on many occasions," mentioned Gray before he left to get dressed.

She wished she could wash her eyes out with bleach as she snuck a glance at Natsu. He was too busy playing with Happy, who purred like crazy the second he started too scratch between his ears. And for some reason, that alone filled her with enough innocence to block out the memory of what she had just seen.

 **XOXOX**

Gray took her to The Guild, which Lucy was starting learn was their usual hangout spot and that was mainly due to their friend Mira being one of the workers there.

"This used to be my favorite place to eat," mumbled Natsu, floating closely behind. "Mira makes the best fire chicken by far!"

Lucy frowned, trying to picture what fire chicken was and the only image that came to her mind was a roasted chicken doused in flames. She grimaced, imagining how burnt it must taste.

"Lucy, are you okay?!" Levy asked, brown eyes wide with worry. "Gray told us what had happened—how someone broke into your apartment and trashed it—"

"—and then came back and cleaned up the mess," finished Lisanna, looking rather amazed and for once, her pale face wasn't stained with tears and her eyes weren't puffy. Although Lucy could sense a sadness inside them like a still ocean.

"Who the hell does that?" grunted Gajeel, sprinkling his sandwich with metallic flakes. Lucy internally puzzled over what the substance was because there was no way he was actually eating metal, _right_?

"Maybe they felt guilty?" said Levy, looking sheepish.

Gajeel snorted. "Sounds like a dumb prank that Salamander woulda pulled."

And the whole lot agreed with half-hearted chuckles and at the exact moment, Gajeel jumped out of his seat. "Ow! Who just pulled my hair? Was it you, Bunny Girl?!"

"Don't you think you would have seen me do it?" muttered Lucy, sweat-dropping from across the table as she glared at Natsu, who was smirking proudly behind Gajeel.

"Relax," said Gray coolly. "Your hair probably snagged on the back of the seat since it's so damn long."

Lucy gave Gray a grateful smile and Natsu scoffed.

"If I ever find out who that scum bag was," said Erza, clenching her fist around a butter knife, " _I'll make them regret trashing your apartment_!"

"Gahhh even when I'm dead she still scares me," said Natsu in Lucy's ear; no longer standing behind Gajeel. She let out a cry of fright and all eyes were on her. "S-sorry—-a fly buzzed in my ear." Her heart was racing.

"Ghihi Shrimp reacts ten times worse! She starts screaming like—ACK! _My foot_ —" Gajeel bit his lip in agony while Levy looked rather pleased with herself. "Why the hell am I getting abused?" he grumbled.

Everyone laughed at his pain and Gray busily picked at his fries. Lucy stared hungrily at them seeing as the pancakes she had didn't fill her up at all. "You want?" he asked, giving her a sideways glance.

"Noo, I'm fine," she said, holding her hand up to emphasize the rejection, but her stomach countered her with a loud growl.

Gray shoved the fries in front of her. "Just take."

"Well if you insist," Lucy elatedly popped one into her mouth while Mira giggled, refilling everyone's glasses. "They're so cute!"

 **XOXOX**

"I miss food," Natsu whined, resting his droopy head on Lucy's table like a moping dog.

"Sucks to suck," said Lucy, nibbling on the leftover fries Gray had let her bring home.

"It was my one true love. Hey can you describe to me the taste—in great detail. Like how salty and savory and—"

"No way!" she said, aghast. That just sounded wrong on so many levels.

"Why not?"

"Because you're creeping me out!" she cried and then she quickly answered her now-ringing phone. "Hey, Levy?"

"Why couldn't I have turned into a vampire?" huffed Natsu,

"Lucy! A bunch of us are hanging out tonight and—" Levy started to say, but Lucy couldn't focus because of Natsu's burning gaze on her bare neck. "I wonder…" he hummed.

As happy as she was to be asked for plans, she couldn't help but stiffen because of Natsu. "Don't you dare—" she started, growling.

"Uh sorry what?" asked Levy.

"Sorry! I wasn't talking to you, Levy! Yeah hanging out sounds great—DON'T YOU DARE BITE ME!"

"C'monnn, just one taste!" yelled Natsu, chasing after Lucy, who ran like her life depended on it—and for all she knew, maybe it _did._ Knocking into her kitchen chairs, she accidentally got herself cornered.

"Got you!" Natsu grinned evilly, licking his lips.

"Noooo!" she cried and Natsu leaned his face close to her neck. Warm air tickled her bare skin, creating goosebumps and rampant chills all over her body. And could have sworn she felt his lips press against the nape of her neck; she gasped and her pulse went crazy as heated shocks rushed throughout her body.

She could no longer hear what Levy was saying. Hell, she could no longer think or even breathe. Her heart never felt more erratic in her entire life. She was so stunned and oddly _entranced._ What was happening to her?

"Not a vampire," he said, his voice was uneven and surprised. However, Lucy wasn't sure what he was surprised by exactly. Did he really think he was a vampire?

He pulled back, gazing at Lucy with a newfound expression. Her mouth parted slightly, ready to chastise him, but no words came out. Natsu's eyes dropped down to her lips. Her stomach coiled and her body felt significantly warmer making her wonder if the sudden hot flash came from herself or from Natsu.

"L-Lucy?" asked a trepid Levy, startling Lucy out of her catatonic state. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah—I—I got a puppy—bad uh _Plue_! N-no biting!"

"Aww!" cooed Levy. "What kind of dog is it?! I wanna see—I'll bet the others would want to as well too! Can we come over?"

"Of course!" said Lucy, nervously sweating. "I-I will see you later then—bye!"

"Plue, you named me _Plue_?" exclaimed Natsu. "The hell kinda name is that?"

"A cute one that you don't deserve!" she snapped. "Now I need to go buy a dog!" She fretfully bit her lip, praying she wouldn't run into Levy on her way to the pet shop—where is the pet shop? And was she even allowed to have pets in her apartment complex? "When will all these lies end?!"

"Yess! Dog shopping! I'll take you to where I get all of Happy's pet supplies!"

"Fine," she said and after a moments pause, she went back to before. "I can't believe you tried to bite my neck!" She rubbed her hand over the still-tingling spot.

"I said I was sorry!" he said, impishly grinning.

"No you didn't!"

"Whoops." His grin widened.

"What would have happened if you really were a vampire?!" she hissed, checking her fringy handbag to make sure her wallet was in there. "Would you have drank me dry?!"

"Of course not," he said. "Your blood would probably taste weird and gross—"

Lucy exaggeratedly groaned, slamming her door shut to cut off the ghost boy's spiel.

 **XOXOX**

"Y-you didn't say anything about a bus!" cried Natsu as Lucy walked to the very last row, away from any prying ears.

"Well how else am I supposed to get there?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe by _walking?!_ " he yelled, desperation growing on his see-through-green face as he took the empty seat next to her.

"I didn't want to walk," she said, furrowing.

"Well you could use the _exercise_ —"

"The only thing I wanna _exorcise_ is _you_ ," she seethed, her brown eyes turned molten.

She jolted forwards the second the bus started moving. "What's with you—EEK!" Natsu had keeled over, his face turned a nastier shade of green. And suddenly she remembered their conversation back at the hospital where Natsu looked like he was going to vomit when he talked about transportation. "HOW ARE YOU POSSIBLY MOTION SICK? YOU'RE A GHOST FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Uh…Lucy…" moaned Natsu, and despite his tortured state, he was gazing at her with amused eyes.

"Huh?"

He pointed straight ahead and Lucy turned her head slowly to see that every person on the bus was gawking at her thanks to her outburst. She let out a squeak before burying her face into her hands. "I'm never taking the bus again."

"Thank…god," chuckled Natsu through his dry heaves.

When they finally got off the bus, Natsu was practically kissing the asphalt and Lucy had to ask: "How come you didn't just uhh—you know—poof to the store?"

Natsu's jaw dropped and he pointed his finger at her. "WAIT A SECOND!"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT!"

"DAMN IT!"

Lucy could only face-palm before she stalked off inside the pet store—which was rather huge and contained all sorts of creatures from chameleons to ferrets and from cats to dogs—which was where she was headed. She made her way to the back of the store, not caring if Natsu was near or far because she was determined _not_ to look crazy here.

And lucky for Lucy, the back area was completely empty besides the dogs, allowing her to talk comfortably to Natsu.

"Oooh they're all so cute!" Lucy cried, resting a hand against her cheek.

"You should get this one—no wait this one—NO DEFINITELY THIS ONE!" Natsu bellowed, his excitement seemed to fuel all the puppies because they were all yelping and begging for attention. And she couldn't help but laugh because Natsu looked so cute—not that she would ever tell him that of course. "OOHH THIS ONE'S A FIGHTER! LUCY, YOU GOTTA GET HIM!"

"I don't want a fighting dog!" she said indignantly and then her eyes fell on snow white puppy; a toy poodle. "I WANT HIM!" she squealed, grabbing the puppy from the tank. She held it close to her face, letting it lick her nose. "Sooo cute!"

"Uck," groaned Natsu, "figures you would pick the most girly looking dog here."

"He's not girly," she said holding the puppy out so Natsu could see him properly. "He's fierce! Rawrrr!"

He snorted and Lucy nuzzled the puppy against her cheek. Natsu's face softened. "He is pretty cute—kinda looks like a weird snowman!" he said, boyishly grinning as he reached over to stroke the dog. And as he gently petted the poodle, his hand brushed over Lucy's, making her heart irregularly palpitate.

"Snowman?" She frowned. "How does he look like—"

"Lucy?!"

And she screamed; nearly dropping the dog, but she fixed her grip at the last second.

"Whoa, calm down! It's just me—Gray—the boy you stole fries from!" said a frantic Gray and Lucy quickly calmed herself back down. "Err who were you talking to?"

"Myself!" she said, forcing a smile on her face. "I mean some dummy said Plue looks like a snowman so I was just trying to figure out how he looks like one."

"Plue?"

"My dog—when I buy him that is—which is now and uh what are you doing here?" she asked, her fake smile was almost painful at this point and her armpits felt drenched in her nervous sweat as she listened to Natsu snicker at her awkward situation.

"Buying food for Happy," answered Gray, holding up a big bag of cat food as proof. "So what made you want to get a dog all of sudden?"

"Well I figured having a dog will help me sleep better at night after the intruder thing," she explained. Her stomach churned for the worst. She had always abhorred liars and now she has become one. Her fake smile wavered. _Great, just great._

"Makes sense. Although I dunno how much damage that little thing can do to an intruder…"

"He may look cute," insisted Lucy, "but he's a killing machine!"

"If you say so," snickered Gray. "D'you need any help? Carrying home food and toys and training pads?"

And Lucy suddenly felt dizzy, feeling way in over her head. What was she thinking? Buying a dog because of her impulsive lie. Would she even be a good pet owner?

She felt a light pressure on top of her head—almost like a hand and Natsu's ghostly voice said, "There's a reason I wanted you to adopt Happy, remember? So I know you'll be a great dog owner."

Her cheeks turned red. Why did Natsu even want her—a stranger at the time—to adopt Happy?

"Lucy?" called Gray, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Uh yeah! That would be great! I could use all the help I can get!" she said, her smile easing in to a real one.

"Alright, the bus should be coming any minute so let's—"

"N-NO! NO BUS!" Lucy _and_ Natsu yelled simultaneously.

"But we live so far away!" argued Gray.

"Yeah, b-but—" She looked around desperately for an excuse because there was no way she could tell Gray that the people on the bus think she's crazy. Her eyes fell on Natsu, who was busy gagging. "I-I have motion sickness!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Gray sputtered, his droopy eyes bugged out. "Did you and Natsu meet at some kinda Motion-Sickness Anonymous?"

"Oi, I didn't know you get motion sick too!" Natsu cried with excitement.

"I don't, stupid!" she hissed when Gray wasn't looking.

"Then why do you want—oh right! The entire bus knows you're a nutcase!" Natsu smirked.

And Lucy stomped out of the store with Gray shouting after her that she has to pay for the dog.

 **XOXOX**

Having Gray help her set up was the best decision ever. He seemed to know a lot about dogs and offered to help out with the training process and Gray offered to treat her to ice cream while they walked Plue for the first time.

"I always wanted a dog," admitted Gray in between mouthfuls, "but my mentor Ur was allergic—even to the hypoallergenic types. And then after she past, the orphanage wouldn't allow pets—beats me how Assflame was able to sneak Happy in."

"Why don't you get one now?" inquired Lucy thoughtfully, tightening her hold on Plue's starry leash.

"Happy doesn't play well with others," said Gray, exhaling. "At this point, I don't even care anymore. The little bastard has grown on me. Like I think I'm more of cat person than a dog person now."

"Hmm I don't think I'm any type of animal person to be honest," joked Lucy. "I'm so overwhelmed. Did you know they need to get vaccinated?"

Gray nearly choked on his ice cream. "You didn't know that?!"

Lucy flushed, quickly clearly her throat to change the subject. "So uh you said you had a mentor?"

"Yeah, Ur," he said. "She taught me how to do ice sculptures and how to snowboard. She took me in after my parents died—almost like a second mother to me." He mushed around his ice cream, making it into a soupy concoction.

"But Erza said you guys were all orphans—"

"Ur died," said Gray abruptly. "All my fault too." He laughed without humor, chucking his ice cream out.

"I highly doubt that," said Lucy lightly.

"You don't know what you're talking about," snapped Gray, storming off without even a goodbye as an icy chill danced in his wake.

Lucy faltered, instantly feeling guilty for offending the boy. She chucked her ice cream out, suddenly feeling disgusted by it and Natsu appeared next to her, glowering. "Why'd you just waste all that ice cream?! So not fair! You're so unappreciative of being able to eat."

She ignored him, not on purpose, but because she was upset. Did she just ruin her friendship with Gray because of this?

"Hey," Natsu's hand grabbed her forearm. She froze in place, meeting his kind eyes. "Don't worry much 'bout Gray. He's a bit of an asshole when he gets sensitive." He smiled gently and Lucy's heart skipped a bit.

What was it about Natsu's smile that made her heart soar with hope?

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Wahh almost wrote 5k words! Andd Ooohh Lucy's got doggy now! Pets make everything better esp with their 6** **th** **sense mueheh :') I'm excited to show you all what else I have planned!**

 **Hope you guys have a great week this week!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Let's Ask Natsu

**LOL im crying, I wrote this chapter AND IT DIDNT SAVE ADASDSFDS sorry if it looks like theres less effort in this because it was actual death trying to rewrite ;o;**

* * *

 **~Let's Ask Natsu~**

The following evening Levy, Cana, Erza, Mira, and Lisanna got to meet Plue and they absolutely adored him. They had spent a good two hours messing around with the overly energetic puppy and Lucy was fine with that and was extra fine that they had no idea she had only bought Plue today.

What Lucy wasn't fine about was Gray. She tried to keep herself from sulking, tried to be as peppy as they all were, but how could she? She hurt his feelings and didn't know what to do about it. Her stomach felt tense and knotty.

Despite the knots, Lucy was able to feel light and happy with her new friends. They were funny and each had a unique personality that made Lucy want to write them into characters in a book. Cana gave off a big sister vibe that you could ask for advice in anything and she'd already experienced it. Mira seemed like the sweet and gentle motherly friend with Lisanna similar in personality, both of which enjoyed teasing their friends about ships. Erza was the most mature with little quirks when Cana teased her about Jellal—she became a stuttering mess. And Levy, she was the book nerd friend that Lucy always dreamt about.

As the evening sky grew darker, Cana pulled something out of her tote bag. A board game by the looks of it. Lucy grinned in anticipation. She never played one with a group of people—alway just Brandish, who would grow bored quickly and give up.

"Brought a Ouija board," Cana explained with a haughty grin.

"Ouija board?" Lucy repeated, glancing around at the others; they all looked equally curious as Lucy felt.

"Yeah! It's a game people use to talk to the dead. Figured it could be fun and maybe we can try to contact Natsu," explained Cana. She pulled the board out of the box and placed it on the center of Lucy's coffee table, tossing the box somewhere behind her. Plue's nails pattered against the floor as he chased after the box.

Everyone gathered around, gazing quizzically at the board. It was wooden and had a picture of a sun in the left upper corner with the word _Yes_ next to it. In the opposite corner was a moon with the word _No._ There was a _Goodbye_ on the very bottom with a row of numbers above it, followed by a rainbow shape of letters.

No one seemed opposed to the idea, but Lucy could see the looks of skepticism on all their faces. Cana place down this wooden pointer that had a glass circle in its center. "This is called the planchette," she said briskly. "Now everyone put two fingers on it."

"A way to contact me?" puzzled Natsu, appearing in the space between Lucy and Levy. Lucy flinched, but mentally praised herself for not yelping like she normally would. When did he get there? Had he been here the whole time? Judging by the flood of heat she felt radiating around her, he must have just arrived.

"So how do we know if the person we talk to is really Natsu?" asked Levy, placing her fingers on it with hesitance. Lucy followed suit, being the last person to touch it.

"I'll give him a test question," said Erza, fluffing out her long, scarlet hair. "Natsu, if this is really you, convince us."

Natsu snickered, placing his fingers right on top of Lucy's because there was no empty space for his own. She couldn't stop the blush from sprouting on her cheeks because out of all the fingers, why did he chose hers? And why did his whispery touch send tingles up her arm?

With a jerk, the planchette—thanks to Natsu—started to glide over to the letter _E._ Frightened gasps echoed all around the table as everyone's eyes shot up in union, glancing at one another with petrified expressions.

"E-R-Z-A," it spelled out, "F-I-G-H-T." Lucy's face mushed together, confused at what Natsu was trying to spell. "M-E."

"Erza, fight me?" Lucy blurted out, tilting her head to the right and all the girls began screaming like crazy: "IT'S REALLY HIM!"

"Unless," barked Erza, looking sharply at everyone like they were suspects in a murder crime, "one of you moved it—Natsu, if you're here, blow out that candle!" She pointed to the lit lavender candle that was resting on a corner table that Cana had lit early to set the mood.

Natsu let out a long sigh. "I feel like an animal at the zoo." Lucy offered him an amused smile and then he disappeared and the candle was no longer lit. He reappeared next to her just as the others all let out scared shrieks. Both Erza and Levy clamped a scared hand on Lucy's forearms, Cana was hugging her beer against her chest, and Mira and Lisanna were hugging each other. No one could mistake the fear they felt as a measly prank—except Lucy, of course, and little did she know that her lack of reaction did not go unnoticed.

Although everyone was momentarily afraid, Lisanna decided to be the brave one to speak next. "Natsu," she paused to swallow and while everyone was looking at Lisanna, Lucy kept her eyes trained on Natsu. He was gazing intensely at Lisanna and from the change in the air, Lucy could tell he was nervous about whatever was going to come out of the girl's mouth.

"I'm so sorry," Lisanna finally breathed out, staring directly at the board, her lips curling.

Natsu's lips formed a small smile as he began to move the board. It took a while, but he eventually spelled out, "Don't be. I wouldn't change a thing." Lisanna let out a shaky breath that was crossed with a sob and Lucy hoped that would finally give Lisanna the closure she had needed.

And somehow from all the tear-jerking _I miss yous_ from everyone, the mood of the night changed for the worst, at least in Lucy's case. "So since I know a lot about these girls here, how about you tell us, Natsu, if Lucy likes anyone?" asked Cana, smirking evilly.

"EHH?! No!" Lucy fretted as all the blood in her body made its way to her face. "I-I don't like anyone!"

Natsu cackled evilly, keeping his gaze trained on the board to avoid Lucy's menacing look that screamed: _Don't you dare_.

"G-R-A-Y."

"I knew it!" squealed Mira. "The way you two get along! Ahh! I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out—"

"Noo! I-I like him as a friend!" Lucy insisted, her face never felt so hot in her entire life. How could she like Gray _in that way?_ It wasn't that he's not good looking—in fact he was one of the hottest guys she had ever laid eyes on… But to date him, it just seemed weird. Especially now that they were on bad terms. "And besides," she ducked her head, "Gray hates me right now." And that made everyone bubble with curiosity so Lucy summed up what had occurred; how Gray had snapped at her prying.

They each gave Lucy a small smile and Erza said softly, "Don't mind Gray. He's got an icy shell around him that takes a little time for him to open up."

"Erza's right," said Levy, lightly rubbing Lucy's shoulder—Levy's hand actually went straight through Natsu's spacious body, which was beyond strange for Lucy to look at. "He'll thaw out eventually."

"How about we find out if Gray's mad at you," Cana said, placing down her beer bottle.

"Alright." Lucy shrugged, she knew the question was futile since she knew Natsu didn't know much.

"Say, Natsu," called Cana, "does Gray like Lucy back?"

Lucy's eyes shot wide open. "EHHHH?! That question has nothing to do with forgiveness!" she screamed, her hands fisted the hem of her skirt and instantaneously, the planchette moved to the left upper corner that read _Yes_.

"Wow," Erza marveled, rubbing her chin, "I had no idea you and Gray had that kind of a relationship."

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY KIND OF RELATIONSHIP I SWEAR!" cried Lucy, slamming her fists on her thighs as she sat up straighter.

Then the board moved to spell out: "L-I-A-R."

"H-he's the one lying!"

"C'mon, Lucy," said Levy, her brown eyes twinkled, "the spirit world knows all."

Lucy scowled. If Levy was going to play that game, Lucy was going to play back because even for the short while Lucy had known Levy, she'd have to be blind not to see how Levy and Gajeel act around each other. So cynically, Lucy asked, " _Natsu_ , do Levy and Gajeel like each other?"

"LUCY! How could you?" cried Levy while Cana laughed, "Way to go, Lucy!" She held her hand up for a high-five and Lucy leaned across the table to smack it.

"Nice one, Lucy," Natsu praised, a proud smile danced upon his transparent lips, showing off his sharp fangs—sharp fangs that tried to bite her earlier…Lucy quickly averted her gaze, hoping her blush would fade away.

"This will be fun!" Natsu gleamed. He moved his fingers back to the planchette and placed them right over Lucy's again—and _again,_ her heart stammered. He began to spell out, "A-L-R-E-A-D-Y."

"Already?" furrowed Erza. "Already what?"

"D-A-T-I-N-G."

"Dating? Already dating—No way!" cried Mira and everyone's eyes shot over to the blushing Levy, whose face and neck were so red, it looked like she was sun burnt.

"Is it true?!" asked Lisanna, her blue eyes were practically glowing at bright as her sister's.

"No!" Levy denied too quickly, which was countered by everyone's look of doubt.

"C'mon, Levy," mocked Lucy. "The spirit world doesn't lie."

"But Natsu does!" And everyone gave her a pointed look. Dropping her head, she said, "Fine! We are, but-but w-we only started a few weeks ago. We were going to tell everyone, but then Natsu…" Even though Levy's words broke off, everyone understood fully why she had kept the relationship a secret.

Erza patted Levy's back. "We understand."

"So how did he ask you out?" asked Mira, while Lisanna cooed, "I bet it was super adorable! Gajeel seems like a romantic!"

And Levy told them how she got offered a full scholarship to the University of Crocus even though she and Gajeel were supposed to go the Magnolia University together. Levy was worried about leaving everyone and Gajeel confessed. He said that he would visit her everyday because no amount of distance would keep him from the girl he loved.

Lucy's heart melted. It was so romantic and so sweet, she wondered if she would ever be so lucky to have someone love her that much. And judging by the lovey-dovey looks on everyone's faces, they all felt the same way.

"Ahh! The board's moving again!" Mira exclaimed and everyone's attention dropped back down.

"G-R-A-Y-L-U."

"Natsu ships it!" Mira and Lisanna cried with joy, while Lucy covered her face with her arms.

"It's cute how shy she is," mused Cana. "Never been with a boy before, huh Lucy?"

The answer was a big fat no and Lucy wanted to die from embarrassment when she looked up to see everyone awaiting her answer, including Natsu. She hadn't so much as held hands with a boy in all 18 years of her life. It wasn't that she couldn't get a boyfriend, it was just that she never came across a boy she had actually liked. "Well err there was one or two uhh—" sagging her shoulders, she admitted, "no I haven't."

"Not even a kiss?" Cana asked.

"N-no." Lucy glanced shyly over at Natsu; he looked bored and uninterested by the whole conversation, finding interest in poking Levy's arm—every spot he touched, Levy would scratch it.

"Damn, with tits like those I thought you woulda had every guy at your beck and call," Cana stated and Lucy sweat-dropped, self-consciously covering her chest when she noticed everyone staring.

"Well Loke seems interested in her," said Erza.

"Yeah, but Loke is Loke," said Levy with a sheepish smile as she gathered Plue into her lap and stroked his white fur.

"True," they all agreed in union knowing what a flirt he was.

"But maybe," said Lisanna with a sly look thrown Lucy's way, "Natsu liked Lucy?"

Natsu let out a loud choking noise, falling back a bit. "What the?!"

"W-where did you come up with that?!" yelled Lucy, slamming her hands on the coffee table. Her heart hammered against her ribcage—hell, it beating so loud that she could hear it in her ears. There was absolutely no way Natsu liked her—otherwise he would have shown some kind of interest in her answer to the kiss question. And besides, why was Lucy even thinking about this? Natsu was dead. It didn't matter if he liked her or not.

"Well Natsu never told us about you—so there must be a reason why he kept your friendship a secret, don't you think?"

"Uhh, well—you see—" Lucy nervously toyed with her hair, clawing her fingers aggressively through it, while Natsu wore a furrowed expression, offering her no help whatsoever. She couldn't come up with a single lie as to why Natsu had kept their friendship a secret.

"So annoying," Natsu muttered and quickly used the board to write out, "N-O W-A-Y." And he chuckled darkly, "Graylu is otp."

"I agree," said Erza, staring at the board, "Gray does seem the best suited for Lucy." And that led to everyone gushing about how cute they would be together.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," announced Lucy, glaring over at Natsu to beckon him to follow her. He got the message loud and clear and once they were inside the small bathroom together, Lucy seethed through a clenched jaw, "What was that about?!"

"Huh?"

"Don't act dumb!" she chided, shaking her fist with her eyes blazing. "Now they're never going to leave me alone about Gray!"

"I know! Isn't that great?!" Natsu roguishly grinned. "More people to mess with you!"

"Why do you like to torture me?" she sobbed into her hands.

"Like I said before, there's just something fun about messin' with you." He ruffled her hair and Lucy tensed up. She could never tell if he was really touching her or just moving the air around her. "Maybe it's because you overreact so much— or probably because you make that face—"

"I don't overreact!" she exclaimed, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her flailing arms. She tied them neatly behind her back and with an innocent pout, she asked, "And what face?"

His eyes flickered from her eyes to her pouty lips. "The one you're making right now."

"Is this where you say it's ugly—"

"I was gonna go with weird, but now that you mention it…" He chuckled at Lucy's aghast expression. "Anyways, enjoy the rest of the night."

Lucy went blank. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I wanna go mess around with the guys. I just have this nagging feeling that Metal for Brains and Ice Princess are shit-talking me." He clenched his fist.

"Ooh," she said, her tone sounded disappointed. She knew she should want him to go and she knew she should enjoy being with the living, but still, she really wanted him to stay. His presence made things more fun. "Ahh well have fun!" She quickly replaced her disappointed look with a bright smile.

"Err Lucy?" Natsu frowned at her, his face scar stretched slightly.

She turned her back on him and reached for the doorknob. She twisted it to open, but it wouldn't budge. "Natsuuu, let me out!" She glowered at him from over her shoulder.

"Lucy," his voice was right against her ear and she clamped her hands over her mouth to muffle her screams. She turned to face him, her back pressed against the door. "Do you want me to stay?" he murmured gently with his black eyes burned into hers as his hot air caressed her body.

Her eyes went round and she momentarily forgot that he had said anything if it weren't for him saying, "Lucy?" with a bit more force.

"Nope, now go harass other living people besides me for once!" she beamed so brightly that her eyes squinted shut, blocking out Natsu's perplexed expression. She maneuvered her back to him and tried to open the door again—and this time, it did open. Her legs felt jello as she walked back into her living room.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" asked Levy, who was stroking Plue as Lucy sat back down next to her. "Your face looks really red."

"Maybe she just got off the phone with _Graayyy_ ," purred Cana, placing the board back into its box. "Hot make-up phone sex—"

"It wasn't Gray!" she said, a vein ticked on her forehead. "Why are you guys put the board away?"

"Natsu started acting weird," said Mira, looking a bit paler than usual.

"Yeah," concurred Erza. "He made the lights flicker on and off and the board—"

"—It spelled out _D-I-E,_ " said Lisanna, looking wary with her hand over her mouth.

"And Plue wouldn't shuddap with his barking," grumbled Cana, rubbing her temples sourly. "Now I got a huge headache."

"What?" Lucy gasped.

"C'mon, guys," said Levy, looking unnaturally bright compared to everyone else, "this is Natsu we are talking about. He would never miss out on a chance to spook us. It's to be expected."

And while everyone started to thaw from the fear, realizing Levy had a point there, Lucy was left petrified. How could Natsu do that stuff when he was in the bathroom with her? There was only one conclusion she could come to, but couldn't bring herself to say out loud.

 _It wasn't Natsu._

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **I just got a new laptop so I apologize if they're are typos because I'm not used to how this one works and its completely different from my previous laptops so this was very interesting experience to say the least...**

 **Its pretty amusing watching some of you come up with theories for how this story will play out ahah**

 **And ooh i wonder who was communicating on the board ^_~ Anyone ever play with a ouija board before?**

 **ALSO! Trust me I didn't rush the grieving part or anything! I just split the chapter up! There's more to this so its not what you think!**

 **Sorry this chapter was bad, but thanks for reading!**


	11. Never Leave

**~Never Leave~**

 _And while everyone started to thaw from the fear, realizing Levy had a point there, Lucy was left petrified. How could Natsu do that stuff when he was in the bathroom with her? There was only one conclusion she could come to, but couldn't bring herself to say out loud._

 _It wasn't Natsu._

Shoving the creepy thought away, Lucy decided to change the subject. There was something she really wanted to know. "I was wondering something," she focused her gaze on a pull in her sweater, "what was Natsu like?"

And they all started in throwing out random words such as impulsive, reckless, annoying, loud, hotheaded, but also he was kind and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for a friend in need.

"He was kind of quiet when it came to details about himself," mused Mira. "Like he never told us how he got that scar on his neck."

"Or anything about his life with Igneel," said Lisanna, puckering her lips. "I always tried to get him to talk, but he would just blow me off."

Lucy stiffened, remembering Erza had said the same things to her. It was strange. Natsu seemed so open and it seemed like he _enjoyed_ talking about Igneel—the way his dark eyes lit up and the way he smiled so naturally. And she couldn't help but feel a little prideful that _she knew_ how Natsu got his neck scar.

"Now that I think about it," said Levy, "I don't think Natsu was ever _that_ close with anyone…"

"Poor thing died without having his first kiss," sighed Cana, gulping down her third bottle of beer. Then she snickered darkly, "I tried to make out with him when I was drunk—"

"You're always drunk," murmured Levy,

"—but he escaped from my clutches!"

And then everyone started to talk about Natsu's fighting habit—how he challenged literally everyone and how often he got his ass kicked and Lucy found herself fascinated and immersed in all these stories.

As the night came to an end, Mira and Lisanna were the first to leave. Cana chugged the rest of her beer right after and said, "Too bad we can't really talk to Natsu. I really miss that annoying bastard…"

"Eh?" Lucy blinked in confusion while everyone let out a solemn sighs.

"Hmm? Didn't Levy tell you? We were faking the ouija board?"

"No—she didn't." Her voice went up a few pitches as her eyes darted over to Levy, who's blue brows were pulled together in perplexed thought.

"Oh right! You were screaming about Plue biting you—I guess it just slipped my mind," Levy said, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry, Lucy!"

"So wait—"

"When I asked who you liked, I moved it to Gray just to tease you." Cana winked and Lucy paled. So Natsu really wasn't the one moving the board?

"What?! Why?" Nothing was making sense. Lucy never felt more lost in her entire life and she was usually good at following along with things that made little sense.

"Well Gray is the only boy that's believable for you to like—I mean Loke's too much of a flirt and I don't picture that being your type and maybe if Natsu _was alive,_ I'd prob pick him—but what's the point in shipping you with a dead person, ya know? And Mira's the one who did that Graylu otp crap." Cana's nose wrinkled in disgust.

Erza nodded and admitted: "I moved the board to tease Levy because at The Guild—" she turned to face Levy, "—I accidentally walked in on you two—" she broke off with a deep blush coating her face and neck.

"Ahh I knew it!" Levy exclaimed. "I told Gajeel that I felt like we were being watched! But he called me a paranoid shrimp scampi…"

"What's the matter, Lucy?" asked Cana, noticing Lucy's bewildered expression. "You really thought we were talking to his ghost?! Ooohhh could this mean you really do like Gray? Hmm?"

"Of course not!" snipped Lucy, awkwardly hugging her arms to her chest. "I'm just confused about the candle blowing out?" she said lamely. Why did it look like Natsu had been the one to move the board?

"Oh that?" Cana asked, looking back over at the candle. "Yeah I was surprised about that too. Maybe Natsu's ghost really was nearby?"

"Doubtful," murmured Erza, picking at her sharp nails.

"So why did you guys fake it?" Lucy decided to ask, her voice seeped with doubt.

"So that Lisanna would feel better," Levy said simply. "She's been so down and it's just hard to console her since none of us are in the right state of mind…"

"I doubt she believed it," Cana said, "she got too into the jokes part."

And everyone agreed in union.

"Now I wonder who's the asshat who spelled out D-I-E," grumbled Cana hotly. "Probably Mira—acts all innocent and kind, but wouldn't miss a chance to troll when she can."

When everyone had finally left (Levy stayed over for little while longer to fangirl over _Rave Master_ and they even made plans to hangout one-on-one), Lucy let out a frustrated groan. She both relieved and confused at the same time. So Natsu hadn't been moving the board, or maybe he had been and the others had some kind of psychic connection to him? Despite the confusion, Lucy had to admit it was a great relief knowing that it was one of them who had spelled out die.

Forgetting about the ouija board, Lucy grabbed her cellphone and walked into her bedroom with her bottom lip clamped between her teeth. She stared down at Gray's number. Should she call him and try to apologize? Should she just wait for it to blow over?

Well Natsu had said Gray and Gajeel were together right now…Maybe it was a bad idea. "I can't do it!" she cried, turning her head away in pain and Plue let out a small, yappy bark as if to mock her cowardice. "Ohh shush!"

And like she did every night, she made a bath and quickly jumped in, relaxing in the soapy suds and loving the warmth that warmed her frozen body while Plue napped on the purple plush bath rug.

She shut her eyes, allowing her senses to dull as the lull of the lavender soap soothed her. However, in the distance, she could hear a door slam shut. She shot up fast, glancing out the opened bathroom door that was ajar. "Natsu?" she shouted. He didn't respond, but instead, heavy footsteps trekked throughout her apartment.

She quickly got out of the bath, wrapping herself up in a towel, and strode out into the hallway. "Natsu?" she shouted again, but again she didn't get a response. The cool air contrasted greatly from her boiling bath, making the hairs on her arms stand stiff and uncomfortable shivers all throughout her body. Gingerly, she glanced around and saw nothing but still silence.

 _"RUFF!"_

Lucy screamed on the top of her lungs and fell backwards against the wall of the hallway. "Ow!" She winced and hastily looked over at Plue. He was barking—no _snarling_ outside her closed bedroom door.

"What's with you?!" she yelled hotly with her hand groping her sore shoulder. "You nearly scared me to death!"

Plue ignored her and continued to growl at the door.

"Why are you barking at my door? There's nothing in there!" Her voice was firm, but her body felt petrified. She didn't want to run away though, nor did she want to call for help. She was scared for no reason!—or that's what she _tried_ to convince herself.

She wanted to be brave, so she turned the knob and pushed open the door. Plue whimpered, backing away into the bathroom and Lucy's heart pounded against her ribs. She didn't even realize that she had stopped breathing as she glanced into the dark room. Swallowing thickly, she reached a blind hand into the pitch darkness, feeling her bedroom wall for the light switch.

Like ripping a bandaid, she flipped the light switch on and let out a loud, relieved breath. There was nothing there; just a still bedroom, exactly how she left it if she had to guess.

She returned to her to the bathroom and drained her tub. When she came back into her bedroom—Plue still refused to come in— she quickly changed into a pair of pink sleep shorts and a white tank top. Looking into her dresser mirror, she undid the bun she had tied her hair in for the bath and combed it slowly and meticulously so the knots would ease right out.

Something jingly fell to the floor, right next to Lucy's right foot. Startled, she looked down and saw her keyring. "Where did you fall from?" she asked, crouching down to pick it back up, before going back to her reflection to resume her brushing.

She climbed into bed and pulled the blankets tightly over herself. She couldn't wait to question Natsu about the whole board ordeal—that's if he ever showed up again. Why did she have to tell him to leave? She hated herself for it. And—

 _BANG!_

Lucy froze. The noise sounded like it came from her closet. She stared at the door, expecting to see it shake or something, but nothing happened. She sighed. Obviously something just fell. Maybe it was a shoebox that had toppled over. She felt extra chilly, pulling the blanket even more snug as she shut her eyes and— _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The closet door shook with each pound—it almost sounded like something was clawing at it. She pulled her blanket over her head and cried with her eyes screwed shut, " _Natsu_!" Her voice was low and timid. She could hear the door starting to open. "NATSUUUU!"

Suddenly the room became blazing hot and she heard a familiar voice scream, "LUCY!" WHAT'S WRONG?!"

She pulled the blankets off her head and looked into Natsu's fiery, concerned eyes with her tear-blurred vision. "T-the closet! T-there's something in it!"

"What?" Natsu whirled around to inspect the closet door. He floated over to the door and stretched his hand out. He struggled for a moment trying to get it open, but then he managed to finally. He held it wide open and looked back over at Lucy with an eyebrow raised. "Nothing," he said. Then he disappeared and then reappeared right in front of her. "Nothing's in there," he said once more.

"But-but-but it was banging—and shaking!" she sobbed, her body was damp with cold sweat. And before she knew it, Natsu was hunched over, laughing so hard that she was sure he had tears in his eyes—that's if ghosts had tears… "Why are you laughing?!" Her nostrils flared.

"D-did you really call me to-to check y-your closet for monsters?!"

Her eyes widened and her face and neck turned pink with mortification. "It's not like that!"

"D'you want me to check under your bed as well?"

"Natsuuu! Stop!"

"You're cute when you're scared," he teased and Lucy's pink blush turned a deep shade of purple, while her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

She gripped the blanket tightly with firm fists, trying to get a grip on reality. Natsu had actually showed up when she called for him—even after she told him to leave. "You came…"

That stopped Natsu's joking. "Er what's that?"

"You actually came," she said, meeting his narrowed eyes, "when I called for you. I thought-I thought you wouldn't have after I told you to leave."

"Of course I came," he said lightly, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "What kind of friend would I be if I ignored your cry for help? I was actually surprised you called for me though after you told me to go—"

"I only wanted you to leave because you were annoying me!" she hmphed and then quickly, she bashfully said, "Thank you, Natsu."

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, almost stunned that she had given him a thanks. Her heart throbbed under his intense gaze and then finally, he said something. "You're welcome, Lucy." His voice shook.

"Oh! Before I forget! The board—the others all said that they faked it—"

"I know," Natsu said, amusement lighting up his eyes like stars in night sky.

"Wait—what?"

"I couldn't get the board to move much, to be honest," Natsu confessed, his smile fading off his lips. "It was like there was something blocking it…" He looked dazed.

"Then why did you lead me to believe it was you?!"

"Well normally I would try to pass the blame, but it's so much fun when you're annoyed at me!"

"WAHH YOU'RE A DEMON!"

And Natsu doubled over, jostling her bed with his laughter while the moonlight beamed right through him, making him look more transparent than usual. "Can't believe you'd think I would write out words like 'Graylu' or 'otp!' That's such a Mira phrase!"

She fumed inwardly. Why was he always laughing at her? Well at least she knew he wasn't shipping her with Gray—she gasped at the realization. "So if it wasn't you," she said carefully, "then does that mean you really don't want me and Gray to date?" She wasn't even sure why she was asking. It's not like it mattered or anything—but she _needed_ to know.

His eyes narrowed. He roughly tugged on his scaly scarf with narrowed eyes. "Eh? Why would I care if you two dated or not?"

Lucy mentally slapped herself. What was she expecting? All he was interested in was messing around and pranking people. Her chest felt heavy. "Never mind," she mumbled under her breath.

"So I guess I should get going 'cuz you need all the beauty sleep you can get," he joked, looking ready to vanish.

She glared in contempt. "Mean!"

He chuckled. "G'night, Lucy."

A part of her wanted him to leave so she could stop feeling constantly embarrassed, but another part of her _was scared._ Even though Natsu found nothing in her closet, something still made it shake like that…And Plue still hasn't come back into her bedroom. "W-wait!" she called out. "Don't go!"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to stay," she admitted, finding it hard to look him in the eyes. She sheepishly twirled her hair around her index finger.

At first Natsu looked stunned; his jaw was slack, his slanted eyes were the size of the moon, but then a toothy grin broke through his pasty face. "Let's watch that anime of that manga you're always reading and recommending to people—I gotta be the only person you haven't forced into it yet."

" _Rave Master_?" questioned Lucy, her brows knitting together. Had she really been recommending it to people? Well she did force Gray to read the first volume…and Levy was already a fan—although Lucy did recommend it to her before learning that. But she couldn't help it. _Rave Master_ meant the world to her. How could she not recommend it to her new friends?

"Yush!" He moved closer to Lucy on the bed so that he was lying right next to her, making her heart pound a bit faster. She pulled her laptop off her nightstand and placed it in front of them.

"I guess I do recommend it a lot," she mumbled.

"I think you tried to force even Happy to watch!"

"Did not! And don't make fun— it means a lot to me," she said, down casting her eyes. "It was the only thing that made me laugh after my mom…" Her eyes welled up like they always did when her mind wandered over to that topic.

Natsu swiftly placed his hand over her wrist and Lucy realized that he was now handling her differently. Before he would cry along with her and profusely apologize for bringing up any sensitive topics, but now it was like he discovered that just the slightest touch can be effective in soothing the emotionally wounded.

And as always, his touch was strange and Lucy decided it felt like fire, that is, if fire didn't burn. It was comforting and warmed her aching chest and she secretly loved that he didn't remove his hand from her wrist for the rest of the night—and Lucy didn't wonder if he was really touching her because it felt real enough and it made her feel lightheaded.

As _Rave Master_ played, she found herself staring at Natsu more than screen in hopes that he was reacting the way she had when she first watched—and he did, that was for sure. He laughed easily and loudly, and Lucy it found it to be contagious, laughing just as loud with along with him. It was like a whole new experience watching _Rave Master_ with the person she had grown the closest to these past few weeks.

Slowly, her eyes grew heavy, and without realizing it, she murmured softly, "Say, Natsu…I used to wish you would leave, but now…I never want you to."

Then the world of dreams took over from there, not allowing her to see the look of utter surprise Natsu had given her or even startle when Plue leapt right into her bed to snuggle up against her.

And she most certainly didn't hear Natsu say, "I'll have to leave eventually, you know."

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **TROLLED YAA! Lol not gonna be that easy to talk to Natsu from the great beyond!**

 **Buttt oooh wonder why Plue barking at her door or why it was shaking :')**

 **Oh yeah, some of you guys reviewed warnings, so i'll do the same! Don't play with ouija boards! I mean I never played with an actual board, but I made my own and when I was just about to play with it, a glass cup smashed to pieces :0 My mom made me throw the thing out after lol. Not saying you gotta believe in that stuff or not, just some things are best not to be messed with…ya feel?**

 **And lots of you got questions, but patience is all I can say!**

 **Thanks for reading! Enjoy your weekend!**


	12. Tangles in the Web of Lies

**~Tangles in the Web of Lies~**

Lucy awoke feeling so well rested. She cuddled against something soft and warm near her face, enjoying the lull of its soft motor sound. She froze. Her eye opened and she saw _blue._ "EHHHHH?! HAPPY?— _NATSU, GET YOUR GHOST-ASS IN HERE!"_

"Morning, Lucy!" he said, looking as perky as he sounded, appearing out of thin air right next to her bed.

"WHY IS HAPPY HERE?"

"Ahh my morning's been good! Thanks for asking!" he said, his smile unwavering.

"Answer the question alreadyyy!" She climbed out of bed, startling Happy, who let out a hiss before jumping to the floor. She stood face-to-face with Natsu, wanting a direct answer.

"Why are you gettin' so heated?" he asked, glowering. "I borrowed Happy from Gray is all."

"YOU STOLE HAPPY—OH MY GOD!"

"I said _borrowed!"_ He scowled as he covered his ears. "You're way too loud in the morning."

Her head began to throb with anger. With gritted teeth, she dared to ask, "Does Gray know you borrowed Happy?"

"Well—"

"YOU'RE A CAT THIEF!"

He moved in closer and argued, "It ain't thievery if it's my own cat!"

Lucy lurched back, surprised by how close they were standing. His eyes looked dark and stormy and she suddenly felt flustered. "S-still! Gray doesn't know you're the one who took Happy!"

"Relax! I only did it for you." He scoffed, his growing irritation warmed the room up to the point where it was on the boarder of uncomfortable.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

A cheeky grin immediately broke through his mad façade. "Well at first it was because I wanted to hang out with Happy, but then I told him about how you and that perverted stripper got into a fight and he had to come see you."

She rolled her eyes at his impish grin. "So how'd you do it?"

Natsu licked his grinning lips. "I went to my place and there was an open window so I lured Happy out of it!"

"Catnapper," she said dreadfully. "What happens when Gray wakes up and finds him missing?!"

"We blame it on Gajeel! He's always been jealous of me and Happy's relationship—Gray'll believe it."

"That's gotta be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," she deadpanned. Gajeel jealous of Happy and Natsu's relationship?

"It's true!"

"I'm not blaming it on Gajeel," she said sternly as she watched Happy and Plue sniff each other. At least they seemed like they were getting along. "And I don't think Gray and I are even talking at the moment! This is so awkward! Why do you hate mee?!"

And before Natsu could answer, there was a banging on the door. Lucy looked herself over in the mirror quickly, smoothing out the tangly knots as fast as she could. Then she rushed over to her door and found an anguished looking Gray, with his black locks more frazzled and spiker than usual. "Lucy! Happy—he's messing—I can't find him anywhere—I tried calling your cell but it's dead so I—"

Her cell phone was dead? She internally groaned. That was the downside of having Natsu around, he constantly drained all the power from her electronic devices. "Gray! Calm down! Happy is right here—see?" She opened the door wide enough for Gray to see the blue feline eating Plue's dry dog food.

Gray sighed in relief, unbuttoning his pants. "Thank god. How did he end up here?"

"I'm not sure," confessed Lucy, crossing her fingers behind her back. "I just woke up to something clawing on my front door and there I found Happy—why are you taking your pants off?"

"You're such a bad liar," jeered Natsu, standing protectively beside Lucy. Her pulse quickened. Was Gray able to see through her lie? She prayed he couldn't. How could she possibly explain that Natsu kidnapped his own cat?

"What a weird cat," grumbled Gray, pulling his jeans back up and re-buttoning them after giving Lucy an apologetic smile. "Glad he was with you. I thought maybe Gajeel was behind this. He had this weird jealousy over Natsu and his cat."

"Seriously?!" she bellowed, her jaw smacked the floor as she gawked over at Natsu, who wore a look that said, _I told you so_. Why wouldn't Gajeel just buy his own cat? Lucy decided not to delve much on that. "Erm, Gray, I'm sorry for prying yesterday—I didn't mean to and I—"

"Don't worry—I shouldn't have snapped at you," Gray said, rubbing the back of his neck. His ears looked a little pink. "I'm just not—let's just forget about it." His smile was small, but it served it's purpose, relieving Lucy of her guilt.

"Sounds good to me," she said, smiling even brighter back.

Gray looked like he was about to say something else, but then there was a voice behind him from outside the door. "Lucy! Hope you don't mind I came a bit earlier than we planned! I tried calling you, but it seems like your phones dead—Gray? What are you doing here? Ohhh I hope I didn't interrupt anything!" Levy hid her burning face in the palms of her hands after her large eyes darted between Lucy and Gray, glossing over Natsu, who was standing between them.

"It-It's not like that!" Lucy said fiercely, while her neck and ears turned pink and Gray quickly chimed in, "Yeah! I was just pickin' Happy up—that's all!"

"You let Happy sleep over Lucy's?" Levy asked, cocking her head to the right. Her blue brows pulled together in befuddlement. Even Lucy had to admit it sounded weird letting someone borrow your cat.

"I didn't _let him_ ," said Gray. "I came here because I couldn't find him and I wanted to ask Lucy for help, but her phone's dead. And when I got here, there was Happy."

"Y-yeah," Lucy stammered, the palms of her hand started to clam up under Levy's scrutinizing gaze, "found him clawing at my door this morning."

"What?" Levy's eyes doubled in size. "But you don't even live on the first floor—that would mean Happy climbed up 5 flights of stairs!"

"Maybe he took the elevator?" offered Gray jokingly and at the mere mention of the elevator, Natsu started gagging and heaving with a green-painted face. Lucy did her best not to pay any attention to him because she knew she would start cracking up.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Levy exclaimed over Natsu's hacking and Lucy mentally cursed Levy's sharp mind.

"L-love…to see…how you get…outta this mess," Natsu said between dry-heaves. Lucy scowled and then paled. What was she supposed to say? All she knew that was Gray and Gajeel were hanging out last night because Natsu wanted to go mess around with them—

"Gajeel!" Lucy blurted out.

"What?"

"He—uh must have stolen Happy and then left him at my door—"

"I really don't think—" Levy started to say, but was interrupted by Gray, "Oi! That makes sense actually! That metal-faced bastard was at my place last night—he coulda easily stolen Happy."

Levy frowned. "But why would Gajeel leave Happy at Lucy's?"

"Because he probably couldn't sneak Happy back in this morning," Gray said with a clenched fist raised. "And Lucy lives close by so it makes sense."

"But how would Gajeel know where Lucy lived?!" Levy exclaimed defensively. And Lucy understood why; if she had a boyfriend, she wouldn't want him taking the blame of stealing a cat either.

"I'm gonna give that lug nut a piece of my mind," seethed Gray, not hearing a word Levy had said. He bent down and scooped the cat up with both hands. Lucy giggled, wishing she could snap a photo of Gray holding the cat in such a cuddly way, but alas, her phone was dead. "See ya, Lucy, Levy!"

"Grayy! Don't go too rough on him please!" Levy begged at Gray's retreating form and that was when Lucy realized Natsu was no longer gagging; he was now laughing so hard that he was wheezing.

Lucy furrowed curiously at him.

"L-Lucy!" he panted out. "I think I love you—that was the best! Gajeel's so gonna get his ass handed to him!" Within a millisecond, her face burned scarlet. She knew he didn't mean the _I love you_ like that, but still, she hated how embarrassed and flustered that made her feel.

And Levy turned to Lucy, "I'll be right back—and as cute as your pajamas are, you might want to get dressed!" then she ran out the door and cried out, "Gray! Leave him alone!"

"Well, that went according to plan!" Natsu said, resting his arms behind his head with a look of arrogance written all over his body.

She was afraid to ask, but nonetheless she did, "What plan?"

"My plan to get you and Gray to make up."

"You stole Happy to lure Gray here? Why would you do that?" She stared at him with unblinking eyes full of bewilderment and incredulity.

He pursed his lips and spoke slowly and delicately, "I can't stand seeing you sulk over that bastard."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Natsu…" Her voice was airy and it made her cringe.

"'Sides, you've done so much for me. Figured it's the least I could do." He shrugged, his fluff of pink swayed from the action.

Lucy felt absolutely touched. Her heart had melted and turned to sappy goo as she gazed at Natsu with lidded eyes. No one had ever done something so thoughtful like that for her. "Natsu," she said again, and this time, she didn't cringe at its airiness, "thank you."

Natsu choked back, his translucent body stiffening, "What's with you all of sudden…?" he mumbled, averting his dark eyes.

Lucy only beamed at him, happy to see that he looked uncomfortable for once. Then she headed back into her room and picked out a quick outfit; jean shorts and a red tank top with a jacket in case Natsu doesn't come and she feels cold again. Then she ran into the bathroom to wash her face and body. She shoved the clothes and tied her hair into a high ponytail, thankful that Natsu hadn't walked into on her changing like he always seemed to do.

When she got back into her room, Natsu was busy messing around with Plue, giving the puppy belly rubs and scratches. He met Lucy's eyes and asked, "So whatcha gonna do with Levy?"

"We're gonna go to the bookstore and buy the new Rave Master volume," she said, her eyes glistening like they always did when she thought of the series. And Lucy found herself unable to stop talking. She told him how she got into it because of her mother's death and how it made her laugh during her time of despair and then she started telling stories about her mother in general. How her mom used to read to her every night and how she would sew Lucy stuffed animals and dresses all while Lucy tossed her prized possession—her keyring—back and forth from hand-to-hand.

Natsu listened fully, only interrupting to make silly jokes or to tease Lucy about something to her chagrin ("You seriously used to have tea parties with your stuffed animals?!" Lucy thought he was going to die again from how hard he was laughing).

It felt like a great relief to be able to talk about her mother with someone. Brandish was never one to sympathize with since she was still grieving over her own mother's death and her dad never wanted to talk about anything that had to do with Layla.

"So you always mention your mom," said Natsu, "what's your old man like?"

"He's kind of distant," she said, concentrating all her attention on her cuticles. She started to pick at it. "I suspect it's because he wished I was the one who died instead of mom."

Natsu tensed. "But he seemed so concerned after you got out of the hospital?"

"Probably from the guilt of wishing I was the dead one," she said simply. There was nothing more to say on the matter.

"Err—Lucy…"

"Don't get me wrong," she said sharply, her fingers knitted her blanket, "I love my dad, it's just that my dad loves work more than he loves me and because of that, we don't have much of a relationship. I guess the part about me almost dying made things better because now he _actually calls me_ once a week, but still…" She shrugged. "He's got about 18 years to make up for…And all those annoying dinner parties he used to make me go to in hopes that I would get married off to some rich jerk he picked out…" She let out a shudder and Natsu's eyes never left her. " So I had to move away—being on my own was so much better than being stuck in that cold house with that cold person."

A part of her couldn't believe she had actually shared so much with him. It had been her private secret for so long, it felt strange. _She felt strange._ It was like she was suddenly vulnerable and fragile—if Natsu wanted to, he could easily smash her soul into a million pieces.

"Pshh I can't picture you being all proper and marryin' some rich snob," he said, grinning warmly at her. "You fit in too well with my rowdy friends—and you're really loud." He pointed a finger at his chest. "This is definitely where you belong."

Her ears and cheeks flushed in a feverish fashion.

"I'll fight yer dad if he tries forcing you to date snobby dudes!" Natsu held up a haughty fist.

Lucy laughed, feeling her heart melt for the second time just over the fact that Natsu was trying to make her feel better. "Really?"

"Of course! No one can beat me—"

"From what I heard, Erza's beaten you like every time you tried to fight her."

"BECAUSE SHE'S A BEAST!" he cried, hugging his arms to his chest. "You should have seen how she'd break up me and Gray's fights! It was like she was trying to kill us! Honestly I'm surprised I even survived as long as did," he tsked.

Lucy giggled with her hand covering her lips. "You're cute."

Natsu made a face of disgust and that only made her laugh more.

"Lucy! I'm back! Are you ready yet?!" Levy called.

"Yeah! I'll be out in a second!" Lucy shouted back through her bedroom door. She leered over at Natsu, "Don't follow us!" She just wanted a girl day. Not a day with her ghostly best friend—best friend? Now where did that thought come from? She really was losing her mind to consider a ghost her best friend…

She slipped on a pair of brown ankle boots and quickly dotted to the door, but before she could leave, Natsu ambiguously said, "No."

"Hmm?" she whirled around to face him.

"The question you asked me, the answer's no," he said as if that was supposed to mean anything to Lucy. She racked through her brain, but nothing particular came to mine. She remembered that his sense of time was bit distorted—like when he vanished for a few days and he didn't even realize. The question he was referring to could have meant anything.

"Okay—but I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, scratching the top of her head with a nervous smile gracing her lips.

There was something foreboding about his expression and it made her heart clench tightly and her stomach flip and feel all jittery.

"I don't want you to date Gray."

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **So i wanted to write a light chapter becuz the manga ripped out my heart and soul and stomped all over it lol and poor Gajeel, blamed for stealing Happy and more NaLu bonding! Told you guys its a nalu fic lol No trust in the world these days tsk :D**

 **But seriously, thanks for reading and being so kind and supportive! So the plot picks up next chapter! Levy and Lucy hanging out, wonder what's to come~**


	13. Rips in the Lies

**HAPPY 13TH CHAPTER! It's hard to believe that this story is nearly 2 months old! Thank you all so much for the kind support! Your reactions to the last chapter were very amusing :'D i got so much stuff I can't wait to hit you with muehahah**

 **~Rips in the Lies~**

 _"I don't want you to date Gray."_

"W-why are you saying this so suddenly?" Lucy asked, squirming in place. She could barely maintain eye contact as she started to fiddle with her keychain at her waist. Natsu's eyes followed her hands, observing the action without blinking and Lucy froze, now feeling self-conscious over that. "Natsu?"

"Because you asked me!" he exclaimed and the slight tremor in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Yesterday!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down so that Levy couldn't hear. Her heart was slamming against her ribs and Lucy told herself it was only from the fear of getting caught talking to herself.

"Jeez I didn't realize your questions came with expiration dates." He turned his back on her to look out the window with his arms crossed over his chest and his scaly scarf hid his face ever so slightly. It was interesting how the sun made it look like Natsu was composed of fairy dust; frail and shimmery—almost like he would blow away if a gust of wind suddenly came.

"Why not?" She mentally cringed for whispering and her stomach felt so knotty she thought she was going to hurl.

"Eh?" He looked over his shoulder, meeting her shy eyes.

She felt feverish as she expanded her question. "Why don't you want me to date Gray?" She was glad she had the bedroom door to rest against, otherwise her wobbly knees would have given out.

He gave her a lazy grin—or tried to, but to Lucy, it looked tight and fake. "He's too cold. You need someone warmer." Natsu shrugged.

"So someone like you?" The words slipped right out of her mouth. She didn't mean it like that. She meant it because he was physically warm—she wanted to go bury herself 6-feet deep in the cold ground.

"What the?" Natsu startled back.

"Kidding! I'm only kidding—sheesh don't make such an ugly face!" she fretted, throwing in a loud, awkward laugh into the mix. Oh how she wished Levy would come in and break this conversation up already.

"B-by warmer—I meant someone who can make up for the years of coldness you had to endure from yer old man," he said, his tone grew more serious with each word and his eyes grew soft.

"Natsu…" She wanted to say something—anything, really, but she couldn't find the right words. He was always so thoughtful in such a subtle way that it took her breath away.

And it looked like Lucy got her wish because at that exact moment, Levy decided to walk in and Natsu gave her a cheery goodbye that did not fit the mood of their conversation at all.

 **XOXOX**

Lucy swore she never felt more happy—more alive in her entire life. She wanted to sing or dance or scream on the top of her lungs, but of course she did nothing of the sort. But the stupid grin that was stuck on her lips said it all.

"You seem so cheerful," Levy commented as they walked side-by-side. "It's such a nice change."

"Huh?"

"Everyone always has such a…a dark undertone these days," she said with her cheeks flushing pink as she looked around the street with an air of awkwardness.

"Right," Lucy said, blushing back. Maybe her happiness was a bit out of place if she was going to play the role of a grieving friend.

"Is it because of Gray?"

"What?" Lucy sputtered, nearly tripping to a halt.

"Is he the reason why you're so happy?"

"N-no!" How could Levy think that Gray was the reason? Hell, Lucy wasn't even sure _why_ she was so happy herself. It wasn't like she cared at all that Natsu didn't want her to date Gray or that he wanted her to date someone who was loving by nature. And despite her stubborn thoughts, her heart decided to stutter.

"He was at your place early this morning and c'mon, we all know Gajeel did not steal Happy and leave him at your place."

"What? You think I, like, stole Happy to trick Gray to come over?" Lucy tried to make the idea sound as ludicrous as possible—because that's exactly what it was. Why would she ever steal someone's cat? Only a crazy person would do that—a crazy _dead_ person, that is.

Levy's silence said it all.

"That's ridiculous! There's no way I could have predicted Gray showing up at my place!"

Levy gnawed on her lower lip and Lucy let out a temporary sigh of relief. It was clear that Levy was still skeptical, but even she couldn't argue with the randomness of it all. So Levy dropped the subject completely and went back to berating her about Gray. "So what did happen before I got there? Between you and Gray I mean."

Lucy racked through her brain, figuring it would be fine to tell her about how she and Gray had made up and then Lucy also added, "He tried to take his pants off—"

"What?! You guys move fast!"

"YOU KNOW IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Lucy cried, her face flashing red in milliseconds. People on the street all turned to stare at her from her loud out burst. She wanted to go hide. Why was she so good at making a fool of herself?

And Levy started laughing and Lucy blew hot air out of her nose. Levy then quickly amended, "Sorry! Couldn't resist messing around with you." Levy giggled. "So what's this tea place you're taking me to?"

A cloud passed over head, blocking the sun from Lucy's eyes. "Ooh to my favorite place—I actually haven't been there in a while—it's called Love and Lucky, right over there," Lucy pointed across the street. There was a sudden skip In Levy's step and her face looked unusually pale. "Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Love and Lucky?" Levy uttered, gazing directly at it.

"Yeah, why? You don't like that place?" Lucy asked, concerned. She thought for sure Levy would love that place. It was a nice and quiet space for reading and writing—except that one time she got hit on, but still, it was her favorite place. And after she started hanging out with Natsu's friends, Lucy had really been longing to go there again.

"No—actually," Levy paused, biting her small bottom lip as if she were debating on saying something. "It was…This street…" Levy's face now turned red, she looked almost feverish actually. She struggled with words, opening her mouth and closing it a second after while car after car passed the busy street corner.

"We don't have to go here," Lucy quickly interrupted. She wasn't going to force Levy to go into a place she was uncomfortable with. It would ruin the experience. "Let's go to The Guild—"

"No, no!" Levy shook her head. "It's fine…It's just that this road—err Love and Lucky—that's where Natsu was taking Lisanna to." Levy's eyes dropped down to the sidewalk. "And this road—this is where he was—where he _saved_ Lisanna." Her voice was so low, it sent chills down Lucy's spine.

And as Levy's words sunk into Lucy's head, her jaw fell open and her eyes were wide and round, taking in the seemingly ordinary road. It wasn't anything special. There was cracks on it and dead leaves shriveled against the curb with trash soda cans. It was surreal to think that such an insignificant spot was where Natsu's life had been taken (Even though Natsu's body had still been alive back at the hospital, she learned from his ghost that he wasn't in his body).

"No one even knows why he was dragging Lisanna here," Levy said quietly. "And no one wants to ask Lisanna directly."

Normally Lucy wouldn't question why someone would want to come to Love and Lucky, but in Natsu's case, it made her very curious. It didn't seem like his kind of place at all. Natsu and his friends were loud by nature, this place was for the more gentle. Although Lucy remembered—briefly (if it weren't for Gray telling her)—that _this_ was the place where she had accidentally ran into Natsu and paid for him. So maybe he did frequent this place after all…

"Maybe if we look inside, we'll see why he wanted to go in?" Lucy gave Levy her best hopeful smile she could muster and Levy nodded back with only a tiny smile.

Walking in, they were immediately hit with the calming scents of burning incense and chai teas. Levy looked amazed by the place, no longer distressed as she looked prior to entering. Lucy could literally see Levy's eyes lighting up from the sight of the bookshelves and the entire atmosphere.

"There's no way Natsu was actually headed here…" Levy stated firmly and Lucy laughed, glad to see that Levy was in agreement with her over this. Lucy led her to the table in the back, closest to all the bookshelves. The waitress came over and handed them vintage menus. She had asked Lucy if she wanted her usual and Levy said, "You come here a lot?"

"Yeah! But not lately. I've been kinda distracted." Now that was an understatement. Who knew having a ghostly companion would take up all her free time with his shenanigans? The waitress came back to take their drink order; Levy asked for a chai latte and Lucy decided to change it up and get that as well.

"So you and Natsu," Levy said suddenly. "If you don't mind me asking, what was your friendship like with him?"

"W-what?"

"You asked us last night about our friendship with Natsu, it made me curious. I mean he kept you a secret—you don't have to answer though! Sorry if this is too personal…"

"No! It's fine!" Lucy smiled reassuringly. "Natsu and I…" Her darted to the lower right. She was bit relieved that didn't have to lie so much for this part. She just had to be careful with her tenses. "Well, I guess to get straight to the point, he kinda just barged his way into my life."

Levy chuckled, "Sounds like Natsu."

"We met here and somehow that turned into him always popping out of nowhere in my apartment. Like whenever I'm writing, he's always leaning right over my shoulder, making fun of what I just wrote, or reading my story whenever I was in the bath because he knew how much I hated that—actually his favorite hobby was annoying me. And the amount of times he's walked in on me changing—"

"Sounds like nuisance," Levy giggled.

"Yeah," Lucy concurred. "But it's not so bad." She started in on how they watched anime together or how she fell asleep on him a couple of times or how he always knew how he would cheer her up.

"I guess I never noticed how lonely I was until the days—" Lucy stopped talking. The words "the days he doesn't appear" were so close to slipping off her lips. How could she make such a careless mistake?

"I get it," Levy said, rubbing Lucy's upper arm soothingly just as the waitress placed down their teas. "You guys sound pretty close. But I can see why he kept you a secret."

"Eh?"

"He liked you," Levy stated as plain as day, sipping her tea right after.

However, had just Lucy decided to take a nice big gulp of her own tea. She hunched forwards, choking as she spat the tea back into its mug. Levy jumped, patting Lucy on the back as she coughed like crazy. "What?! N-no! There's not a chance—" Her face was red and steaming like the tea in her hands. How could Levy jump to a ridiculous conclusion like that?

"He's never done that stuff to me—or even the others and that's the kinda behavior Gajeel exhibits around me… Boys just love teasing the ones they like." Levy looked a bit disgruntled as she sighed, muttering the word _boys._

"It's not like that!" Lucy insisted. She didn't want to think about this. How would she ever be able to face Natsu or look him in the eye if there was even a chance that he liked her? She would be too nervous around him. And she didn't want to think about this. Natsu was dead.

"Sorry," Levy didn't look the least bit sorry as she grinned lightly, "I guess there's no point in talking about this…" Her grin faded into a look of melancholy.

Lucy quickly directed the conversation to books and manga and all the sadness that the Natsu talk brought about seemed to have vanished. And Lucy never had so much fun in her entire life. It was like a dream come true finding someone just as nerdy as herself to hangout with and the best part was that Levy agreed—practically begged—Lucy to let her read and edit her writings. It made Lucy feel warm and fuzzy on the inside knowing someone alive wanted to read her stuff.

The day went by rather quickly. They had checked out the bookstore after the tea shop and then they even went clothing shopping. Levy showed Lucy some of her favorite reading places at the park and she pointed to the spot where Gajeel had confessed to her. Lucy thought it was cute how Levy's cheeks turned pink and her eyes shined as she talked about it. Actually Levy's eyes always seemed to spark just by the near mention of Gajeel. She made falling in love look as beautiful as the books described it.

The two girls rested against the wooden fence of the pier that overlooked a lake. It looked pretty with the sun glistening right over it. Ducks swam through the sun's rays, ducking their heads in the water to catch fish.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you that we were faking it—the ouija board I mean…" Levy said, "But I have to say…You didn't seem afraid— _at all_."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. But she quickly recovered and smoothly lied, "Well I thought it was obviously one of you guys moving it."

"Yeah, I guess that was obvious," Levy said, grinning innocently back. "But when we were pretending to be Natsu talking to Lisanna—you weren't looking at Lisanna."

"What?"

"You were looking at me—well not _at me…_ More like _near me_."

Lucy's heart started to race. She did not like where this conversation was headed. Her mouth felt dry like sandpaper and her hands started to tremble, but she fisted the pier to keep them steady. "I don't understand," she said, with a nervous smile.

"The whole night! You kept glancing next to me—And the hairs on my arm kept standing up and I felt this weird chilly heat—And when you talked about Natsu before—how could you guys have done so much together if you haven't lived here for that long? And _Happy_! _How did he end up at your place?!_ "

"Levy, I don't get what you're trying to say—"

"You can see Natsu, can't you?"

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Hehee that cliffy~**

 **Should Lucy tell Levy the truth? :3**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope your day is super lovely!**


	14. Claws

**Sorry for updating late :/ my life's been busy because someone in my family suddenly got sick and things aren't looking too good right now since the doctors cant even figure out whats wrong, but i gotta stay positive i guess ^^;; so please send prayers if you're into that~**

 **~Claws~**

"You can see Natsu, can't you?"

Lucy felt cornered like a rat. There was no plausible way out of this conversation. Levy really was a genius as Natsu had once mentioned. Her trembling fingers clenched the wooden rail. She could see her watery reflection gazing curiously back at her as if to see if Lucy really would tell the truth for once.

"I mean—it's just that you never did answer Gajeel's question about you seeing dead people and—and I probably have read too many fictional stories, I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking—" Levy said, quickly backtracking.

It dawned on Lucy that Levy just gave her a way out. She could simply laugh along with Levy's incessant babbling and pretend that this had never happened; however, Lucy's reflection looked wistful, yearning for someone to know the truth—that someone who wouldn't think she was crazy because they mentioned it first.

"I can see him…" Lucy's voice sounded foreign to her own ears. It was like she was in some kind of trance. "You were right about everything…I never knew Natsu when he was alive. The day I met him was the day he died—he was sitting in my hospital room, waiting for me to wake up and he's been following me ever since. And nothing about me makes sense because I'm just a liar." Her words cracked and her grip tightened and rough wooden bristles bit into her palms.

Levy gasped, clamping her tiny hand tightly over her thin lips and Lucy shivered, realizing Levy really hadn't expected Lucy to actually confirm her suspicions.

She shivered again so she hugged her arms to her chest. She didn't feel relieved about confessing. In fact, she felt lost and nervous as she waited for Levy to say something—anything at all. Levy looked frozen solid and Lucy gnawed on her lower lip, trying to gauge where the girl's thoughts were at. Suddenly, Levy took a seat on the ground, her back resting against the wooden fence.

 _Natsu…_ So badly she wished he were here. He would know the right things to say or at least give Lucy some extra support. She could feel her nerve slipping away as she slid down next to Levy, tucking her knees under her chin as she hugged her legs to her chest. A warm breeze danced by, blowing her blonde hair softly.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu was suddenly crouching beside her, all up in her personal space like a protective boyfriend, and surrounding her in his scent that reminded her of burning incense. Lucy's eyes grew round, unable to believe he had actually showed up. Was he able to feel when she needed him? Was he here the whole time?

Concern was etched into his face. "Lucy?" he said again, his voice was rough yet gentle, sending startling chills up the base of her spine.

"I don't think you're a liar," Levy's voice was hoarse, but firm, bringing Lucy back to the matter at hand. "I understand why you couldn't say anything…Everyone would have thought you were nuts," she choked out a sad chuckle. "And here I was almost expecting you to say that Natsu was your secret boyfriend after what you told me…"

Natsu sweat-dropped and then shot Lucy an accusing look. "What have you been telling people?!"

"Not a chance!" Lucy cried to Levy, trying to ignore Natsu. Her heart was pulsing. As if Natsu and she would ever date if he was alive. He was always pranking her and invading her privacy. The amount of times he practiced his haunting techniques on her was simply frustrating and she was sure she was going to die from a heart attack. What kind of boyfriend would he make?

But on the other hand, he did make her laugh and he's always sweet when she least expected it. And he was so warm, it made her wonder what it would be like to hug him or even kiss him—her face turned very red, quickly pushing those intrusive thoughts away. What was wrong with her? There was no point in even daydreaming about him in _that way,_ and it scared her; she had never really thought about kissing someone before.

"I just…I don't know what I was—I thought I was going crazy to even think it was possible…" said Levy, blushing darkly. "And Gajeel was convinced that you were after Natsu's cat…."

"I knew someone would think that!" Natsu boasted, gleaming at Lucy, who's mouth fell open as she muttered in awe, "Unbelievable…"

"S-so when Happy appeared in your apartment, it was really just Natsu who brought him there?"

"Yep."

"A-and all those times Gajeel felt someone pulling his hair or punching his back?"

"That was Natsu…"

"And when we were playing the ouija board—"

"He was sitting right between us," Lucy said softly, noticing the way Levy's lower lip trembled.

"I-is he here—right now?" Levy's voice dropped to a shaky whisper, her eyes doubled in size as she looked steadily into Lucy's eyes.

Unconsciously, Lucy's eyes flashed over to Natsu. He was now seated crossed-legged across from her. He had a small, encouraging smile on his lips and Lucy whispered back, "Yes."

Levy's blue hair stood out even more as her face turned sickly pale as she followed Lucy's line of sight. Her cheeks slowly flushed as silent tears streamed down. With a sniffly voice, she said, "Natsu, you big idiot!"

 **XOXOX**

Levy wanted time alone to process everything and Lucy was more than happy with that since she, herself, wanted a break from the intensity of the conversation. So she walked home with Natsu strolling silently next to her. She secretly liked that he was walking her home.

They passed by Loke holding hands with his new girl of the week and Lucy wondered what it would be like to hold hands with someone. Sure she'd held hands with Brandish whenever they went exploring in the woods behind the Heartfilia Manor, but that was different. What was it like to hold hands with someone you liked?

Lucy's eyes darted down to Natsu's left hand. It was so close to hers that she would accidentally bump into him, and although she would go through him, it would send little jolts of electricity up her arm. And weirdly enough, there was like a magnetic pull trying to coerce her to intertwine their fingers. But how could she when his hand looked like a stained glass window from the sunset glistened through it. Her head hung low from the disappointment as she sadly tied her hands behind her back.

Why did she even want to hold his hand anyway? It was just as bad as her earlier thoughts when she was trying to imagine what it would be like to hug or kiss him… What was going on with her?

Her hair ruffled lightly from a feathery touch. Lucy looked up and saw that Natsu was rubbing her head with the very hand she had wanted to hold. Warm and tender was how his hand felt and her cheeks blazed up and her heart palpations increased for the umpteenth time.

"Cheer up," he said, beaming at her. "It's a good thing Levy knows."

"Why's that?" Lucy asked blushing from embarrassment. She was glad Natsu misunderstood her gloominess.

"Because now you won't be lonely. I feel like it's my fault you're always by yourself." His voice was unusually regretful.

"Natsu…" Her heart skipped a beat. It was his subtle touches and tender words that made her breathless. Maybe Natsu would have made a good boyfriend after all. But he wouldn't have been _her boyfriend_. If it weren't for Natsu dying, she would have never gotten a chance to meet him. And judging from what Levy had said, Natsu was going to Love and Lucky with Lisanna.

Lucy hated to admit it, but it sounded awfully a lot like a date. Her heart ached from the very thought. Was this jealousy? It was like a poison that spread throughout her body that made her both bitter and sad.

"Say, Natsu…What were you and Lisanna doing the day you died?"

"Heh?" Natsu stopped walking and narrowed his eyes. He looked uncomfortable and nervous. "What's this about?"

"L-Levy showed me the spot where you were ki—uhh, you know, and I was just wondering…Ahh never mind!" She nervously laughed, her underarms started to moisten from sweat. She could tell from Natsu's tight expression that she was overstepping her boundaries. "It's obvious anyway…"

Natsu made a sputtering noise and his eyes flashed with panic as he scratched his head. "Err what's obvious?"

Lucy's blush darkened. "Y-you two were on a date—"

"W-WHAT?! LIKE HELL!" Natsu started yelling, his face and neck were a pale red and Lucy gasped, taking a step back, surprised by his outburst. He was radiating with heat that gave her goosebumps. "S-she's like a sister to me! I just wanted her to help me—" He stopped short and then he rubbed his face, "It doesn't matter what we were doin'! We weren't on a date, okay?!"

"Okay." Lucy fought hard to bite back her giddy grin as she kept her face trained on the ground. The ache in her chest was replaced with a fluttering sensation and she knew she shouldn't be happy and that she shouldn't care, but no rational thoughts couldn't break through her happiness.

 **XOXOX**

When Lucy finally got home, Natsu had mumbled something about wanting to visit Happy and left her alone. She was relieved by that, wanting to be alone for a while to recollect her feelings. She felt like a mess. Why was she letting Levy's words affect her—about Natsu being Lucy's secret boyfriend?

Natsu was dead and she shouldn't be happy that he didn't like Lisanna in _that way._ She sighed and pulled out her pink stationery, knowing that there was only one thing she could do. "Dear Mama…"

Afterwards, she fed Plue and when she walked back into her bedroom, she noticed her manuscript was thrown all over the floor in a messy heap. "Natsuuu," she moaned. "Whyy?" She bent down and picked it up, but then she froze, studying the papers. There were five claw marks that had ripped through each sheet. Lucy grimaced. Natsu wouldn't had ripped up her papers…Maybe Happy or Plue had gotten to it. She chucked it out, frowning.

The bathroom steamed with the heat from Lucy's shower. She hummed in delight, loving the feel scrubbing her hair clean. It felt good after the strange day she was having. Telling Levy she could see Natsu… She wondered how things would change with her and Levy. Would Levy tell the others? It felt like her world was—From her peripheral, she could make out a shadowy mast from behind her curtain.

 _Natsu_ , her mind instantly flashed with anger. How many times was she going to have to tell him he can't go into the bathroom when she's in there?! And just when she thought he had finally learned his lesson…

"Natsu, you got five-seconds to get outta here before I get someone to exorcize you!" she promised with her right fist clenched.

However, Natsu did not respond. Attentively, she grabbed the curtain and yanked it open, making sure to keep her body still covered by it. She studied the bathroom carefully, starting from the closed door to the steam fogged mirrors, but the coast seemed clear.

She exhaled deeply, releasing her death-grip from the curtain. She was getting too jumpy for her own good. "What's wrong with me?" she murmured, going back under the water stream to rinse out the conditioner.

As the water traveled down her back, she winced, feeling a strange stinging sensation. Before she could even inspect it, the shower curtain suddenly shuddered from a loud bang as if someone had smacked it. She yelped, pulling herself out from under the shower and quickly rubbed the water out of her eyes. She stared at the curtain—then a shadow passed by—it had to be Natsu messing with her, right?

Her body trembled. "N-Natsu?" Her breathing stopped. She felt pure fear run through her veins like liquid fire. _It wasn't Natsu,_ she was positive about that.

The curtain started to dip in and Lucy shrieked, scattering backwards. Her feet skidded from the soap coating the tub, but she quickly caught herself from slipping. The curtain slowly began to slid open, inch-by-inch.

She clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to see what was behind the curtain and blindly yelled, "NATSU!"

"LUCY! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Natsu appeared in front of her. He looked on guard, glancing around the bathroom while the water rained through his whispery form. He turned back to face her.

"T-there's someone here!" she cried, pointing hysterically outside the tub.

Natsu furrowed, looking very bemused. "There's no one here—" His face suddenly went blank as he stared at her.

"Yes there is! It was opening the curtain and I saw a shadow!" She knew she had to sound crazy, but there was no way she was making this up. It was like the night when her closet door was shaking, except this time she was confident in what she saw.

She pointed furiously at the curtain, but Natsu's eyes remained focused on her, more specifically, the area below her face. "Eh? What are you looking at?" she glanced down and then let out an ear-piercing scream. "PERVERT!"

"YOU'RE THE PERVERT!" he retaliated, his face flushed up. "You're the one who called me in here!"

"Y-you're the one who's staring!" She was positive her face now matched the color of Erza's hair.

"You're the one—"

"Get out already!"

Natsu vanished and Lucy let out a deep exhale. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage, mortified that Natsu had just seen her fully naked. Although she couldn't help but wonder if spirits even had feelings of attraction like that… And she couldn't help how warm her heart felt. Natsu came when she needed him. Her face sadly softened and her heart slowly began to ache. Why did he have to be dead?

Lucy got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Her back stung the second the towel brushed against it just like when the water had washed over it. Her brows knitted together. Curiously, she rubbed the steam off the mirror and turned to inspect it; she gasped.

Just like her manuscript, her back had five claw marks slicing down it.

 **XOXOX**

 **Special thanks to** ** _Mushi0131_** **for the shower scene suggestion :'D**

 **I'm not trying to make this story too depressing, so I apologize if I don't linger on moments longer than some of you wanted…**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a great week :3c**


	15. Grave Realizations

**~Grave Realizations~**

The claw marks looked deep, but not deep enough to scar she hoped as she awkwardly craned her neck for a better look. She neatly fixed her wet hair out of the way, clumping it over her chest. Blood trickled out of the three middle mark. She felt petrified with fear, her heart was beating in her ears.

How did she get these marks? When did she get them?

She felt dizzy; the hot air from the steam of her shower made it difficult for her to breathe. Stiffly, she blotted them with her towel and winced from the stinging pain it produced.

"Hey, Natsu," she said rather calmly. Her voice sounded like it was far in the distance. It was almost like she was watching a movie of someone else's life and that it wasn't _her_ back that had the claw marks on it.

"Yeah?" he grunted from outside the door.

"Can you come in here?" Her neck was beginning to ache from the strain.

There was a moment of silence before Natsu warily asked, "Is this some sort of test? 'Cause I ain't falling for it!"

Lucy bit her lip. A test? Why would she be testing him? Her mind was foggy and Natsu's words just made it worse. Maybe showing the marks to him was a bad idea. It's not like he could do anything about them either. In fact, she could picture him laughing at her and he would say she was making a big deal out of nothing. And why would he even care? Her lips quivered and her stomach lurched with disappointment.

"Lucy?"

She realized why he thought she was testing him—to see if he would walk in on her in the bathroom again. So, she did her best to keep her fear out of her voice and yelled back with feigned cheeriness, "Good! You passed the test!"

"HAH! I KNEW IT!" He boasted and Lucy silently grabbed her phone deciding to take a photo of the marks so she could study them better without having to sprain her neck.

It was a struggle and her arm movements were awkward, but at last, she managed to get a decent one that showed her entire back. The claw marks started near her right shoulder and raked down to the middle of her back. Her bra would have definitely touched it, so that meant she must have gotten it in the shower when she originally felt the pain.

But what scratched her? And that question alone made her want to throw up. She didn't want to go there, but every horror movie and ghost story she had read pointed her in one single direction: she was being haunted and this haunting clearly wasn't benevolent like Natsu's.

She got out of the bathroom and told Natsu to leave her room while she got dressed. Natsu disappeared and appeared behind her—to which Lucy yelped, making sure to hide her back from him and told him to get out with more force. She let out a heavy breath from the close call.

However, getting dressed wasn't all that she had planned. She quickly pulled on a baggy t-shirt that had a bunny on it, dug her manuscript out of the trash, and then she studied the slash marks. She pulled her phone out and looked at the two side-by-side. They looked nearly identical. Sweat beaded on her eyes brows. She placed the sheets of paper against her back, and from what she could tell, it seemed like they lined up.

Although, maybe thinking that she was haunted was too big of a jump to make. It wasn't like she had constant paranormal activity besides Natsu—maybe it had been Happy who had scratched her when Natsu had kidnapped him that morning and maybe Lucy had irritated the wound in the shower? And it would have been easy for Happy to rip up her manuscript too. She desperately wanted to believe that, but a part of her wondered do cats scratches look like this? But what about the thing in the shower—there was no way she made it up…

But how come Natsu always misses it? It was like that time with her closet, how Natsu just made light of it saying nothing was there, but something had been banging and scratching—Lucy gasped.

"Are you done changing yet?" Natsu called through the door.

The closet—that was the answer she needed. If there were claw marks in there then that would mean it couldn't have been Happy and that she wasn't crazy! Although, she'd rather there be nothing if she were to be honest.

She nervously glanced over at her closet. The door was cracked open and looked very dark on the inside and foreboding. She didn't want to check it out, but she had to, her investigative side was dying to know. She grabbed her celestial keys from her dresser for strength. With legs like jelly and her hands squeezing her keys so tightly to the point where they cut in to her palm, Lucy wobbled over to it.

Her hands gripped the door, but didn't pull it open right away. Her heart was pulsing in her hands, making them quiver and her body was begging her not to look. She fought against it and pulled it open. She couldn't get the angle right because the door seemed jammed on something, so with bricks for feet, she shuffled inside, shutting the door just enough for her to see it flatly. _Natsu is close by,_ she reminded herself as she inched further in.

Her hung up shirts brushed her arms, making her squeamish with fright. She couldn't see anything on the door because it was too dark. She pulled her phone out, and while she was trying to get the light on, her keys clinked together and instead of providing her their usual relief, they made her drop her phone in the dark abyss.

"Noo!" She crouched low to the floor with her hand feeling all around. Her heart was now slamming against her ribs. It was silly, but she was afraid that something was going to reach out and grab her hand—

"Why are we in the closet?" someone whispered in her ear and Lucy bolted out of there, screaming on the top of her lungs.

And Natsu was howling with laughter as he followed her out. Heat creeped up the back of Lucy's neck. "Natsu! That wasn't funny!" she chided, placing her hands on her hips as she leaned forwards menacingly. She had never been more scared in her entire life. And all that courage it took for her to walk into the closet was lost.

Maybe it was for the best…

"It's like you saw a ghost!" he cackled harder at his lame joke.

Lucy scowled and walked far away from him. How was he capable of turning everything into a joke? And that was the exact reason she knew it was a bad idea to show him her scratches or to tell him what was going on inside her head.

"So why were you in the closet, you weirdo?" he asked. "Checking for wittle monsters?" he cooed in a mocking-babying voice. "D'you want me to look for you again?"

Lucy blushed at his condescending belittlement, glaring piecing daggers at him with her face in a sourpuss expression. "Natsuu!" she whined, but she had to admit she was grateful towards him because he had temporarily made her forget about her worries.

He made a pinching notion with his thumb and index finger and went to go pinch her cheek, but then his hand froze the second it made contact with her face and Lucy's eyes grew several sizes larger. Both of them sucked in a breath; Natsu was touching her. She felt it— _his hand—_ on her cheek. She dropped her keyring and the soft chime of it was like whimsical bells going off inside her mind.

His hand, gentle like small flame, lingered before he slowly trailed his fingers down the contours of her face. Chills danced around the area and rushed down her spine. Her cheeks flooded with warmth as she unconsciously titled her face into his tender touch. His eyes looked huge and shocked, probably matching her own facial expression. However, his fluffy bangs swiftly fell and covered his eyes, making them look hooded and mysterious.

A strange thought popped into her mind—like when she wanted to hold his hand—she wanted to touch him back—she wanted to touch his scar on his face in particular. Just to trace it with her index finger, but she knew that would be weird. So, with clumsy movements, Lucy attempted to touch him, but not on his face. She reached for his arm, but to her disappointment, she went right through him as though there was nothing but air where he was standing.

It wasn't the first time she realized this, but why, she wondered, why could he touch her, but she couldn't touch him? It made her ache in a way she didn't know what possible.

And the dreamlike-state Natsu had put her in ended when he seemingly remembered why he was touching her in the first place; he pinched her cheek. "Oww! Natsuu!" She slapped his hand away (it went through him again, but as a reflex, Natsu's hand flinched away).

He unapologetically smiled and before Lucy could snap anything at him, there was a sudden pounding on her door, followed by a voice crying, "LUCY, ARE YOU OKAY?! I HEARD YOU SCREAMING!"

Lucy ran over to her door. Plue yapped like crazy, excited to greet whomever the unexpected guest was. Lucy glanced out her small peep hole and saw a bright, orange hair that belonged to a a guy wearing a sleek pair of sunglasses. "Loke?!" she gasped, pulling open the door.

"I heard screaming!" Loke said quickly, shoving past Lucy so he could get inside her apartment.

"Sure why don't you just invite yourself in…" she murmured sardonically just as Natsu appeared suddenly next to her.

"Loke's here?" Natsu cocked his head, looking rather bemused at the boy.

"Is everything okay!?" Loke exclaimed, peering all around. Plue jumped around his feet and Loke rubbed between the dogs ears. "And when did you get a dog?"

Lucy felt flustered and all warm on the inside that Loke was worried about her. Who knew he wasn't just an annoying flirt? "Loke, it's fine—I just—"

Loke gasped and then a huge, cheeky grin spread across his face as though he had just realized something very important. "Ah no need to explain. I get it."

"Err I really don't think you do…" Lucy said dryly. How could he possibly get it? No one in their right mind would understand the situation at hand. Well maybe Levy would since Levy seemed like a big believer in this paranormal stuff.

"The flushing of your cheeks, your breathless voice…" he counted along his fingers. "Not to mention that sexy outfit…"

Lucy grimaced as she self-consciously looked down at her clothes: long fitted t-shirt that gave the appearance that she wasn't wearing shorts… She pursed her lips. It could be taken as sexy she guessed. "Your point?" she asked, puffing her cheeks out like a chipmunk.

"You're in love," he put it simply.

"W-what?!" Lucy sputtered. If it were possible, her face felt like it had been bleached red. Why did it seem like everyone was accusing Lucy of being in love? It was putting terrible ideas in her head. Sure Natsu has been making her nervous, but to call that _love,_ that was a complete overstatement.

Natsu furrowed. "In love?" he repeated, staring at Lucy with a strange expression. Her heart skipped a beat. _What's he thinking?_ She abruptly looked away, unable to face Natsu right now.

"No—" she tried to say, but Loke wasn't listening.

"Sorry for interrupting your ah _private time_ with that special someone _._ " Loke winked, heading out the door. Lucy's jaw dropped. Loke thought she was having—she wanted to cry from the embarrassment. "I gotta say I'm jealous of whomever the lucky boy—or girl is."

"But-but-but it's not that!" Lucy called after him, but the door shut in her face. The room was quiet. Lucy thought her heart was going to give up from how fast it's been beating all day. Her face and body were scorching from the Loke's shameful assumption. Even if Natsu was alive—as if they would ever get physically involved…

"Loke really does say some weird stuff, doesn't he?" commented Natsu, breaking the silence that had been building up between them.

She shyly risked a peek at him and with his hands thrown lazily behind his head, Natsu was looking at her with glinting, amused eyes. They pierced through her in a weird way that seemed to make his smirk look almost _flirtatious_.

It made her feel unsettled. "Yeah," she said absently. "He sure does."

She headed back to her room and froze at the threshold of it, her eyes landing right at her closet door that was now closed. Had she shut it when she ran out of there? She frowned, remembering her phone was still in there. She lightly padded across her room with Plue following close to her feet. She stopped dead in her tracks in front of the closet. Her palms glazed with sweat. She was half-afraid to find that her phone would no longer be there.

"What's with you and your closet?" inquired Natsu, who was sprawled out on her bed. He looked rather intrigued at by her internal battle.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered, briskly pulling the door open and the light from the room shined right on her phone, laying innocently on the floor. She picked it up and slammed the door shut. She decided, for now, she didn't want to know if there was any damage to it. She was still afraid about it, but with Natsu around, she felt safe.

But what if Natsu wasn't going to stay with her tonight?

Lucy looked up at Natsu with doe-eyes. "What?" asked Natsu, looking uncomfortable as he sat up straight. "Gonna kick me out now? Is it because I saw you naked? To be fair you always wear skimpy stuff and I've walked in on you changing enough times to know—"

"Natsu," she quickly interrupted, wanting to stop his irrelevant tangent. He immediately stopped talking. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Heh?" He blinked as though that was the last thing he had expected Lucy to say.

" _Please,_ " she earnestly begged. It was already hard enough for her to ask—just like it had been the first time. Why did he have to make this difficult?

Natsu looked at her keenly and suspiciously as he scanned her face before he softly smiled and said, "If that's what you want."

Shortly, she climbed into bed and curled into a ball with her hands tucked under her cheek with Natsu still lounging on her bed, right beside her.

Lucy was able to close her eyes without worrying and what a relief that was. And before she lost consciousness, she could have sworn she felt Natsu stroking her cheek again.

 **XOXOX**

Lucy woke up early, feeling rejuvenated enough to take Plue for a walk (it turned into a morning jog when Plue decided to start running) and it wasn't until she got back that she realized that something—more like _someone_ was missing. Natsu was nowhere in sight and her body and house felt a few degrees colder.

She wondered if Natsu really did stay with her until she fell asleep. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't. It was a boring task after all. She was just so scared at the time and was very thankful that she had him around to comfort her.

Her scratch marks looked a lot better, but still were pretty scary. She wore a purple tube top that covered the marks nicely and matched it with faded jean shorts and a pair of ankle boots.

She felt oddly inspired to write after all the strange occurrences, so she headed over to Love and Lucky to get back to working on her novel. When she finally arrived there, she was surprised to see Levy seated at her usual table, reading one of the many books littered around the cafe.

"Levy?"

The girl startled, looking up from her book she was reading and smiled sheepishly the second she met Lucy's eyes. "Hey, Lucy!"

Lucy took a seat and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I really liked this place after you showed it to me and I…I was hoping you would be here because I uh have questions about…you know…"

Lucy gulped, but nodded. She knew this was to be expected, she just hadn't planned on it being so soon…And before she knew it, Lucy told Levy everything. From how she and Natsu met to Natsu asking her to save Happy from Gray. How Natsu tried to make her to go his funeral and write him a boastful eulogy. Levy looked beyond intrigued. Her eyes were bright with wonder. She never once looked at Lucy like she were insane and Lucy would forever be grateful about that.

What was really astounding was that Levy was laughing at certain parts. "I can't believe you thought Natsu had a stripper who kidnapped Happy!"

"What was I supposed to think when he kept calling Gray that?!" Lucy cried in defense and Levy only laughed more at that.

"It makes me really happy to know that Natsu's still having fun messing around," Levy sighed, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"All he does is torture me!"

"Classic Natsu right there," said Levy, smiling gently. Although Lucy could sense the sadness in her friend's eyes. "So since Natsu's still hanging around even though Happy's safe, why is he here then?"

Lucy considered the question. Natsu had said he wanted to stay to make sure everyone was doing okay and Lucy told Levy just that.

"So that means he'll be moving on soon then, right?" Levy deduced.

Lucy faltered. Moving on? "He doesn't explain things well, but he said he Natsu said it's not really moving on because he's already moved on…"

"So then he means there'll be a day you won't be able to see him then," Levy said matter-of-factly.

Lucy's head snapped up and her she suddenly felt sick. A day she won't see Natsu? She hugged her arms over her chest. It was like Levy's logical truth had stabbed her right through the heart. And trepidation drummed through her body; she hadn't seen Natsu today…But before the conversation could carry on, a raspy, deep voice shouted, "Oi, look it's Shrimp and Bunny Girl!"

"Gajeel?" Levy and Lucy turned around fast and saw Gajeel walking over to them with a huge grin on his face with Gray—fully clothed—trailing behind. Gray smiled at Lucy the second their eyes made contact.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked, trying to get the previous topic off her mind. They certainly didn't seem like the type to want to be in this quiet, little tea place.

"We just happened to be in the area," said Gray and Gajeel added in, "And this was the place Salamander was headed to, so we wanted to see what was in it."

"Definitely not his kinda place," Gray said, nose wrinkling. "This place is too quiet for that loudmouthed idiot. Why the hell did he want to come here?"

Levy's head turned sharply, looking at Lucy with narrowed eyes. Lucy shrunk back, about to ask Levy why she was looking at her like that, but then Gajeel said, "Maybe he's got a soft side we didn't know about?"

"I lived with that ass—there's nothing soft about him," Gray grumbled.

"True," Gajeel said, exhaling as he scratched his puzzled chin. "Maybe he wanted to take Lisanna on a date here."

That made Lucy's stomach queasy and without meaning to, she defensively babbled, "It wasn't a date! Er he uh told me he only sees—er _saw_ — Lisanna as a sister…" Her body felt so hot, she had really cornered herself badly. "And you said that too, Gray—back at your house—"

Gajeel, Gray, and even Levy stared at Lucy like she was some sort of foreign species. Lucy hung her head in shame and Levy seemed to take pity on her and said, "Yeah, Lisanna told me she only saw Natsu as a brother, so there's no way it was a date."

That seemed to relieve the awkward tension in the air and the conversation moved along quickly.

"Shrimp, we passed by a poster about a summer festival going on down in Hargeon. Wanna go?" Although Gajeel sounded cool and uncaring, his pale cheeks were pink with shyness.

"Y-yeah," Levy said, her face and ears reddened as she smiled warmly at her boyfriend. Lucy giggled at how cute they were. Levy blushed even harder and said coyly, "Lucy and Gray—you guys should join us."

"Sure." Gray shrugged. "Got nothin' else to do."

His cool eyes flashed over to Lucy's and she shrugged as well, grinning at him. "Likewise." Gray grinned back and it made her stomach feel nervously flutter.

"Ghihi, our first double date, huh Shrimp," Gajeel chuckled and Gray and Lucy both blanched and cried, "It's not a date!"

"But you two were totally flirting just now!" Levy said, looking awfully mischievous, while Lucy buried her face into her palms. Gajeel was right…It really did sound like a double date and were they flirting just now? Gray's smile had reminded her of Natsu's from yesterday…The comparison made her feel uneasy—actually, the thought of Natsu made her feel uneasy in general.

He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye—Lucy was confident about that, but that didn't stop the fact that there would be a day Natsu wouldn't be there…

"Gahh you've been hanging around Mira too much," Gray muttered briskly.

"Call the date whatever you want," Gajeel said, "but we gotta get going now if we wanna make the next train!"

And as they ran off to the train station, Lucy's mind flashed back to Natsu for the umpteenth time.

 _"I don't want you to date Gray,"_ he had said to her…

So then how would he feel about this?

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Eek soo how will Natsu feel about this? :3c**

 **And were those marks really from Happy? and there's a reason why i didnt have Lucy show Natsu the marks ^-^**

 **Next chapter is called "A Date with Two Guys"**

 **And thank you for all the kind wishes! Things seem to be getting slightly better, so thank you!**

 **Hope you all have a lovely week!**


	16. A Date with Two Guys

**~A Date with Two Guys~**

When they got to the train station, they quickly bought their tickets and rushed over to their platform. Luckily, the train was running late so they were able to hunch over and catch a breath.

"Lucy—are you okay with the train?" asked Gray, heaving for air as he rested against the back wall.

Shoving her sweaty bangs out of her face, Lucy dumbly asked, "What?"

"You told me you have motion sickness."

"O-oh er right!" Lucy raked her hand through her hair and her fingers got snagged on a knot. She tugged through it, trying to break it without ripping any hair out. "It's not that bad…"

Gajeel barked out with his red eyes glowing wildly, "Oh sure! Ask Bunny Girl if ridin' a damn train is okay for her! Meanwhile I gotta suffer!"

"You don't have to suffer Gajeel," said Levy with a twinkle in her eyes. "We could give you the Erza Method if you'd like."

Gajeel stiffened and his face turned bleach white.

"What's the Erza Method," wondered Lucy, although she was a bit afraid to find out after seeing Gajeel's reaction.

"Here," Gray pulled out his phone, "I'll show you." Suddenly, he standing very close to Lucy that she could feel his body heat. Her heart picked up its pace as she leaned in closer out of curiosity. She watched him go to his camera roll and scroll through it. Although he was fast with his scrolling, Lucy could make out blobs of pink—Natsu— it made her heart bleed with pity.

"Got it," he announced, snapping Lucy back to reality. It was a video of Natsu slouching miserably on a train cart, clutching his stomach with green, puffy cheeks—just like he had looked when Lucy went with him on the bus.

"This…is…cruel…punishment," Natsu rasped, his hand now was cupping his mouth.

Then Erza took a seat next to him and clucked her tongue, "You poor thing…" and clocked him right in the head. Lucy gasped as she watched Natsu fall unconscious.

"How scary!" Lucy squeaked, cupping her cheeks.

"That's Erza for ya," Gray said warmly, although he looked at his phone with a longing smile. Lucy's eyes darkened. It must be hard looking at old memories and not being able to relive them.

"My jaw still hurts from the last time Erza used her technique on me," Gajeel said, shuddering. "Never again!"

"Well that's what you get for having lame motion sickness," sneered Gray and that was enough to get the two boys into a heated argument with Levy timidly trying to break them up. "Guys, cut it out—people are starting!"

Lucy giggled from the side and next to her, someone sighed bitterly, "I wanna get into a fight with someone. Lucy—fight me!"

"No way," she said cooly, scowling over at Natsu, who was grinning at her with sharp, challenging eyes.

Natsu regarded her carefully with his hand pitched on his chin and his lips pursed. Her stomach fluttered as she took a step back, not liking the way he was studying her. After a minute, he simply shrugged. "You wouldn't be fun to fight anyway."

Lucy's eye twitched and gritted hotly under her breath, "Why do I feel insulted?"

Once the train arrived, Lucy wasn't at all surprised by how packed it was. They shuffled and squeezed there way on board. Gajeel had Levy pinned against him, protecting the girl from getting lost or crushed by the strangers around them. Lucy, however, felt a little envious as she pushed herself further aboard, praying that she wouldn't get touched in an inappropriate area.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Natsu standing in the last open gap, gagging. _Divine retribution_ , Lucy quietly sniggered.

"You don't have to go on the train with us, ya know," Lucy said, taking pity even though he deserved none. She was silently grateful that everyone was so cramped onto the train that no one would realize she was talking to a ghost—albeit, herself.

Natsu offered her a sickly grin as he tried to straighten himself. "I know, but who's gonna keep you company on this packed train?" He motioned around him. He had a point; Lucy had no one to talk to as she glanced around the walls of people to find Levy or Gajeel or Gray, but alas, they were no where in sight.

"Natsu…" Her heart thumped loudly and she quickly stuck her nose sharply in the air. "Stupid! I'm not worth you suffering!"

Natsu chuckled lightly despite keeling back over from his bravado. His smile looked even sicker than before, but still it was very bright. "You're—"

A hand grabbed Lucy's wrist and tugged her over. She was ready to kick or claw at whomever the pervert touching her was—but it was only Gray. He was staring at her with dark blue eyes—almost black.

"Gray?"

"There you are," he murmured exasperatedly. "Stay close." Lucy was pushed right against Gray; her nose and cheek smushed against his chest. She pulled her head back with the little space there was and apologized squeakily, rubbing her slightly sore nose. He had a frosty scent to him and she had to admit she liked the smell. And even though Natsu called Gray icy, Gray was doing a rather good job at keeping her cheeks warm with a heavy blush.

Speaking of Natsu, her eyes flashed over to where he had been standing, but he was no longer there.

As more people got on and got off the train, Gray placed his hand on her upper back—the opposite side of her claw marks, thankfully—to make sure she didn't lose balance. Her body felt even warmer and her heartbeat traveled to her ears, drowning out the mindless chatter that surrounded them. And for a moment, Lucy could have sworn nothing else existed besides her and Gray, however she wasn't able to shake the feeling of Natsu watching them from somewhere.

"You sure you won't throw up on me?" Gray asked, his lips twitched slightly.

"Of course not!" she wailed as she felt Gray's chest vibrate with laugher.

 **XOXOX**

The rush off the train was intense. Lucy got bumped and shoved all over. She shook an angry fist and was about to yell, however, Gray grabbed her hand guided her away. His hand was big, but his fingers were slim, Lucy observed as he interlocked their fingers. Once they were far away from the chaos of the mass crowd, he released her hand.

They all stayed close to one another as they moved about. Gajeel and Gray were leading the way with Lucy and Levy trailing in the back. Lucy's top rubbed uncomfortably and painfully against her cuts. It was literally stabbing at her, making her want to tell someone, but who? Her eyes darted over to Levy—the person who believed Lucy wasn't crazy.

"Say, Levy, can I ask you something…"

"Sure thing, Lu-chan—can I call you that?"

Lucy was momentarily stupefied. A nickname that indicated a close friendship? Her heart was overwhelmed with warmth as she vigorously nodded her head really fast, happy to be on that level with Levy. It aided to her confidence that she could trust Levy, but unluckily, she missed her moment because Gray and Gajeel challenged them to a race.

The day seemed to oddly resemble a double date. Gray and Lucy were paired together for everything, but little did the others know that Lucy wasn't with just Gray; Natsu was right by her side for everything, making sure to sabotage everything Gray did like an imp.

The fair was filled with different arrays of games and rides. They passed by a claw machine filled with Pokemon plushies and Lucy and Levy let out a shared squeal about how cute they look, tapping their manicured fingernails against the glass.

"I wanna try for one," Lucy admitted, biting her lower lip tightly, "but I'm so bad at these games…" She had never won something from a claw machine before and the last time she played one was when she was at the mall with Brandish and Brandish kept shaking the machine every time Lucy got close to grabbing a prize because she thought it was funny whenever Lucy lost.

"Gray's amazing at claw machines," Levy said sincerely and Gajeel scoffed beside her with his cheeks turned a nice shade of cherry pink. "He and Natsu would compete all the time—but Natsu never stood a chance."

Gray grinned and arrogantly shrugged. "I guess I'm alright at them. I mean beating Lava Brains doesn't say much since he was a failure at everything."

Lucy giggled, but it wasn't at Gray's cockiness, it was at the pissy face Natsu made while he fumed at Gray's words. His anger and annoyance literally seeped out of him as he looked accusingly at Lucy. "Oi! Don't laugh! I'm a billion times better than that jerk!"

She silently raised a brow at him just as Gray tapped her shoulder and asked, "Which prize do you want?"

Lucy immediately blushed. Gray was going to win her a prize? It felt almost like a fanfic. How She eagerly gazed into the machine, her face practically smushed against the glass as she tried to pick her Pokemon. There was all sorts of types: Pikachus, Skittys, Vulpix, the eeveelutions, how was she supposed to pick just one? However, the bright hue of the vulpix really called out to her. "Vulpix!" she beamed, poking aggressively at the glass.

"Yushh! Nice choice, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, fist-bumping the air. "Fire types are the best!" He looked at Lucy with pride that filled her stomach with warmth, while Gray, on the other hand, looked at her with icy disdain.

"Tch," Gray rolled his eyes, "fire types suck, but if that's what you want…" He inserted the coins into the slot and began to work his magic. Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel (Gajeel growled something about steel types being the best, but everyone ignored him) watched in still silence as if they were afraid that the slightest movement of breath would break Gray's focus. His hands moved swiftly and craftily as he glided the claw over to the vulpix that was angled with its bushy tail sticking upwards.

It was a nail biting event as the claw landed awkwardly. It looked like he wasn't going to get it—but then the plushy was suspended in the air, dangling. He got it! Lucy felt a swell of joy as she clapped her hands in excitement. Vulpix's tail was pinched in the claw and he was bringing it to the dropbox and—it fell, just missing the exit.

Lucy and Levy let out disappointed groans while Gajeel snickered along with Natsu.

"Aww I really wanted it too," Lucy whispered to Levy, not wanting Gray to feel bad about losing.

Gray slammed a fist against the machine and snarled, "Damn it!" He quickly slammed another coin into the slot and began again and he lost again.

Natsu's howling laughter grew stronger and Lucy's eyes suspiciously flashed over to the ghost boy and he was smirking at Gray—a smirk that told her all that she needed to know: Natsu had made Gray lose.

"What?" asked Natsu innocently, noticing the evil stare Lucy was giving him. "I didn't do nothin'."

"What the hell is going on?!" growled Gray. "I so had that!" He smacked the machine some more. "C'mon! You stupid machine!" The machine creaked and shuddered under his fists and Lucy looked around apprehensively, afraid that a worker would come and kick them out if they saw what was happening.

 _"You're such a liar!"_ she snapped in a low, hissing voice at Natsu and then turned away sharply and said to Gray. "Maybe try another machine? The claw looked defective on that one."

After a couple of more seconds, Gray finally backed away from the game. "Yeah, you're right," he grunted. "It wasn't closing properly…"

And as they moved over to the next machine, something banged behind them. Lucy looked over her shoulder and Gajeel followed suit—and he and Lucy both gasped.

There on the ground was the vulpix plush sitting upright on the ground and Natsu was standing behind it with his hands crossed over his chest and a big, fat smile stretched across his face, making his scar look thin and his eyes squinted shut.

"H-how the hell is that possible?!" stammered Gajeel as he pointed a shaky finger at the offending object. "There's no way that fell out that damn machine and is facing us like that!"

"What are you babbling about—You gotta be kidding me…" Gray sounded absolutely disturbed and looked that way too—his eyes were round and he staggered backwards.

Levy, however, looked at Lucy with huge, trembling eyes and Lucy had a feeling she knew what Levy was thinking, so she nodded.

Lucy hesitated at first, but then slowly she walked over and picked the vulpix up. It was soft and felt as warm as Natsu, who was radiating with happiness.

"And that exhibitionist had the audacity to say I sucked at these games," Natsu said with a snort.

"Natsu…"

"D'you want another one?" he asked, looking back into the machine. "Oooh how about a cyndaquil? Or a chimchar? Or that pikachu cosplaying a charmander—I'll get us all of them!"

And as the machine dumped with more and more Pokemon, Lucy's face turned redder and redder by the second. "Natsuu! Quit it!" she murmured with her lips barely moving.

"That machine's possessed!" barked Gajeel, backing away from it with Levy shoved protectively behind him. Gray walked over to Lucy and placed his own protective hand on her shoulder.

"This is so weird," he murmured. "What'd you do to the machine?"

"Nothing!" yelped Lucy. How could Gray think this was her doing? "It must have been from you shaking it!" she falsely blamed.

Gray considered the thought and then shrugged. "Well, since I was winnin' them for you, I guess that makes these all yours then."

With no choice, Lucy started picking up each plushie with Gray's help while Levy asked one of the guys working at a booth for a plastic bag so that Lucy had something to carry them all in.

And little did Lucy know that this was just the beginning of Natsu's fun.

Every single game they played, Gray managed to lose. From darts to throwing balls at glass-bottled pyramids, Gray couldn't win a single prize and every claw machine he attempted at, he would fail miserably at them. Lucy was really starting to feel bad for Gray and glowered heatedly at Natsu, who was practically glowing with happiness.

"How could I possibly lose?!" Gray yelled after losing at a game of ring toss. "That 5-year-old literally destroyed me! I swear it's like I'm cursed!"

And somehow, with each of Gray's failures, Natsu managed to make Lucy laugh despite her aggravation. She felt bad for laughing, but there was something amusing about being in on the joke.

It was only when they went on rides did Gray catch a break from Natsu's torment. Natsu would stay on the ground level, dry heaving in his transparent form, while Gray and Lucy rode all sorts of rides together. And while they waited on lines for the rides, Natsu seemed to have a permanent sourpuss expression on his face that left Lucy wondering why he was angry.

They finally went for food once Gray suggested to do so after losing at another game of ring toss. And as once they ordered, Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

Lucy let out a small squeak, but let herself be dragged by Levy. The tiny girl quickly shut the door behind them and looked at Lucy with a pointed expression. "Lu-chan, are you on a date with Gray—or with _Natsu?_ "

"Neither!" shrieked Lucy. Her heart suddenly picked up its pace.

Levy's right brow rose up slightly and then she said, "Isn't it interesting how Natsu's only messing with Gray?"

Lucy furrowed. "What do you mean? They always mess with each other—or that's what I've gathered—"

"Yeah," Levy said with doubt tangling her voice, "but he always messes with Gajeel too. So why is he only targeting Gray?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Levy snorted. "How do you not know?! He's trying to ruin your date with Gray! He's purposely making Gray look bad in front of you—and he's trying to steal your attention! I mean look at all those pokemon he got you!" Levy licked her lips and then with a sad smile, she said, "Natsu likes you."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She hated herself—she hated how Levy's words made her so happy—she hated how Levy's words made her want to write to her mom about how the boy she likes, likes her back—Lucy stiffened.

 _The boy I like_?

No, she refused to think like that. She didn't like Natsu in that way. She liked that he was there for her, that is all!

"Levy—there's no way that Natsu likes me—"

"Lu-chan," said Levy slowly. "Natsu…Natsu's never acted this way when he was alive! I can't say if being dead has changed his personality…but all I can say is that it seems like he likes you and I don't want you to get too attached!" Her brown eyes shone with tears.

"Levy…" Lucy looked away, unable to stare at Levy's earnest eyes. She fumbled for her mom's keyring that buried deep in her bag and clung onto it like a life preserver.

Levy left the bathroom and before Lucy could follow, Natsu appeared. He was laughing about how he made the ketchup bottle squirt all over Gray, but Lucy's mind was elsewhere. She leaned against the sink—thankful that she didn't set off the automatic sensor that would have probably soaked her back.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Natsu asked with all traces of humor gone. "You got your keys out—that's never a good sign."

Lucy's gaze snapped to him like a magnetic force. She was absolutely stunned. No one had ever noticed that she only played with her mom's keys when she was upset or apprehensive. And here was Natsu, staring at her with his intense eyes.

If Natsu were alive, Lucy wondered if this would be the moment she fell in love with him—in a gross, grimy bathroom of all places.

 _Levy, I'm already too attached._

"Nothing's wrong," she said, feigning a smile and Natsu frowned. He looked ready to protest, but Lucy left without giving him a chance to. She rushed back over to Gray, Gajeel, and Levy—not even caring that her top was sliding down. She just needed to get away from Natsu. She needed to be around people who were alive!

She settled back down at the table and knocked over a fork the second Natsu popped up in the seat next to her, while Gray and Gajeel were immersed in another debate about whether one drinks or eats soup. She mentally cursed—she should have known Natsu would follow her here.

She hurriedly bent over to pick the fork back up and then the conversation came to a halt when Gray gasped. "Shit—Lucy! What happened to your back?!"

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **I kinda hated how this chapter turned out sdfdsafdas it just wasn't writing the way I wanted it to so I'm sorry for the lack of quality. i just wanted to be done with it :/ but thanks for reading though!**

 **And yeeyy its my birthdayy! And i believe in giving people presents on my birthday because I'm not big on receiving without giving :'D So i hope this didn't turn out as bad as i felt like it did lol**


	17. Master of Time Arc

**AHHH so this story has a cover now! Drawn by my friend SassyLin! She's an amazing artist who started her own webtoon and if you don't know what webtoons are, they're like manga in color that are original stories and you should go check out my friends!**

 **Hers is called: Project: L.O.V.E. and its super adorable story/world she created! And** **you can just google: project love webtoon by sassylin!**

* * *

 **~Master of Time Arc~**

"Shit—Lucy! What happened to your back?!"

Shock; that was the only word Lucy could use to describe the suddenness of Gray's question and it was fear that made her freeze in the hunched over position with the fallen fork clasped between her index finger and thumb. She was struck dumb from fright. Just like the rips in her back, her heart felt like it was being shredded in that very moment.

"What's wrong with her back?" Gajeel's deep voice rattled through Lucy's numb body, but then her body slowly thawed with warm chills the moment she felt someone rub a hand over the bare skin of her back. Her shoulders tensed as the hand made its way over to where the injuries were, but to her upmost surprise, she didn't feel any pain; all she felt was her hair gently being pushed over her shoulders. Lucy started to relax from the tender touch as chills danced around her spine and head.

"The hell are you talking about? There ain't anything wrong with her back," Natsu answered as though he expected the others to hear him and that was when Lucy realized it was his hand that lingered on her.

"Oh—whoops, it was just the lighting," Gray recanted, answering Gajeel, even though it felt like he had answered Natsu.… "My bad!"

"What?!" Just the lighting? Had Gray lost his mind? It was clear as day that her back had been mutilated. That made her back smack against the table, dropping the fork she had regretfully tried to pick up, and jostling the table just enough to knock her glass of water straight onto Gray's lap and he gasped, jumping out of his seat.

"Sorry—I'm so sorry!" Lucy cried, turning pink as she quickly fumbled for her napkin. Gray gratefully took it from her and patted down his pants and seeing as they weren't getting any dryer, he took them off, all while Lucy continued to babble out apology after apology.

"Ya know, I really wanted to do that myself," Natsu said, beaming right at her with his hand still seated on her shoulder, which affected her in ways that frightened her, "but you doing it was a million times better!" He released his grip on her as he began to crack up like always.

"I…I think this is the first time that Gray _consciously_ took his pants off in public," stated Levy in incredulous amazement. And the tables around them hushed with whispers and pointed blatant fingers at Gray—some people even had their phones pointed at him—for photos and videos, presumably. Guess it's not everyday someone strips in public.

"Well, they were gonna come off anyway," Gajeel muttered as he chomped down on an ice cube and no one could argue about that.

"Why does all this weird stuff keep happening to me today?!" Gray spat in absurdity with his right fist clenched and raised. "It's like I'm bein' haunted or something!"

Lucy snorted at his unbeknownst accuracy. It made her wonder, not for the first time, if he could sense Natsu's presence even in the slightest.

"Tch," scoffed Gajeel, "I wouldn't be surprised if this was all Salamander's doing. He's been messin' with us. Oi, Salamander! Jigs up!"

" _Us_?!" repeated Gray. "Whaddya mean _us?_ I'm the one who's been tortured tonight! What the hell, Assflame?!"

"Maybe he had a thing for Bunny Girl." Gajeel had managed to make not only Lucy's jaw drop, but also Natsu's.

"N-no!" Lucy squeaked, with her palms shaking left to right to further deny the accusation. "We didn't have a thing—"

"Oi! I didn't say _you two_ had a thing! What I'm sayin' is that he liked you! Probably jealous of frosty over here takin' you out on a date."

"I think so too," Levy pipped in mischievously and Gajeel started in on some rambunctious jokes—that it took Natsu's death to make him mature enough to try to make a move.

Gray remained quiet and sullen, with his hand clenched around his glass of ice. Lucy begged for the couple to stop, claiming that she wasn't on a date with Gray and that Natsu didn't feel that way about her.

Natsu tugged awkwardly on his scarf with his face twisted in an array of different emotions that Lucy had no idea how to read them as. Was he revolted by the idea of Lucy and him being a couple? Would he still hangout with her if he knew the confusing feelings she felt for him?

"These are all funny speculations," Gray's voice was had a biting sting to it, like touching snow with one's bare hands, "but let's just stop. We all know he's not here. And he's never gonna be here again. Just stop."

"Gray…" Lucy's eyes shifted over from Gajeel to Levy, who also looked away, ashamed that they had crossed a line on the sensitive topic. The silence was icy and unbearable. Lucy started toying with her keyring because her hands needed to do something otherwise she was going to lose her sanity. The table across from them let out hollering laugher and cheers, interrupting their own tables tense mood.

Levy looked ready to say something, but abruptly, Gray's chair screeched. He got up and announced, "Getting some air," and headed towards the door.

"But your pants…" Lucy winced as she noticed everyone staring at him again. A part of her envied Gray's uncaring attitude towards other people's opinions. Albeit, he doesn't have much of a choice with his stripping habit being a compulsion.

"Didn't mean to upset him," Gajeel murmured to Levy and she patted his back, keeping her gaze trained on the table. "I was just trying to keep it light. Everyone's so damn depressing all the damn time…"

Lucy frowned. She felt so stupid for freaking out about her own feelings towards Natsu and here was Gray, still suffering with his grief. She placed her hands on the table, ready to push herself up and Natsu hissed, "Lucy." She met his gaze and he shook his head, silently telling her _no_ and then vanished.

She slumped back down, grimacing. It's not like she would have been able to cheer Gray up. What would she even say? The truth? Tell him that Natsu really was haunting him?

And Natsu—he had looked wrecked with guilt, an expression he didn't wear often, and she had to admit, it didn't suit him at all.

"So what was wrong with yer back?" Gajeel asked, dead staring Lucy with narrowed red eyes.

"What?"

"Gray said he saw something on it?"

"He said it was just the lighting, Gajeel," Levy said kindly. "Although he scared me for a second there…

"N-no…" Lucy whispered to herself. She had forgotten all about that. She looked over her right shoulder—half expecting to see the gruesome cuts—but she saw nothing besides her creamy skin. She pulled the back of her tube top down more in a rushed panic, and accidentally scratched herself in the process, however, besides the small scratch she just made, there was _still_ nothing there.

Her eyes burned with fearful tears. "B-but how?" she spoke under her breath in a petrified daze. The scratches—the blood she had cleaned up—the pain—there was no way she imagined that! But why weren't the marks there any more? A tear trickled down her right cheek, and then the left, and the right again…

Gajeel and Levy stared at each other with horrified expressions.

"Oi, what's wrong?!"

She heard chairs pull back and then she felt tender hands rub soothing circles on her upper back and Levy's gentle voice cooed, "Lu-chan, are you okay?"

There was something about people asking "What's wrong?" or "Are you okay?" that made her sobs grow vocally. She wasn't exactly sure why. Was it the bizarre feeling having people care about her well-being? Was it the embarrassment of crying in public? She could feel all eyes on her in the restaurant, burning a hole through her skull, it only made her shake with more sobs.

"Sorry for walkin' out—I just really needed to clear my head, guys." Lucy glanced up and through her blurry vision, she could make out Gray (now shirtless) walking towards them, carrying something in his hand, and Natsu was trailing closely behind, looking rather smug. "I even played the claw machine outside and finally won something—Oi, oi! Why's she crying?!"

And Natsu's smug-look was ripped right off his face the second his eyes met Lucy's—without missing a beat, she tore her eyes away from him and rubbed at her teary eyes and snotty nose. "I-I'll be right back!" She got up and Levy went to follow, but Lucy told her she would just be a second.

She ran into the bathroom and stared at her back in the mirror. Why wasn't there anything there?! She looked over her shoulder again—still not quite believing—and when she looked back into the mirror she screamed; Natsu was standing right behind her.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I'm losing my mind!" Lucy wailed. "I-I thought—My back—I…"

She couldn't get the words out because the sobs were too strong. She fell to her knees not caring that she was on the dirty floor of the bathroom and for the first time in a long time, she really wanted a hug—someone to lend a shoulder for her to cry against. She hadn't had someone hug her since her mom died. She even tried to convince herself that hugs were meaningless, but they aren't. Contact comfort was important—and that's what Lucy began to realize. It was like when Gray had cried against her the first time they met…The gentle touch of another being was what kept others sane.

"Oi, get a hold of yourself!" Natsu said jokingly, crouched beside her. "You really do get weirder by the day…What am I gonna do with you?"

Lucy sniffled, wiping the her nose with the back of her hand and wrist. She took one look at him; he was wearing a sideways smile on his face.

"So what's this about your back?" His voice was gentle, like he was scared that she would frighten off and his hand danced over to hers that was trembling in her lap. His touch was soothing and Lucy found the confidence to confess what had happened—or what she _thought_ had happened. Natsu didn't make any jokes or even chuckle. He didn't even look at her like she was crazy.

His hand felt even hotter against her own as he made direct eye contact with her. His eyes were steady and fierce. "I'll make sure nothing hurts you," he proclaimed, with the heat around him increasing. "I swear it."

And while she was still freaked out and scared about her well-being whether she imagined the attacks or not, Lucy believed him, staring at his hands on hers. His hand looked solid and his warmth radiated to directly to her heart. It wasn't the hug that she had wanted, but it was something even better.

 **XOXOX**

When Lucy came back to the table, she simply told them she hadn't been feeling well, but that she was fine now. They left the restaurant, all of them happy to get away from all the nosy people in there and as they passed by a clothing stand, Lucy bought Gray a new shirt, a baseball-tee with a snowman on it and jean shorts. Gray tried to protest, but Lucy insisted that he couldn't walk around in his boxers especially with little kids all around them. Gray reluctantly put them on and mumbled a begrudging thanks.

And as they were heading away from the fair, they heard an older gentleman shout out, "Come see the world renowned psychic medium, Ultear: Master of Time Arc!"

"Master of Time Arc?" Levy puckered her lips in distaste as she read the flyer that was shoved ungraciously into her hand by the man. "What does that even mean?"

"Dunno, Shrimp," said Gajeel, ruffling Levy's blue hair with his beefy hand as he read the flyer from over her shoulder, "but it sounds cool, ghihihi. I say we go! I mean we got time before the last train comes."

Levy's gentle eyes flicked over to Lucy's. "True, but are you feeling up to it, Lu-chan?"

Lucy smiled softly, feeling fuzzy on the inside that Levy was still concerned over her. This was what she had been missing out on growing up in her lonely mansion. True friends who cared if she was sick or feeling down—not just Brandish, who really wasn't good at reading the mood…

"Yep! Never better!" Her own eyes flashed over to Natsu's, giving him a bright smile, he smiled back with a small blush coating his lifeless cheeks.

Although Lucy didn't voice it, she didn't believe in psychics in the slightest. She had gone to her own fair share of them and spent a gross amount of money hoping they could communicate with her mom, but it always ended in utter failure. Psychics were trained liars—which was why Lucy hated lying so much. Nothing was worse than sitting at a reading and having someone pretend they were talking to her mom. It left her more hollow and cynical each time.

But still…A little bit of her—no matter how hard she tried to shove the feeling down— _hoped_ that this psychic would be able to channel her mother…

They walked into the tiny venue under a huge tent and there was a small platform and three seating sections with rows of five. Lucy and the others went to the right ride of the room. They sat front row because Levy was scared a tall person would sit in front of her and block her view. Gray took a seat on the end and Gajeel sat next to him, followed by Levy and then Lucy herself. To the rest of the world, there was an empty seat on Lucy's right, however, it was really occupied by Natsu.

On the platform was a mystically beautiful girl with dark black-blue hair wearing a peculiar unitard with a blue cape and thigh-high boots.

"The other side…" began Ulterior and Levy looked instantly hooked, her eyes wide as Ultear began to talk with a spookily calm voice. Gajeel, too, looked interested despite his trying-to-look-bored posture. Gray, though, by far looked the least interested. His arms were crossed over his shirtless chest— _shirtless?_

"Gray!" Lucy hissed, reaching over Levy and Gajeel to shaking his arm, "Your shirt! What a waste of money…"

"What are you—OH COME ON!" He frantically searched around and Natsu sniggered boastingly. Lucy eyed the ghost suspiciously and Natsu pointed downwards—and lo and behold, Gray's shirt! Lucy roughly grabbed it from the floor and handed it back over to Gray—keeping her disapproving glare over at Natsu.

Unfortunately, the whole shirt ordeal made Lucy miss Ultear's speech, however, she didn't miss Ultear's starry eyes glazing over her and her friends.

"Now for time reasons, I can't spend too much time on someone so forgive me for the brief readings. Now let's begin in this corner!" Ultear said suddenly, her eyes twinkled as they landed on Lucy, making her shrink back into her seat. "You four lost someone recently," she spoke softly. It wasn't a question, it was a fact and Gray, Gajeel, and Levy flinched and looked at each other with unease and Natsu's eyes narrowed.

Ultear moved closer to them. "He was like a brother to you three…He feels great pain seeing you all hurt—he is very apologetic to you—" The psychic was pointing directly at Gray with her long, icy-silver nails.

Gray made a choking sound before asking dully, "Why's that?"

"I'm getting the sense that he messed around with you a lot tonight—thing's you can't explain kept happening to you, am I wrong?"

Gray remained silent; his jaw was slack and his eyes were round in astonishment. Ultear grinned like a sneaky, cheshire cat. "I also sense that he really misses fighting with you two," she pointed between Gray and Gajeel.

Levy let out a quiet sob and Lucy could make out the glassy eyes of both Gray and Gajeel— _tears ._ Ultear continued to hit right on the nose as she talked to them, giving Lucy the chills and not the good kind that Natsu left her with. It was like some shoved an ice cube down her back.

Lucy looked over at Natsu. He was giving Ultear a hard, disturbed look. "How is she doing this?" Lucy whispered.

"I have no idea," Natsu whispered back, and for some reason, it made her feel very uneasy the fact that he had _whispered_ to her—like he was afraid Ultear would overhear them.

"And you, my dear," she said, walking over to Lucy with a pitying grin, "he still cares for you, _immensely_."

"E-excuse me?" Lucy felt her whole body stiffen with pins and needles. Ultear wasn't like any psychic Lucy had ever met. She radiated with confidence—like she knew she was the master of space and time.

"Their dear friend," she said pointing to Gray, Gajeel, and Levy, "also known as your _boyfriend_ —his feelings for you grow more and more each day—"

"But-but-but he wasn't my boyfriend!" Lucy tried to sound indignant and defiant, but the stammer in her voice exposed the true nature of her feelings. Her body felt like it was on fire. She bit chomped down on the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself together. It was the truth—Natsu _wasn't_ her boyfriend and never will be.

"Well, maybe not officially," Ultear said smoothly, gliding her long nails through her pin-straight hair, "but if the feelings are mutual…"

" _MUTUAL_?!" Lucy and Natsu's voices came out shrill and all the composure Lucy had worked so hard to hold together, crumbled. Her hands were cupped over her mouth and her face was flaming. She couldn't even look at Natsu. Was Ultear telling the truth? Natsu likes her? Her heart was pounding and her stomach twisted and she wondered for a moment if she was going to throw up—or maybe she was going to have a panic attack…

"Hey! Quit sayin' shit!" Natsu bellowed, bolting out of his seat.

Ultear started laughing hysterically and then she moved on to another group of people, leaving Natsu yelling futilely, "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

All four (five, including Natsu) of them were devastated. Ultear had dried up any form of conversation that any of them could even muster. Lucy felt beyond self-conscious. She knew they all thought she was in love with Natsu now and she still found it hard to look at her supposed ghost-lover. And when she did finally meet his eyes, Natsu muttered acidly about how they finally met someone weirder than Lucy.

And as they awaited for the train, Lucy went to go buy a bottle of water from the vending machine, mainly as an excuse to get away from everyone—to get away from Natsu. He was making her head spin. _Mutual feelings…_ She dared to peek at him and Natsu, using all his strength, thudded Gajeel in the back of the head. Gajeel then turned around and started yelling at Gray and it didn't take long before a fight broke out. Lucy giggled and Natsu's eyes snapped to hers in an instant.

Her stomach fluttered with millions of butterflies as she shyly turned back to the vending machine and jammed in a few coins she had dug up from the bottom of her purse. Just as the water banged its way out, a hand tapped on Lucy's shoulders.

She was startled, whirling around to see the psychic Ultear standing right behind her. "I was hoping I would run into you again," she grinned darkly. "I didn't want to say anything before because of my time restraint, but…" she grabbed Lucy's hand and then her eyes grew large. "You-you're…"

"I'm what?" Lucy's teeth clanked together, suddenly feeling cold.

Ultear dropped Lucy's hand and swallowed audibly. "N-never mind," Ultear said, "I—what I wanted to ask you…" And for the first time, she was no longer looked confident or arrogant. "I get the sense of someone near you—besides your boyfriend…"

"Who?" Lucy's heart raced, not even caring that Ultear had called Natsu her boyfriend again.

Could it _possibly_ be? Could it possibly be her mom? Her mouth went dry as she watched Ultear lick her lips, getting ready to answer. _This is it,_ Lucy's heart sang. She could already feel her eyes brimming with tears—she had finally found a real psychic! Someone who could tell Lucy that her mom was still with her! Someone who—

"Does the name _Acnologia_ mean anything to you?"

"What?—Er no?"

"Oh," Ultear frowned, "my mistake then…" and just like that, Ultear was gone and Lucy's heart had shattered like an icy lake, drowning her in sadness.

Lucy hugged her arms over her chest. How stupid was she to think that her mom would actually come through…

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **And the plot thickens~ muhahahaha**

 **So was Ultear telling the truth about mutual nalu feelings? And what does Acnologia gotta do with things? and the claw marks are gone eeek :00**

 **Sorry for making you guys wait so long for the chapter! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY WISHES!**


	18. Close Quarters

**~Close Quarters~**

There was nothing left to say after Ultear's damage. Lucy fell into a dark slump without even a second thought on who or what Acnologia was. She wasn't sure how long she stood there clutching the icy water bottle in her hand before Gray dragged her onto the train. The coldness of the bottle burned her right hand, but she didn't drop it or switch hands. She wanted to feel the burn, she wanted it to burn so much that she would go numb. She wanted the heavy ache in her heart to disappear.

Natsu seemed to notice the depletion in Lucy's mood the following days. He was doing everything in his power to cheer her up, even going as far as to deny everything Ultear had said. "She was such a phony! Anyone coulda guessed that stuff! And pfftt, telling Gajeel that I missed him? Hell no! She was just pullin' all this stuff outta that delusional mind!"

And while Natsu continued to debunk everything Ultear had said, he had conveniently left out the part about "mutual feelings" and that made Lucy's heart leap with something she hadn't felt in a while and that was _hope._

However, she was still too bummed out about how she got her hopes up, so Lucy only smiled politely at Natsu and then buried herself back in her book—but suddenly the book was ripped from her hand and chucked across the room. "Natsu!" she growled threateningly.

"C'mon! You'll miss out on life keepin' yourself buried in that thing," he said with a cheeky grin, now towering over her on the bed. "Now get up! Got something important for us to do!"

"What's that?" she asked charily, but Natsu was too in a rush to answer. He had her follow him (actually, she had to run after him because he was moving so fast) and before she knew it, she was outside Gray's house.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy wheezed, wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "Why are we outside your house?!"

"Because I got something to show you," he said and Lucy was growing impatient and vexed by his ambiguity. Why couldn't he give her a straight answer? Was there something about being dead that made people vague?

"How are we supposed to get in? Gray's at work." Lucy pointed out, remembering Gray was complaining about it last night.

"We break in!" Natsu wickedly grinned.

"What? No way!" she shouted with her hands placed hotly on her hips. There was no way she was going to break into Gray's house even if it was once Natsu's. It was ridiculous and Lucy was beginning to think that Natsu was more of an evil spirit after all…

"I always keep my window unlocked," he said, motioning for Lucy to follow him to the side of the house.

"Why's that?"

"How else would I get into my house?" he asked, perplexed by her question.

"You climb in through your window?! And you say I'm the weird one…" Lucy watched Natsu push open the window and Lucy looked around nervously. If any of his neighbors saw this, she was sure they would call the cops. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on the ledge and hoisted herself up, straining the muscles in her arms that she barely had.

She plopped down from the window and landed on an unmade bed and was immediately greeted by frosty air. She glanced up after righting herself and looked around; his room was as messy as when she first saw it, but looking past the mess, she took the time to admire his bedroom's fire theme—with flames on his curtains and his bedspread and his fire-shaped lamp, Lucy truly appreciated Gray's nickname for Natsu.

"You really are obsessed with fire," she said, shifting through his incense and candle collection.

He shrugged. "Fire looks cool."

"I guess…" Lucy said, shivering as she secretly wished the fire was real. What she wouldn't give to borrow the scarf Natsu always wore. "Why's it so cold in here?"

"Gray likes it extremely cold temperatures," he answered, watching Lucy huddle for warmth. "Doesn't help that you always wear skimpy stuff, I s'pose."

"I do not!" she protested with indignation. Although she knew flat out that it was a lie because here she was, dressed in nothing but a short pink skirt and a white tank top that showed off a generous amount of cleavage.

"Take my hoodie—" he looked around the room "—its on my chair."

"N-no way," she stuttered with her face flushing up by the very idea of wearing something Natsu had once wore. Would it smell like him? Would it be as warm as him? Her heart gave a small leap.

"Just put it on if you're gonna keep shivering like that—I can hear your teeth chattering!" he glowered at her.

She was so cold that she couldn't put up much more of a fight. "Fine!" Lucy reached for the maroon jacket that was on his desk chair. Her arms were dwarfed by the oversized sleeves of the hoodie and it fell at the length of her skirt. It was extremely warm and smelled a little ashy and burnt. She could feel Natsu's eyes on her and it made her blood race to her extremities, making her palms start to sweat. Her cheeks turned pink as she shyly caught his eyes. He was staring at her with a strange expression and then he stretched his hand behind Lucy's back and before she knew it, the hood was pulled over her face.

She scowled at Natsu after scrambling to push the hood up so she could see again. "So what are we doing here?" she asked, taking seat on his bed and suddenly, something jumped onto her lap and Lucy gasped in fear.

"Happy!" Natsu beamed, taking seat next to Lucy in lotus position. He scratched Happy behind the ears, while she gently stroked the cat's silky back. She was confused on why Natsu had dragged her here. It couldn't be to just play with Happy, could it? That wouldn't be worth breaking into Gray's house. Natsu had to have wanted her here for a reason… "Natsu, why are we—"

"Shit," Natsu suddenly looked alert and frantic with his dark eyes widening. "Gray's home!"

"W-what do I do?!" Lucy freaked, scaring Happy off of her lap. "He's going to think I'm some kind of weirdo!"

" _Wellll—-"_ Natsu started, but the menacing look Lucy gave him shut him up immediately. He faked cough and said, "Get in the closet!"

The closet? Her face paled and her body went stiff as a board. She was afraid to go in—terrified that whatever had been terrorizing her would be waiting for her inside the darkness.

"I'll try to distract Gray away from here—Oi! What are you waiting for?!" he exclaimed aggressively. "Get in! Don't tell me you're afraid—" he saw the squeamish look on Lucy's face and choked on his words, "S-seriously?!" He shoved her in with his ghostly air, following her closely inside and then managed to shut the door behind them, leaving just a crack. Lucy's back was pressed against pointed hangers, trying to keep as much distance between them as the tiny closet allowed.

He stood in front of her, keeping his head turned to peek out from crevice. Despite the distance, Lucy's face was just inches away from his chest. It felt like the time on the train with Gray—except this time her heart was beating through the roof. Hell, it was the only thing she could hear, the sound of her heartbeat pounding away at her ear drums. She wondered if Natsu could hear it as well. And her breathing had nearly ceased, finding herself unable to take a breath without it sounding like a gasp or a wheeze. She did her best to breathe in and out through her nose, however, his scent was all around; his shirts, his hoodie, his spirit—it overwhelmed her.

She could hear Gray in the distance, muttering something to Happy about how he left his spare shirt home and luckily he did not walk into Natsu's room.

Natsu turned his gaze back. "He's leaving," he whispered with an impish grin and then he blinked and his playful look turned serious. They were standing so close and all they could do was stare at each other. Neither taking the initiative to talk or to move. It was like unspoken words hung between them, yet nothing needed to be said at all. She couldn't read his expression— anything could have been going through his head, and that made Lucy feel so small and predictable—so vulnerable because it had to be obvious that _he_ was the only thing on her mind.

And only one thing rang through her ears, _mutual feelings._

Lucy started to feel self-conscious under his stare, so she tilted her head just enough to make the hood fall forward, successfully breaking eye contact.

"Natsu…?" her voice was light and breathless without intention. "We should probably get out of here…"

" _Gray!_ " Natsu hissed, his palm covering her mouth, but it did nothing to quiet her since his hand wasn't real, however, he did manage to quiet her by how close he was suddenly standing. Her nose was a mere inch away from his chest. Lucy was confused for a moment—she had thought he meant Gray was the one he wanted to see him, however, what he really meant was that Gray had just entered the room once again.

"Happy, why are you meowing again?" Gray's voice echoed through the closet. "C'mon out of here! It's making me think there's someone in the house. Besides, I gotta leave now and I don't want you getting trapped in here again!" Through the small crack in the closet door, Lucy could make out Gray carrying a blue fur ball in his arms, grumbling, "Annoying cat…"

She wasn't sure how long they stood there staring at each other once more. Natsu removed his hand from her mouth, but not without brushing his fingertips over her lips and the side of her cheek. Lucy couldn't tell if it was an accident or on purpose because he did it so fast. Then Natsu vanished from the closet and Lucy quickly stumbled out of it, rubbing up and down her sore spine from where she had rested against the hangers.

"So why did you drag me here again?" she asked warily.

"Igneel was tellin' me about something." Natsu was now looking under his bed.

"Igneel?" Lucy gasped. Did that mean Natsu talks to Igneel? Natsu didn't say anything. Instead, he motioned for Lucy to follow and when she got there, he wasted no time telling her to crawl under and pull out the brown box. She tried to protest, not wanting to see how much dust was going to be under there and wondering why he could't do it himself, but Natsu only mumbled something about being low on energy. With a heavy sigh, she got down on her hands and knees, and crawled under.

It was too dark to make anything out, so she grabbed pulled her phone out from his hoodie's pocket and turned on the light. It was still dim, but at least she could see a few boxes and stray shirts, and it turned out it wasn't terribly as dusty as she thought it would be. She pulled out the cardboard box he had mentioned. It was a bit heavy, and Lucy had tugged it on the folds, accidentally ripping the box. She froze, waiting for Natsu to scold her, however it seemed like he didn't notice or maybe didn't care.

She pulled it out all the way and it saw that the small box was labeled "Igneel." Natsu urged her to open it and so she did, delicately afraid of ripping it again. Inside were lighters and photos, carelessly laying about (Lucy sweat-dropped, thinking it wasn't the smartest thing to keep those two items close together).

"What am I looking for?" Lucy asked quietly. She was nervous to go through it. Clearly it was sentimental to him…

"You'll know it when you see it," said Natsu mystifyingly with a smug expression.

Lucy nibbled on her lower lip and stuck her hand in, shifting around the photos, taking note of some of the cute baby photos of Natsu and some of them included an older man who always looked at Natsu so adoringly—the way any father should look at his child and Lucy silently envied that.

At the bottom of the box, her hand found something small and jagged. Puzzled, she pulled it out and gasped. "A key?!" It was a celestial key—one of the 12 zodiacs and one of the two she happened to be missing, Pieces.

"For your keyring," Natsu elucidated. "Igneel said it was a gift for Layla 'cuz he knew she collected those gate keys. Took him forever to find it…Too bad he never got a chance to give it to her…"

"Layla?" Lucy snapped her attention back to Natsu. "You mean my mom?"

"Yep!" he beamed at her.

"They were friends?"

"Yeah! Well, Igneel told me he goes way back with your family. Apparently your mom was always talking about wanting to complete her collection and I dunno…" he said, bashfully averting his gaze. "You just looked so sad these days…so I wanted to do something that would make you smile and Igneel said that—oi, are you crying?!"

"Natsu…"

She pulled the keyring off her skirt's belt loop and used her thumb nail to pry the ring open just enough to shove the golden key on to it. Then she clutched all the keys to her chest and let the silent tears fall.

She had wanted to express some type of true, inner feelings—how that was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her, but as she fumbled for the right words, the only thing that came out was, "…thank you."

And Lucy found herself with a new goal. Somehow, she was going to find the last key—the only one she was missing: Libra. Although she had no idea where to start looking...

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **This chapter drove me insane trying to write it out and its really late here so i ended up just dividing it into two that way i can update now and that the next chapter is basically done! Yeyy! but sorry for cutting this chapter significantly short :/**

 **Any guesses to where i'm going with this?**

 **Thank you for reading! And I blame Pokemon Sun for the delay in my update lol Enjoy your week!**


	19. The Phone

**Happy belated New Years! Sorry for taking a while! I had gotten a second job and was finishing my last semester of uni and now I just got back from Japan the other day!**

 **I know you guys get impatient and hate waiting but real life always comes first for me :/ but I hope some of you are still willing to read! I understand though if lots of you dropped this though :/**

 **Anyway, from the bottom of my heart, I really hope 2017 is an amazing year for all of you! You're all so sweet and kind and I know I don't reply often to people and that I'm a horrible conversationist, but I really do consider you guys to be my friends. Like some of you have been reading my stuff since I first started out on here and that alone is so surreal. Like how did you guys put up with me for so long?! Hehe you are all amazing and I feel like I know you guys at this point :D and to my new readers, I'm so happy to have you as well and I can't wait to continue on my writing adventure with you! And I really do mean it—calling you guys my friends because you all make me feel less lonely. In real life, my friends are all split up to different parts of the country for school so it gets hard not having them around, but seeing you guys really brightens up the darkness that the loneliness has created.**

 **So I guess what I've been trying to say is, thank you for making 2016 a blessing for me! I am forever grateful and I am sending out good vibes and luck to the universe for you guys!**

 **~The Phone~**

Things started to look up for Lucy. She felt lighter and happier and she hadn't seen any signs of whatever had been haunting her. Maybe it really was in her imagination after all. Although that made her feel a bit unsettled about the state of her psychological being, but she figured it was best to not dwell over it for too long. It really had to be due to her head injury that seemed to have started it all.

Lucy was adamant at denying her feelings for the boy, but every time he appeared near her ever since he gave her the key, she would get all nervous and jittery like she had overdosed on caffeine. She was like a school girl with a crush and she couldn't help how much she blushed around him especially whenever he was teasing her, which was _all the time_ (incidentally reminding her of a school boy with a crush). He was officially worse than Brandish with how much he loved to prank her. Whether it be sneaking up from behind—or reading her writing, or messing up her room, Natsu's laughs would echo all throughout her apartment.

The new key managed to unlock Lucy from her cage of depression and before she knew it, the summer began to fly bye. It was nearing the end of July, the summer heat was blistering and it had been nearly over two months since Natsu's death. And while his friends were still sad, it seemed like time was helping them move on—Actually, it seemed like Lucy was helping them move on since, to her upmost annoyance, Natsu's friends wouldn't stop making jokes about Natsu and Lucy's secret love affair after hearing about the psychic reading. Lucy denied, denied, and _denied_ with all her heart, but they were as unrelenting.

"So Natsu, huh?" said Cana with a sly, catlike grin as she took a seat beside her.

"Not you too!" Lucy buried her face into her palms in a desperate attempt to hide her flushed face. She was relieved that Natsu wasn't anywhere near her right now and she was really glad no one realized she was wearing Natsu's hoodie…It made her feel all fuzzy and safe wearing it.

"I think Natsu and Lucy would have made a cute couple," mused Mira, serving Cana her usual beer and giving Lucy a strawberry milkshake. Lucy took notice that neither she nor Cana had actually placed an order and that made Lucy question if she was really that predictable.

"No, we wouldn't!" Lucy denied as a reflex and then bitterly sipped on the plastic straw. The truth was that Lucy didn't want to picture herself dating Natsu—holding hands—kissing. If she did, it would only hurt more and besides, it didn't take much for the mention of Natsu to bring everyone in the room into a sad, depressive state—which incidentally happened. The teasing twinkle in Mira and Cana's eyes disappeared as quickly as a cloud moving in front of the sun.

"It would make sense," said Erza, appearing at the entrance of the bar with her scarlet hair slightly blown from the gusty, hot summer wind. She strode over to the table with her boots clanking fiercely with each step and then she took a seat. "From what Lisanna had said, it sounded like Natsu had a crush on someone and since he kept Lucy a secret, it's the only logical explanation."

Lucy pulled her lips away from the straw, suddenly feeling queasy. She had forgotten all about that girl they had mentioned a few times before. She knew for a fact that this said girl could no way in hell be her. But that left a stinging pain in her chest and her breathing grew thin. It was like the time she got stung by a wasp on her left breast—of all places! The pain had been so bad and her throat constricted. Did Natsu actually like someone before he died? Would he rather be haunting her rather than Lucy?

No, she wouldn't think about that. It doesn't matter… _It doesn't!_

"I think so too," Mira said, her blue eyes slowly gaining back its mischievous twinkle from before.

"It wasn't me," Lucy said with persistence, keeping a firm hand over her nauseous stomach. Lucy's heart felt like it was flatlining. Why did it hurt so much?

"Guess the only way to find out is to see those messages or talk to Lisanna directly, dontcha think, Lucy?" Cana chimed in, throwing an obvious wink at Lucy. Her ears turned purple as she dotted over the fear of her feelings being that transparent. And secretly, she would prefer to look through Natsu's phone rather than ask Lisanna about it.

But none of that was important.

"Why does it matter?" said Lucy, focusing her stare on the water droplets dripping from the frosty milkshake glass. "He's dead."

Everyone shared an uncomfortable look, thrown off by Lucy's harsh words, but she did it for herself, she needed herself to know that it didn't matter if Natsu had liked someone because he was dead and nothing was going to change that. Her jealousy was futile. It wasn't like they could ever be together— _if_ that was what she even wanted…

The group was saved from a response when Gray stormed in with a cold air that didn't seem to fit the summer weather. It sent uncomfortable chills up Lucy's spine that made her hug herself to gather up the lasting warmth of Natsu's sweatshirt. She shivered again and it was like a cold needle prickled the back of her neck and her heart began to race. She quickly looked around the Guild to see if anyone else in the bar had the same reaction. Alas, if they did, no one showed any signs of it.

Why did Gray make her feel like that? She gnawed on her lip, looking around one last time, but everyone only wore concerned looks with their gazes focused upon Gray as he sat down at the bar counter, resting his head on his arms. Mira quickly went over to him. "Why do you look so down, Gray?" she asked.

Maybe the sensation wasn't creepy and that it was just the constant shiver that never left her. She took a shaky sip of her drink and at that moment, someone bumped into her back. Her hand jostled and caused the drink to spill a bit onto the table and Lucy's body went stiff as a board as a deep voice whispered into her ear, "Sorry about that." It had a glint of humor in its tone in a way that could only be described as sinister.

Warning bells rang throughout her body telling her to _run_ just as her head snapped around to see who had said that _._ However, there was no one there.

Not one soul…

And the creepy, skin-crawling feeling lingered for just a moment before slowly sizzling away as Gray gave a weary reply, "I don't have enough money for my rent. They were giving me a break for the past two months because of Natsu…but now they're expecting me to pay again. How the hell am I supposed to cover rent for two people?! I haven't even been working!"

"We could lend you," Erza immediately offered, getting up from Lucy's table to go sit next to him.

"I can't let you do that," he said. "You need your money—"

Erza was fast to interject. "I could move in then."

"There's no room for you," Gray said and Lucy understood that there was no way he was going to make Natsu's bedroom available for a new roommate anytime soon and Erza certainly didn't look like the type to crash on someone's couch.

Erza looked defeated and even hurt that she couldn't help Gray and Lucy felt for her. From what she learned, Erza was like an older sister to both Gray and Natsu and not being able to help Gray probably destroyed her on the inside.

"Well, you can come by here and I'll feed you for free if you ever need," said Mira kindly, rubbing Gray's back in a motherly way.

"And if you get kicked out of your place," said Cana, "you're always welcome to come stay at mine."

"Thanks, guys," Gray sighed curtly, ruffling his bangs with his hand. Lucy debated offering him some of her money since her father would never notice anyway, but she had a feeling Gray would turn down her offer. He didn't seem like the type to take handouts. "but I'm screwed no matter what."

"What we need is a Christmas Miracle," Mira hummed.

"Christmas Miracle?" Lucy was struck dumb. "But it's July?"

Cana snickered and asked, "Haven't you ever heard of Christmas in July, Lucy?"

Lucy's mouth formed an O shape as understanding suddenly sunk in.

Mira further elaborated, "On the 25th of July, we always celebrate Christmas at the beach! A lot of locals come by and everyone gives gifts—"

"And gets drunk," Cana was quick to add in.

"What's going on here?" Natsu's voice whispered into her ear and after the first whisper, it was no surprise she had startled with fright. However, unlike the first voice, Natsu's wasn't nearly as deep and it filled her frigid body with a warmth that she hadn't realized she was missing. He was seated right next to her on the bench with a crossed expression that was staring directly at Gray. "Why's everyone crowding Gray?"

Lucy took one look at him and her heart sank like a brick inside her chest. It physically hurt to look at him. Shaking off the feeling, she pulled out her phone and typed out what was wrong.

Natsu inched closer for a better look at her phone. His wispy thighs just barely touched her own, but she could feel the strange heat he emitted tickling the bare skin. She did her best not to react to avoid drawing suspicion, but she couldn't help but gulp at the thrumming sensation that coursed through her body.

Natsu read her message aloud, "Gray needs honey for rent? What the? He's gonna try to haggle a jar of honey for rent? Would that actually work?!"

Lucy's face twisted in utter confusion. What was he talking about? She looked down at the message and gasped, noticing a typo in her sentence. "It was autocorrect, stupid!" she snapped out loud and all her friends turned to look at her.

Natsu cackled darkly and with heavy lidded eyes, he quipped, "Who's the stupid one now?"

Her face turned beet red as she quickly amended, "Sorry—I was uh…yelling at my phone…" She cringed at her inability to lie on the spot. For an amateur writer, she was surprisingly uncreative.

Furiously, she rewrote the message, making sure it was the correct message this time and Natsu's eyes brightened with understanding.

Then he grabbed Lucy's shoulders, taking her by complete surprise because Lucy could have sworn on her mother's grave that _he was actually touching her_. He turned her about face and her body felt electrified. She had been doing her best to avoid making eye contact with him and all of her resolve had just crumbled seeing his excited and energetic smile on his face. It made her heart melt. "I have money saved up! It's in a box in my room. Should cover my half of the rent for a few months!"

Lucy was beyond thrilled to hear that. She raced over to the gloomy Gray and exclaimed, "Gray—Natsu told me once that he had a lot of money saved up—it's in a box in his room—" She hoped no one would question _why_ Natsu would tell her this information because that seemed shady in its own right…

"What?!" Gray's sullen eyes sparked to life with astonishment and Lucy's smile grew tenfold, happy to finally be of assistance and that no one was, in fact, questioning her on it.

"Did he happen to say where he kept it in his room?" Erza asked, looking equally as shocked.

"Nope." Lucy grimly shook her head as her brown eyes flashed over to Natsu, who was standing behind Gray's stool.

"It's under my bed," he said.

"Ugh I really don't want to search his room," Gray said, grimacing. "It's a nightmare in there."

"Oi, it ain't that bad!" Natsu grumbled heatedly with a fat fist ready for combat.

Lucy's eyes lit up. Search his room? That would give her what she wanted—a chance to go through Natsu's phone and find out if it was true. Did he like someone? She hated how hung up she was on this, but she had to know. "I could search it for you," said Lucy and Erza joined in and said, "I'll help too!"

"Thanks," Gray said, cracking a smile. "I really appreciate this." And the air in the room grew significantly lighter.

As they headed out the door, Natsu asked Lucy quietly, "Why didn't you tell them where it was?"

Lucy clumsily scratched the back of her neck as she tried to think of anything besides the truth. "Oh because…because…it would be too suspicious if I remembered exactly where it was, don't you think?"

"I guess," Natsu murmured, but he didn't look the least bit convinced.

 **XOXOX**

When they got to Gray's house, Erza offered to make them all tea before starting the search, however, Lucy wanted the head start. She had a mission to accomplish and the only hiccup in it was that Natsu was following her around.

In order to get rid of him, Lucy told him about how Levy mentioned that Gajeel had been boasting about a cat he had found and claimed that is a million times cooler than Happy. That made Natsu steam with pure rage before he vanished to give Gajeel the haunting of a lifetime, leaving Lucy all alone.

Natsu's room looked exactly the same as it was when she had been hiding in the closet with him. She felt weird being back again, but was glad that Gray at least knew she was here this time. She was also very thankful for Natsu's hoodie keeping her warm from Gray's frigid house temperature.

First things first, Lucy ducked under his bed and using her phone light, she saw the box Natsu had mentioned, right next to the Igneel Box. She pulled it out and using all her strength, she dropped it on his still-unmade, fire red bed. It was dusty and had some of Happy's blue cat hair on it as well as claw marks. Figures Happy would use his money box as a scratching post…

But what Lucy really came here for and the reason why she didn't tell the others about the money's location was because she wanted his cell phone. It was sitting on his bedside table next to a small silver lighter. She picked up the phone and tapped a button, but nothing lit. She held down the power button and it indicated that it was dead. She frowned, her eyes darted around, until she found a charger attached to a power outlet. She plugged the phone in and pretended to be searching in case Erza or Gray happened to walk in with the fresh-made tea.

She went through his bedside drawers, deciding that it seemed like a good place to start. There there were a few magazines in there and for a minute there, Lucy panicked, afraid she was going to find a stash of dirty magazines, however the second she saw a piece of steak on the cover, she let out an easy breath; they were cooking magazines.

"Go figure," she mumbled, tossing them aside as she continued to search. Unexpectedly, Natsu's phone made a noise when it came back to life. Lucy, being naturally jumpy these days, let out a small scream before reality set in. She raced over to it and began to snoop, while her eyes kept darting back to the door every few seconds in case Erza or Gray came in.

She sat on the edge of his bed, her fingers shook from apprehension. His screen was shattered and for a horrifying moment, Lucy wondered if it happened when he got hit by the car…

She shook that thought away and without meaning to, she was looking at his photos. The last thing taken on it was a video that Natsu had filmed of himself. He grinned evilly (there was no scar on his face), holding up a cup of ice cubes and whispered, "Time to for my revenge on Erza for kicking my ass yesterday!" Then he snuck up behind Erza, who was busy talking to Gray and he pulled the collar of the back of her shirt back dumped the ice cubes down it.

Erza let out an uncharacteristically cute scream and jumped up and down, trying to shake them out of her shirt while Natsu cackled in the background, making the video shake with each laugh. It didn't take long for Erza's cute scream to turn into a fierce battle cry and suddenly the phone was up in the air and Natsu's laughs were replaced by screams of agony and the phone smashed against the ground.

"What an idiot…" Lucy murmured, realizing that Natsu's phone probably smashed into the ground loads of times.

She swiped her finger across the screen for the next photo or video —and she took in a sharp breath, nearly dropping the phone like Natsu had in the video. It was photo of him shirtless. His scarf was tied around his forehead and he was wearing orange-flaming swim trunks with a pool behind him. She had seen Gray shirtless countless times, hell Gray was with him in the photo shirtless as well—but looking at Natsu made her body heat up in an unfamiliar way. The photo was clear too, so she could make out his six-pack and the V-shaped indents where his swim trunks hung too low—she quickly looked away and cupped her flushed cheek.

When she looked back, she noticed Mira and Lisanna photo-bombed the pic with tongues sticking out in the background, but they weren't the only ones in the back. Even further in the distance was a hooded figure that looked as though it were staring directly into the camera and that gave Lucy the chills. She tried to zoom in, but it only made the photo blur. She decided maybe that was for the best and closed out of the app.

She knew she didn't have much time left to search through it and that she was just stalling because she didn't want to find out the truth—what Natsu and Lisanna had texted about, but she had to be brave. Starting at where she deemed to be the beginning of the conversation, Lucy read it diligently and with each line, her lips drew into a more pronounced frown. Natsu was asking—no _begging_ Lisanna to come with him some place because he wanted Lisanna's help with talking to some girl.

"Aww! You're so cute when you have a crush!" wrote Lisanna.

Of course Natsu had denied it right after, but that meant nothing to Lucy. It was clear he held some kind of feelings for whomever he was talking about. Her eyes grew lidded and she tore her vision away from the screen. "So he really did like someone after all…" It was petty and stupid on her part, but she was upset. It felt like her heart had physically been ripped in two. She clenched her fist and ground her teeth together in an attempt to keep herself together

And words could not describe how much Lucy hated herself at that very moment.

"Did you find it, Lucy?" asked Erza leaning coolly against the door with her sharp eyebrow raised.

"E-Erza!" Lucy fumbled the phone in shock. "U-uh yeah, I did!"

"No, I meant did you find what _you_ were searching for," Erza clarified knowingly.

Lucy's face was ashen with remorse for getting caught. She did make it obvious with how eager she wanted to search Natsu's room. There was no denying it. "I…guess…"

"I'm glad," Erza said smoothly and like a scolding teacher, she held her hand out. Lucy tried to fight off a grimace as raw fear etched into her being. Unwillingly, she handed over the phone.

Erza looked down at it and instantly started clicking through it. Lucy mentally cursed herself for not closing out of the apps as she watched Erza's sharp eyes flick over from the phone to Lucy. Erza's eyes widened with realization. "Lucy—this is—"

Lucy hung her head in shame and Erza sat down next to her and placed a surprisingly gentle hand on her knee. "You wanted to know if it was true—if Natsu liked someone before he died."

Lucy could only remained silent.

"Did you like him?" asked Erza with a voice so soft, it almost made Lucy break apart.

She took in a shaky breath and said, "I—"

But before she could give her answer, Gray bolted into the room and impatiently asked, "Any luck finding it, Lucy?" His hopeful eyes landed on the box on the bed, seated right next to her. "You did! Man, you're a lifesaver, Lucy!"

Gray gave Lucy an affectionate pat on the head and Natsu was suddenly there, watching them with curiosity that matched a cat. He caught Lucy's eye and gave her a halfhearted smile, but Lucy looked away, unable to face him. She focused her stare on Erza, who was texting on her own phone, having placed Natsu's phone back on his bedside desk.

Lucy's nerves felt on edge, wondering what exactly Erza had thought of her snooping, but Erza didn't give her the slightest of clues. Instead, Erza announced that she was taking Lucy to meet up with the other girls to go buy christmas-themed decorations for the beach party coming up.

Lucy cringed at thought of what that party would ensue.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **I apologize for any typos and what not. I'm jet lagged and i haven't slept in days…and its pretty late here, but I did my best to reread ;w;**

 **I think the next chapter you guys will really like ;)**

 **Wonder what Christmas will bring muahaha**

 **Thanks for reading and once again, have a wonderful new year!**


	20. Like a Dream

**~Like a Dream~**

On her walk with Erza to wherever they were going, Lucy had realized that Erza had never made the pot of tea that she had claimed to be doing, and that it had all been a ploy to see why Lucy had been so eager to search Natsu's room. And so, Lucy felt like an idiot.

Erza kept shooting Lucy worried glances and Lucy did her best to ignore them, grinding her teeth together in order to keep a neutral face. Erza knew about her crush on the dead boy and that made Lucy feel vulnerable on a whole new level. She wanted to go home and cruel up with Plue, maybe even read a comfort book—

"Lucy…I know…I know how hard it must be for you," Erza spoke with a mixture of a grimace and a smile messing up her pretty face, "…to lose someone you cared about. I mean Natsu was—I—I loved Natsu from the bottom of my heart—" she choked out with her head ducking downwards, but still, Lucy managed to see the glint of a tear in her eye. "Finding out that Natsu liked you back—" Erza had started up again with a fist clenched tightly by her hip.

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to make her eyes wince shut with pain. It was the only thing she could do to keep herself composed. Once she felt together, she spoke rather calmly.

"I'm not the girl."

"What?"

Lucy stared up at the sky with her arms tied behind her back. It was a sparkling, clear blue. Oh how she hated it. It was mocking her. "Natsu wasn't talking about me to Lisanna."

Erza looked baffled to hear that, but she was quick to collect herself, no more tears, just confusion. "There's no way Natsu kept a friend hidden from us!"

"You didn't know about me," Lucy pointed out with ease while stomach revolted against her from the lie. Erza's face fell and it made Lucy feel sick to her stomach to keep up with the charade. Maybe it would be best to let Erza know the truth. Maybe she should tell everyone.

"Lucy…even if you don't think you're the girl," Erza spoke with a delicate, noble grace, "it makes me happy to know that someone was able to fall in love with him."

"Erza—"

Erza's composure cracked with a broken smile as she roughly grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and crashed her against her chest in a weird attempt for a hug. Lucy swore she was going to have bruises because Erza's body was rock solid. She had clamped down on her tongue to keep from gasping out in pain. Although Lucy would have preferred being able to breathe and having her arms free so she could hug back, she was very grateful for the hug. It was what she had needed most.

Erza released her and Lucy took in a big gulp of air and smiled. She felt oddly light. Even if Natsu did like someone else, it didn't matter anymore, she decided. It was fate's fault for not allowing her to meet Natsu sooner. It was fate's fault for her feelings and she would no longer acknowledge them. If she had to shove herself at another guy, then she would. She would do whatever it takes to get away from her feelings. And meeting up with the girls in the group was a great start.

They took Lucy to the mall to get her nails done (Lucy picked the color red with gold glitter on the ring fingers) and they laughed and gossiped about people she didn't know, but Levy was quick to explain who Sting and Yukino, a new budding couple, were. Lucy briefly remembered Sting's name from Natsu's Facebook, but she had no idea what he looked like, but according to Mira, Yukino looks like Lisanna.

After their nails all dried, they went to Heart Kreuz, Erza's favorite clothing store, and bought dresses for the party. Lucy was amazed to see how far they go for their party. She was also pleased to see that she wouldn't have to dress in one of those unbreathable and unbearable corsets and long gowns. Cana had picked out the perfect dress for her: short, red, and tight, and it shimmered like a red star in the sky.

"Damn, Lucy," whistled Cana with a nod of approval, wearing a nice olive green dress that went well with the girl's sun kissed skin. "No one will ever be able to take their eyes off of you."

Lucy's face warmed, but that was exactly what she was going for.

 **XOXOX**

"So why were you looking through his photos?" Erza asked, looking over Natsu's phone as she and Lucy walked home together with their hands heavy with bags.

Lucy nearly dropped the bag holding her new dress, but she reacted quickly, regrouping the bag tightly. "How did you know I was looking through his photos?"

"It was the only other app that was open—I was actually wondering if it had been you or if that was the last thing Natsu had been looking at," Erza said, looking down at the phone she had clearly stolen from Natsu's bedroom. "But judging by your response, it leads me to believe the former."

Lucy wished she would get hit by a car or something to avoid answering why she was looking through his photos. She didn't have an explanation. She was just…curious.

"If you want a photo of Natsu shirtless—"

"I-I wasn't looking at Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed just as Erza dubiously raised her eyebrow. "I was looking at that creep in the background!"

"Creep?" Erza frowned at the phone screen and then gravely said, "That's not very nice to call Mira and Lisanna creeps, Lucy."

"So first you called your old man a creep. Then you called me one and now you're calling Mira and Lisanna creeps? Is there anyone that you don't consider a creep?" Natsu asked with glimmer of amusement lighting up his impossibly dark eyes.

She panicked at first—when had Natsu appeared? Didn't she tell him to leave her alone for the rest of the day? Did he know what they were just talking about? She eyed him carefully and taking in his bemused half-grin, she had a feeling he had only just arrived. Lucy puffed out her cheeks, but managed to bite back a snarky reply as she returned her focus back to Erza. "What? No! Not them! I'm talking about the person in the hood!"

"Hood? I don't see anyone?" Erza looked puzzled and Lucy grabbed the phone to point out the obvious guy. How could anyone miss the out of place stranger in the background?

"The person's right—" Her breathing hitched and the back of her neck prickled like it had earlier; the hooded figure was missing. ""I-it's not here?" Her voice squeaked from unspeakable panic. Her bags hit the floor.

"I'm starting to think you might be crazy," Natsu said with a low whistle as he gazed into the screen beside her. She flinched at his words. Was she truly losing it? She abruptly grabbed the phone from Erza and frantically scrolled forwards and backwards hoping to find the photo because obviously Erza was looking at the wrong one, but with each new photo came a different scene. "Oi, why are you guys even looking at my phone?" Natsu's words rang through her ears, but she barely registered them.

"Lucy, are you feeling all right?" Erza now looked at her with concern—almost a pitying look and Lucy abhorred that. She pivoted on one foot and stared down at the phone with horrified eyes. She wanted to throw it on the ground and stomp on it until it no longer showed any photos at all.

Her hands trembled and her head throbbed like something wanted to break out—or maybe something wanted to break in… What was wrong with her? Only dread came to her mind as she slowly began to realize… _I'm losing my mind._ She clutched her temples, hardly realizing how damp they became or how her loose fringes were sticking to her forehead.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and nearly doubled back after seeing Natsu so close to her. "Lucy? Are you okay?" There was no humor on his face. He looked worried and panicked. And before she knew it, both Natsu and Erza were bombarding her with too many questions. Her head continued pound and pulsed with sickening fear. She had to get away from them. From anyone. She wanted to be alone so she could cry or scream.

"We should get you home," said Erza—or was it Natsu? Lucy couldn't tell anymore. She just wanted the pain to go away. She looked up and Erza was no longer there, nor was Natsu. Instead, it was the hooded guy from the photo—laughing at her with a cackle that would scare crows away.

The throb intensified and Lucy fell to her knees, scrapping them along the rough concrete. She wanted that hooded thing to leave her alone as she glared into it's inhuman eyes. "Get away from me!" she tried to hiss, but her throat was burning and then there was a sudden rise of fluid—she emptied everything onto the floor.

She wasn't exactly sure what happened after that. She just remembered being lifted into Erza's arms and she still continued to mumble incoherently, "Go away."

 **XOXOX**

It was the strangest thing. Lucy was suddenly in the prettiest grass field that glinted white-gold in the moonlight. She glanced up at the sky, finding comfort in the stars. Stars that were always there for her when she needed them most. She wanted to stay here forever. To never wake up.

"Lucy… Oi, Lucy?"

Lucy looked over her shoulder. "Natsu?"

"About time you noticed me," he said with a tut, arms crossed over his chest. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while, ya know." His face was twisted in a worried pout. _How strange._

"Where are we?" she asked, marveling once more at the clearness of the night sky.

"In your dream," he said, suddenly right next to her. Her eyes widened. She was in a dream? And she was aware? Did this mean she was in a lucid dream?

She licked her lips and steadily asked, "Are you really here? Or are you some dreamed-up version?"

"Of course I'm really here," he said, almost insulted, but then his face went blank as he blinked in stupor. "I think…?"

And that was the only confirmation that Lucy needed.

"You passed out," he said. "Erza took you to the hospital and then your dad took you home since it was nothing serious."

Lucy didn't want to listen to his words. She didn't want to remember the headache or the hooded creature. She wanted to enjoy the enchanting stillness of her dream.

Just her and Natsu.

No one else.

She gave him a sideways glance and noticed his hands were crossed over his chest. His hands clutching the skin of his forearms, creating indents in a way that made him look solid— _alive._ Her eyes were large and her heart stuttered. Did that mean what she thought? Was he…was he really _solid_?

She almost laughed at her preposterous thoughts. As if he was really alive or solid in her dreams! "I really passed out?" Her body warmed. She was so embarrassed and the fact that Erza was there too. She internally cringed.

"Yep! Lucky it was Erza who was with you. Doubt anyone else would want to carry you—" His words were cut off as he let out a hiss of pain, hands instantly flying to his cheek as he gaped at Lucy.

She stared at her offending hand. She had hit him and _it didn't go through him._

"Did you just hit me?!" He crossed his arms again and frowned as his eyes took in the spot she had slapped.

"Y-you were being a jerk!" She could feel each thump of her heart get louder and more intense by the second as she moved closer to him. Natsu watched her with ease. He didn't seem to care how close she got to him even after she hit him. That wasn't a surprise to her since he lacked a concept of personal space.

She wasn't sure why she did it, or why she felt so compelled to do so, but Lucy, with tentative hands, placed her hands on his crossed arms and she didn't go through him. He was solid. Utterly and entirely _solid._ She loosed a breath. His skin was warm and tough, she realized after giving him a tiny squeeze. And, as if he were glass, she gently uncrossed his arms and Natsu didn't put up any resistance. In fact, he looked astonished by the gesture—gaping at Lucy's hands shackled around his toned forearms. Her heart was thudding in her ears and into her hands as they trembled. He had no idea what his presence was doing to her.

"You're touching me." His eyes, alive with startling shock, met hers as he if he finally comprehend what was happening.

"I know," she whispered, finding that her voice had disappeared on her. Somehow, she managed to slid her right hand gently down his arm until her palm met his. Her left hand did the same and she took notice of the small bumps that appeared on Natsu's arms. _Goosebumps._ She had given them to him.

With both her hands in his palms, she was taken aback when he laced their fingers together. His hands were warmer than his arms and made her heart and stomach flutter and spark with fireflies. She observed Natsu's face. He was gazing at their connected fingers.

Her right hand in his left. Her left in his right. And he was solid and _real_. She could feel his body heat, not his strange ghostly aura. It danced and mingled with her own.

"You feel so warm." Lucy felt stupid for stating that, but she didn't know what else to say. She was so happy. _This_ was what she had wanted more than anything in the world. To hold hands—to know what his would feel like wrapped in her own. And it wasn't like how Gray held hers. This was unique to its own. It made her heart thrum with a melody she had never known. A melody created by Natsu.

A heartbeat later, Lucy realized how weird it was to suddenly hold his hands like this. And that he had liked someone before dying. Probably wished he could hold that girl's hands instead. Acting fast, she freed her right hand from his grasp and went to move away, figuring he'd drop her left hand, but he didn't and Lucy jerked back and her foot snagging on something in the dreamscape. Before she knew it, Lucy stumbled and crashed hard into his chest. Natsu, unprepared, tumbled to the ground with his arms flailing in a failing effort to keep his balance.

His back hit the ground with a soft thud and Lucy's face was smushed against soft textured scarf that covered his neck. She was too stunned to move. What had just happened? She could feel Natsu start to stir beneath her.

"What the hell?" Natsu moaned. "Why did you attack me?"

Lucy quickly scrambled upwards, her hands placed firmly on his toned chest as she pushed herself to an upright position with Natsu still lying under her. "I didn't! I tripped!"

"Who the hell trips in a dream?!" he started with a very accusing tone. His eyes flashed with irritation as he glowered up at her.

"Me! Apparently…" she grumbled hotly, balling her hands on his overcoat. He snorted and his body shifted beneath her. That's when it struck her. She was on top of him. What was going on? "And it was your fault! You threw me off balance!"

"Well, you slapped me!" He threw in her face with his eyes glistening from the stars above them.

"You deserved it! Talking about how no one would carry me because of how heavy I am—"

"I didn't say anything about your weight!" he countered. "I was going to say that you looked really gross and that no one would wanna touch you!"

Her hands twitched with the urge to throttle him, but she resisted. All that mystical, heartwarming feelings she had felt earlier had vanished. She scrambled off of him and Natsu moved to an upright position, wincing curiously. "Pain?" he murmured to himself, twisting his arm to look at his reddening elbow.

"You can feel?"

"Yeah." He spoke more to himself. "This is so weird…You must be dreaming about hurting me. Your darkest desire!" he accused.

"Because that sounds like me," she said dubiously. He wickedly grinned and Lucy wondered aloud, "How were you able to enter my dream?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I just remember that I wanted to make sure you were okay—you weren't waking up and I needed to see you…"

"Aww, you were worried!" Lucy purred with gleaming brown eyes. Though, she was only teasing him, she couldn't stop the warm tingles that danced along her spine.

"Well…yeah." He frowned. "I mean if you died, I wanna be the first person to greet you," he tried to joke, but his smile faded into grimace once he saw Lucy's own grimace. "I hate your house—mansion, whatever it's called," Natsu swore with ire. "And your bedroom, too."

Lucy's mind raced down memory lane to recall what her bedroom looked like back at her dad's estate. It was rather plain with a huge bed and fancy furniture. It was cleaned every day that made it look cold like no one lived there. And if it weren't for the few photos she had left there, then it really would have looked abandoned. "I hated that place, too."

"I didn't want to be in there anymore, but I didn't want to leave you. Next thing I know, I'm suddenly here—with you."

Her eyes softened. "Natsu…"

"Can't believe you ever lived here," he spat. "You don't belong in this prissy palace—Magnolia is definitely your home. And if you hadn't been locked away here, we could have went to school together and got into all kinds of fun trouble together! And I can't picture you wearing any of those strange gowns in those photos that were all over your bedroom." He scowled as if he were remembering one in particular. "I like you better wearing your skimpy stuff or my ratty hoodie—" he pointed at her chest and Lucy face warmed, realizing that in her dreamworld, she was wearing his hoodie. "And I tried your bed out—It ain't the least bit comfy! This place doesn't feel like the Lucy I know at all…"

She smiled from the warmth of Natsu's word's heating up her heart. Something about them touched her to the very fiber of her being. She found herself being pulled in to him and it hurt so much. What happened to her stance on moving on? She was backtracking.

"Now it all makes sense," he said more to himself as he tilted his head back to gaze upon the dazzling stars above then. "No wonder you always seemed so sad and lonely."

Lucy's eyes snapped wide open as she choked on her breath. He thought—he thought she was sad and lonely? All those weeks they had spent together and that was what Natsu had deduced? _Am I really that easy to read?_ Her heart clenched in her chest, almost coming up in her throat as she tried to swallow. Was that the only reason he hung out with her? Out of pity for her loneliness? A ghost—feeling sorry for her? She wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. It was the oddest thing—he made her heart bleed.

"Well, I'm glad you got to see how boring it is here," Lucy started in, trying to lighten things up. If she didn't, she was pretty sure she would start to bawl in her own dream. "Though you might actually like it here if Brandish is around—probably find her amusing when she starts tormenting me…" And Lucy dove in to a tale about how Brandish kept switching Lucy's bras to smaller sizes to convince Lucy that her boobs were growing gigantic. That managed to get Natsu to laugh. Lucy decided that she really loved the sound of it.

After the laughter died away, Natsu nervously tapped his fingers in his lap. "Are you…Are you okay?"

"I think so," she said, her pitch raised up in the form of a question. His tapping was starting to make her nervous and debated reaching over to stop him, but she thought against it. "I don't really remember much." That was a lie. She didn't feel like talking about. About anything that was in the real world. "How was I able to touch you?"

"I don't know…maybe because you're dreaming you're touching me?"

"Last thing I would dream about," she said with a snobbish air that probably revealed the feelings she tried so desperately to hide.

Natsu angled his head, but didn't comment on it. Perhaps he was thinking about how she had just held his hands moments ago. "You know what I miss most about being alive?"

"Food," Lucy answered automatically. The amount of times he told her that, she shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Of course!" A shadow of a smile appeared on his lips, but then they turned sullen fast. "And, I miss touching people…" That piqued Lucy's interest. She gazed at him with hooded eyes. "Even though I am able to touch you in the real world, it just feels… _weird_ …Actually, I could barely remember what it feels like to touch another person…I just knew it doesn't feel like _that_! But just now…"

He grasped Lucy's hands from her lap and brought them to his own, staring down at them. "And when you hit me and grabbed my hands—it made me remember what it was like to be touched—I can actually _feel_ you right now." Her breath caught, she could have swooned over his words if it weren't for what he had said next: "I hate it."

"Touching me?" She went to recoil her hands, insulted by the sudden twist in his tone, but Natsu only held on tighter.

"No—being dead! I don't want to be dead! I wanted to—" And the knife twisted deeper and deeply into her heart, but Natsu's words vanished as if he didn't know what he was going to say. For a moment, she wondered if he was going to cry. His hands squeezed hers tight enough that it bordered pain, but it didn't bother her. It was rare for Natsu to open up on his feelings and she had no idea how miserable he felt. It broke her heart.

Her tongue felt dry and heavy inside her mouth. "If it's touching you miss…then I hope I never wake up." Foolish words, but she meant it with all her of her heart. She could stay in this dream world with him for the rest of her life and she truly believed she would be happy. Blinded by her emotions.

Natsu stared deeply at her in awe over her words. "Lucy?"

She eased her fingers out of his grip and rubbed gentle circles on the back of his palm. She licked her dry lips and Natsu's eyes flicked downwards, noticing the action. And just like in the closet, Lucy felt frightened, but also she realized why she was so nervous then and why she was so nervous now: she thought he was going to kiss her, but also, she knew he wouldn't. "I miss being touched too…You were right before. I was always lonely. I never had…I never had what you had. Friends who are like a family to you. I'm envious, but also happy that you were able to have them."

Even shopping with them, Lucy kept herself distanced. She didn't know how to merge fully with them. She couldn't stop thinking she didn't belong with them. They all had pasts together and shared friends. How could she ever fit in fully?

"My friends are your friends. They like having you around! Otherwise they'd quit inviting you to places," Natsu said, shifting his attention to the pattern Lucy began tracing up his arm. She wasn't sure when she had started, but she realized she was tracing the constellations that she could see in the sky above onto his arm. She absolutely loved the feel of his skin and just wanted to keep touching him forever.—not in the sexual sense, just in this calming peace she found with his arms and hands—every bump or scar. And Natsu looked as entranced as Lucy felt, watching her finger tips dance along his skin. It was like he gave her free rein over his body.

Lucy pouted at the idea of waking up. She didn't want to leave just yet. So, she kept her focus on drawing the constellation for Cancer; she would poke his skin with gentle dots, loving the way her fingers left imprints on his skin—like he was _alive._ Then she would connect them with the tip of her freshly manicured nail.

"Bet you anything, Loke kisses you under the mistletoe at the July Christmas party." Lucy's nose wrinkled and Natsu chuckled. "He manages to kiss everyone each time. Even got me one year—" His face turned sour.

Lucy's body vibrated with silent laughter. She hadn't expected him to say that. "Y-you kissed Loke?!"

"IT WAS A QUICK PECK!" And Lucy only laughed harder as she tried to imagine it. "Just wait until he kisses you," Natsu hissed. "Then I'll be the one with the last laugh!"

Lucy's face puckered like she sucked on a lemon. "There's not a person alive I want to kiss," she said affirmed, continuing to draw patterns on his skin. This time, she chose stars. She moved down to his lower thigh and didn't fail to notice how tense Natsu became after that. She peered up at him threw her lashes and saw that he was staring at her hand that was on him.

He looked deep in thought, before saying, "There's a girl I want you to meet. I wasn't going to say anything because I thought—eh, actually, it doesn't matter what I thought. She's pretty nice and a lot weirder than you and she would be perfect for—"

And Lucy's world shattered her awake.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Oh gosh, this was kind of a mean place to stop? Whoops :')**

 **I actually got a meaner cliffhanger coming up :00 Beware, my dear readers!**

 **10 points to your Hogwarts House if you guess correctly who the girl is!**

 **Thanks for reading and putting up with me! I wish you lots of love and happiness!**


	21. Ice Cold

**~Ice Cold~**

Lucy's eyes popped open and she took in the large, elegant canopy that was delicately draped over her queen sized bed. She stared at in disdain. Oh how she loathed it. She rolled onto her side. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be in her dreams either. She didn't want to be anywhere. Why couldn't she cease to exist for a couple of hours?

Her head ached with questions. Was the dream real? Was Natsu really there?

"Did you wake up so that we could go find Juvia?" Natsu's voice came from right beside her, answering her unspoken question.

She jostled away from him out of surprise with a loud "EEP!" Her heart rammed against her ribcage. It hurt to be this close to him knowing she really couldn't touch him. She was even scared to playfully punch him like she normally would do when he scared her, afraid to see the devastating truth that her hand would uselessly slide through him.

Lucy focused back to what he had said. "Juvia? That's her name?" Unique and pretty was all she could think in wistful admiration.

"Yeah, that's the girl I thought would be perfect for Gray."

" _Gray?_ "

"Yep! Now that I know you don't like Gray, we can set them up! She's kinda creepy, though. Stalks Gray from a distance—that's how I met her. Found her spying on us from behind a bush a couple of weeks before I," he ran his finger across his neck like a blade, "and I offered to help her with Gray. But she kinda disappeared after I died."

"I'll help you find her," Lucy said with a little too much spring in her voice, and if Natsu had noticed, he didn't seem to think anything of it and gave her an appreciative smile.

There was a sudden knock on her door and she sat up straighter, and somehow, her arm managed to bump against Natsu's feverish flesh. _What?_ With a sudden in take of breath, her eyes flashed to Natsu's, hoping to see a look of indifference—that she hadn't _actually_ bumped arms with him, but Natsu was staring at her with equal shock and then his eyes looked quizzically at the very spot of his arm. Her heart jumped into her throat and her brain could barely absorb what was going on. Had Natsu felt her arm hit his?

The person behind the door knocked again, much louder this time, dizzily pulling Lucy's inquiring attention away from Natsu. She told whomever was knocking to come in, cringing at how scratchy her voice sounded. In the doorway stood a new maid Lucy had never seen before. She was petite with pink hair, not Natsu's shade, which was more sakura colored, but a more vibrant shade. The maid introduced herself as Virgo and called Lucy her mistress. Only one person has ever called Lucy that, so she couldn't help, but drily ask, "Virgo…you don't happen to know a guy by the name of Loke, do you?"

Virgo blinked in surprise. "Why yes I do, my mistress—he is a very knowledgeable person. Told me that you should always call the people you serve your _mistress_. Is it time for punishment?"

Lucy gasped. "Time for _what?_ " Her face turned the color of a tomato and her eyes flashed over to Natsu, who looked confused by the exchange of words.

"Punishment! I have chains and whips—Oh and rope, too! Mistress, you could tie me to your bedpost and take the whip or chain, whichever you prefer—"

"Please stop talking! And please call me something else!" Lucy cried, shoving her hands over her ears and Natsu officially lost it with his laughter, finally catching on to what Virgo had been suggesting.

Lucy climbed out of bed and almost fell down the second the balls of her feet smacked the chilled floor. Her legs felt weak, but she caught herself on the bedpost (that Virgo wanted to be tied to) and steadied herself. She didn't care that she was dressed in a sheer nightgown, standing in front of Natsu. Although, she did wonder who had dressed her…

"Hmm…would Princess work?" asked Virgo, with an innocent tilt of her head. "I also came in to tell you that your father is glad that you are okay and wants you to go see him once you awoke!"

"Princess works," Lucy said, smiling a little at it, while Natsu rolled his eyes. "And thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome, Princess! Punishment time?"

"NO!"

 **XOXOX**

Virgo escorted Lucy and Natsu was no longer around, probably bored now that Lucy had to ignore him too she could appear somewhat normal. Her slippers padded lightly on the polished floors. She could feel her heart rate increasing every second longer that she was here. Once upon a time, she thought she'd never leave this place, but when her father agreed to let her move out, she realized miracles do happen after all.

After bowing, Virgo took her leave and Lucy was left alone with her dad.

Her father's office wafted with a scent of coffee, aftershave, and strong cologne; the scent of a business man. And the office itself looked just as prissy as Lucy remembered, books all aligned properly on his shelf and his desk had not a speck out of place.

The air was cold despite the blistering summer heat. Her father was busy typing up a storm on his laptop with a mug of coffee right next to him, with it's steam dancing all around the ring of the mug. He looked up, shocked. "Oh, Lucy, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here? Doing well in school? You look nice today!" her dad asked, looking up from his suitcase.

"Virgo said you wanted to see me?" She didn't mean for her words to come out like a question, but it just sort of happened. Why was her father asking her why she was here? There is no way he could have forgotten! "And school hasn't started yet…and I'm wearing a nightgown?"

"Oh right! How could I forget! How are you feeling? I was so worried!" Jude smiled apologetically. Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but her father quickly interrupted. "I remember now why I called you in here! I've been thinking…maybe it's best if you moved back home."

"What? Why?"

"Because you've had me worried ever since you said that a boy followed you home from the hospital! And when you fainted, your friend said you were saying something about a guy stalking you! I am very worried about your mental health. Living on your own is probably too much for you to handle."

Lucy was speechless. Her own father thought she was crazy. Her hands quivered, but she tied them tightly behind her back and her body heated up considerably. "It's not too much for me to handle," she said at last, her voice shook. "And I can't move back home! I start college soon and we live too far away from the school!"

Her father, however, kept typing on his laptop, breaking only to take a sip from his bulky coffee mug. He peered up at her for just a moment. "I think it's best if we send you to an online university instead. That way you'll always be under my care and we can have a doctor come first thing tomorrow and run some tests."

Tears dribbled down her cheek and she didn't even realize her hands were now balled up into fists until she felt the sting of her nails slicing into her palms. "N-no! You can't make me."

"Can't make you?" he barked out a laugh, setting down his coffee. "Lucy, you're acting as though I'm the enemy! I'm just doing what I think is best for your health! And, technically I _can_ make you. All I have to do is cut your fundings."

Her eyes bulged in horror, and heat swelled all around her, but before she could properly react, a loud, echoing bang startled her. Her father's coffee mug had shattered against the wall, spilling coffee all over her father's paperwork and his laptop in its wake.

"Shoot!" Her dad jumped up, trying to avoid getting burned. "Now how did that happen?" he marveled, wiping his sweaty forehead.

Natsu appeared beside her father with anger seeping off of him in heavy waves like an ocean, and his energy was like the tide, pulling Lucy into the inferno of his heat. She realized that's why the room felt hot all of sudden. Did that mean Natsu had been here the whole time? She swallowed, feeling her heart double in it's beats. Natsu looked feral; his teeth were bared with lips curling back in a snarl. The pupils in his eyes were so narrow, they looked reptilian.

"You bastard!" Natsu's growl sent shivers down Lucy's spine and smashed his fist against her father's desk. The bang could be heard, but her father heed no attention to it as he tried to save all his documents from perishing, while buzzing for the servants to come take over.

Lucy wasn't sure what Natsu would do next in his fit of anger. She pleaded a soft, "No," and Natsu met her eyes briefly and looked pained, gnashing his teeth in his hesitation, but listened and took a step back.

"No?" Jude peered up at her.

"No, you won't cut my funding and no, I won't be staying here. I'll be on my way now."

"Well, I hope you will reconsider my offer," Jude said with a creepily warm smile. "Glad you're feeling better. Your mother would be so proud of you."

And that was it—he didn't care much about her well-being. He just wanted her under his control.

"Good talk," she sighed with her back against the door.

 **XOXOX**

Ironically, after leaving her dad's office, Natsu seemed more angry than Lucy. His body was tense compared to his typical blitheness and the air around him made Lucy feel like she was standing next to an open flame, comforting warmth mixed with the unpredictable nature of fire.

And to match his unpredictability, Natsu stopped walking and stared at an old black and white photo that was on one of the hallway displays. Lucy's house had photographs and paintings everywhere and they always creeped her out, so she never looked at them for too long.

"Whoaa!" Natsu gawked. "She looks exactly like you!" The lady in the photo did, in fact, look like Lucy. Albeit, the person had puffier bangs and her hair seemed longer, but Lucy's wasn't that far behind, now reaching the middle of her back. "Who is she?"

Lucy's family always wrote stuff on the backs of their photos; names, dates, and ages to keep record of everything. She turned the frame over and on the back the only thing written was _Anna Heartfilia_ in a fancy script that Lucy easily recognized as her mother's handwriting.

"Anna Heartfilia?" Who was that? It was clear she was from her mom's side since they looked so much alike, it was uncanny. Lucy never knew any of her family on her mom's side. They had all died young—just like her mom. Lucy grimaced, hoping she wouldn't have to endure that same fate.

"I think she's my great grandmother on my mom's side? Maybe great-great-great?" While Lucy wasn't an expert on the history of fashion, the clothes definitely looked like nothing someone would wear today.

"That means your dad took your mom's last name?"

Lucy blinked in surprise. "I-I guess so? My family never talked about this…"

"That's kinda cool," said Natsu. "So if we were married, I'd be, like, Natsu Heartfilia instead of you bein' Lucy Dragneel?"

"W-why are you saying weird stuff like that?!" She could feel all the blood in her body rush to her head. _Lucy Dragneel._ That sent a fire roaring inside her.

"I was just thinking out loud," he said, pouting as he uneasily rubbed his faded forearm.

"You're capable of thinking?" Lucy mockingly grinned and Natsu scowled in return. "You wouldn't be Natsu Heartfilia."

Natsu Heartfilia made her feel like Natsu suddenly became her brother and that disturbed her on too many levels. Her fingers meekly curling on the bottom of her jean skirt, not quite believing what she was about to say. "Because I like Lucy Dragneel better."

Natsu stared at her for a couple of seconds and Lucy wondered if what she said made the conversation even weirder, but then he said quietly, meeting her eyes with a small grin. "Me too."

Her heart did that skip-beat thing and she pretended to be interested in the photo again to avoid eye contact.

"Aren't those your keys?" He pointed to a spot on Anna's wide hips. Tied on tightly were a bunch of golden keys and Lucy sucked in a breath. They really were an old family heirloom after all.

"So weird," she murmured, looking around the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. She really didn't want to be in her house any longer, but she wanted to keep studying the photo, so she grabbed the photo, figuring her father wouldn't even notice if it went missing.

 **XOXOX**

They moved in silence as they trekked onto the train platform. Her thoughts kept flying back to her conversation with her dad, no longer thinking about Anna Heartfilia. She felt empty and dead on the inside and couldn't even focus on what she was doing or where she was going. She didn't even remember replacing her nightgown with a blue sun dress and her slippers for a pair of ankle boots. She really thought her dad would have been more caring since he had almost lost her… Or maybe that wasn't quite it. Maybe it was that her dad cared _too much._

It made her wish he was back to not caring about her.

She laughed.

And then laughed again.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she had actually forgotten Natsu was still with her. He had been so silent, like a shadow lurking in the distance. It wasn't until he made a noise that caught her attention. "Er, Lucy…" He looked grim, probably confused to why she was laughing at nothing. She could tell he wanted to say something, but the words seemed to die on his dead lips.

"The trains running late," she said, stretching out her arms and squinting her eyes from the glaring sunlight. She noticed the slight down curve on Natsu's lips had only increased. "You don't need to worry about me. He was actually better than usual! He used to ignore me completely when I would visit his office or yell at me to get out. This is one of the few times he actually invited me in." She smiled as brightly as she could, waving her hand through the air to show how she wasn't bothered by what had happened.

Natsu remained silently unconvinced, and she couldn't help but think about to what he had said in her dream, _no wonder you always seemed so sad and lonely._

He had really struck a nerve. Everyone took her loneliness as being stuck up and she couldn't blame them. She was an heiress after all. It made her think back to when he said he didn't want her to date Gray—because Gray was too cold, just like her father. Although, Lucy didn't think Gray was much like her father. They had different level of coolness. Whereas Gray was more private, he actually cared about people. Her father, however, was married to his job and Lucy feared that he would work himself to death someday…

A half-grin made its way onto Natsu's face, which Lucy was grateful for because that meant the subject was changing. "Too bad Brandish wasn't around. Woulda loved seeing her tease you and wish I could have thanked her for that bra prank! Gives me ideas on what we could do to Gray and his pants…"

"That prank was a nightmare! I thought my boobs were some kind of humongous mutant monster with how small my bra was getting!"

Natsu's eyes flickered down to Lucy's chest and he needlessly pointed out, "Well, they are humongous—"

Heat crept up from all areas of her body like a furnace as she cried out, "P-pervert!" while protectively covering her chest and somehow, the air lightened and her heart didn't feel like it was sinking into an abyss anymore. And she was silently grateful that he did manage to pull her away from reliving her father's harsh words.

The train pulled up with a shaking roar and the second they stepped on, Natsu keeled over.

"H-how long's…the r-ride?"

"Three hours…I think…" Lucy was glad that she was able to get a cart to herself.

"YOU THINK?!" Natsu sank to the floor. "Why do you hate meee?"

"I don't!" Lucy fought her urge to face-palm herself. Why, oh why, did she have to be stuck with a motion-sick ghost? But guilt twisted inside her gut. It wasn't Natsu's fault that the memory of his motion sickness was still very much alive. Then after sighing, she spoke gently, "You don't have to ride with me."

He didn't say anything as he took the seat across from her.

Lucy frowned. "You shouldn't be feeling motion sick…"

"T-tell that to my body…"

 _You don't have a body!_ was what she had wanted to snap, but it sounded rather harsh after he confessed that he missed being alive. "You're focusing too much on it!" she stressed, "You have to stop!"

"The hell am I supposed to focus on then?" he asked, looking hurt by her words. He quickly cupped his hand over his mouth the second the train lurched into motion. Could a ghost vomit? Was that what ectoplasm was? She gagged at the thought.

"Focus on me," Lucy said calmly as swapped her seat to sit next to him. That managed to get Natsu's full, undivided attention and that intimidated her. If there was one thing she learned about Natsu after all this time, it was how short his attention span was. He was staring at her with concise uneasiness in his eyes and Lucy couldn't hide her smile. She wondered if she made him as uneasy as he made her and the brief thought of it made her feel smug.

She wanted to reach out and rub his back, but she stopped her hand in mid air, remembering what had happened earlier—when her arm had brushed against his. Did that mean she could touch him? Had something changed between them because of the dream? She was too scared to find out, and awkwardly brought her hand back to herself, rubbing it through her hair to play it off that, that was what she was going to do all along.

"What's with that weird face?" he asked, leering and Lucy blushed heavily, wondering what kind of face she was making.

"D-don't call my face weird!"

Natsu was leaning in so closely, never breaking eye contact. Maybe he took her "focus of me" statement a little to literal…Her eyes wandered down from his slanted eyes to his cute nose and rested on the curve of his lips. Her heart gave a warning thump that she was staring for too long. And the train chose that moment to jostle roughly and the back of Lucy's head smacked against the window. She winced and her hand flew to her head. "Oww!"

Natsu snickered and relaxed back against his seat. "Focusing on you was a good idea after all," he quipped.

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to rub her head and Natsu sat up straight and his face was suddenly closer than it had been before. "Thanks."

"W-what are you thanking me for?" she asked scooting back far enough so that her shoulder blade brushed the window.

"I don't feel sick," he said and a slow grin came over his face and Lucy looked away, mumbling a shy, "You're welcome."

 **XOXOX**

It was late when she got home and Natsu was no longer with her. She took Plue for a walk, knowing he must hate being cooped up in her apartment all day. She frowned, remembering her dad's careless threat about cutting her funds. Maybe she was better off getting a job so she could stop being so reliant on him, but for now, she had to get some rest and then find Juvia.

"She's pretty." Lucy said, watching Juvia watch Gray as he taught an iceskating class for little kids. Natsu had suggested they checked out Gray's place of work to find her and he was right, which made Lucy relieved because she had asked Levy earlier if she had heard of Juvia, and Levy said no and without a last name, Lucy couldn't look the girl up online. It would have proven to be a difficult task.

There was something cute about Juvia, how her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink whenever Gray even glanced in her direction.

"Is she?" Natsu squinted for a better look. They were seated on the bleachers outside the rink. Gray was teaching his class how to fall on their butts, which was quite funny to watch and Natsu sniggered every time Gray hit the floor.

"Yes," Lucy all but moaned, "beautiful, even. You don't think so?"

Natsu shrugged, indifferent. "She kind of scares me."

"Scares you? But you're a ghost! Nothing should scare you—well, besides transportation—and Erza…And now, apparently, Juvia. An ever-growing list you got there." She shook her head, how did she fall for someone so ridiculous?

"Don't forget to add yourself to that list."

"What? Me?" Incredulously, she pointed at her chest. "You're scared of _me_? Why? What did I do?"

"Can't explain it even if I wanted to," he said to her dismay.

Lucy's right eye twitched. Seeing as that was all she would get out of him, she asked, "Can you at least tell me why Juvia scares you? Should I be scared? Is she dangerous?"

He considered the question, glancing over at Juvia, who was now clutching a hand over her heart as she watched Gray skate past her. "She's probably not _dangerous_ …just don't make her jealous."

"Don't make her jealous of what?"

"Of you're relationship with Gray. She called me her love-rival when I first met her because she thought me and Gray were—ya know…" A pale red colored in his face as a look of revulsion messed up his features.

"I don't know, actually," said Lucy, studying his squirming body language. She wasn't sure anyone could make sense of that.

"Well, since Gray and I lived together, I caught her spying through my window when I was changing and…Gray walked in naked like a pervert, asking if I've seen his shirt—and Juvia thought we were a couple." Natsu looked like how he looked on transportation.

Lucy cupped a hand over her mouth as laughter to stifle her laughter. "You know…I could so see that! Your first kiss was with Loke, right? And you live with Gray's who's always naked! Boy love, is it?"

"Oi! It's not like that! And I didn't want Loke to be my first kiss!"

"Well, obviously, because you wanted it to be Gray. You poor thing! Having such strong feelings for your best friend, only to find that they're unrequited."

"Karma's gonna get you back for this teasing," Natsu warned and Lucy repressed another laugh. He ran his hands up and down the back of his neck. "I—I've actually…never wanted to kiss someone." His scowl thinned out. His eyes flashed to hers for only a moment, maybe to see if she were judging him. "I grew up with everyone I know— _knew_ so maybe that's why, but I don't know…the other guy's always talked about that stuff. It was always boring to me."

Lowly, he added, "But now…" except he didn't finish his sentence and Lucy began to wonder if he had said anything at all.

She felt a wave of familiarity. She was just like him. Brandish would always talk about her latest boy-toy and Lucy felt that same disinterest that Natsu seemed to describe. Well, maybe not to the same extent because Lucy did have dreams of her own storybook prince, but every guy she met in real life never lived up to her imagination. Actually, Natsu kind of tainted her views on the storybook prince…

Lucy chewed on her lip. "I think I used to be the same way. Except for my book boyfriends…"

"Book boyfriends?"

"Don't ask…" She really didn't feel like explaining her irrational fangirl crushes on characters in books. Especially knowing that Natsu would relentlessly tease her over them. But something else bugged her her. "If you never felt that way, then what about that girl you had a crush on?" She was surprised by her own directness and debated if it were too late to recant her question.

"Huh?" Natsu's mouth unhinged itself. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean the girl you and Lisanna were going to meet—that she thought you liked," she elaborated, but she regretted the question soon after seeing the look of horror that flashed across his face.

"How do you know about that?"

"Umm…Lisanna told me?" She crossed her fingers behind her back. She really didn't feel like going into the details about how she looked through his text messages…

"I didn't know the girl well enough to like her or have a crush on her or anything like that," he said in all seriousness, meeting Lucy's eyes. His own eyes held none of his usual humor or twinkle, making Lucy wish she could go hide behind something. "I just felt sorry for her because she was always alone and thought it would be easier having Lisanna with me when I approached her. That's all."

Lucy's lips melted into a tiny smile, her fingers splayed out over her thrumming heart. "You can be sweet, sometimes."

Natsu snorted. "And you can be weird, _most times_."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So how come you haven't asked me to go befriend her? You make me do everything else for you."

"Because she's not alone anymore," he said and Lucy accepted that answer. "Now go head over to Juvia before she starts to realize you're a weirdo who talks to herself!"

Lucy ground her teeth, trying to hold back a mean retort that Natsu certainly deserved.

She walked over to Juvia, shivering from the cold air of the ice rink now that she was no longer standing next to Natsu. She took in Juvia's appearance; her cheeks were rosy from the cold air, her hair looked delicately curled, and she wore an icy shade of blue figure-skating dress.

"Excuse me," Lucy said, tapping on her shoulder. "Are you Juvia?"

The girl nodded and Lucy was able to talk to the girl as if they were already friends. Maybe it was because Juvia was just as much as an outsider as Lucy. Although it was a bit strange that Juvia talked in second person, Lucy found the girl's personality to be just as cute as her looks, especially when Lucy offered to help Juvia officially meet Gray—the task that Natsu wasn't able to complete.

"When Juvia heard on the news about what had happened to Natsu-san, she was devastated! The one person who offered to help her get with Gray-sama…" Juvia explained. "Juvia took it as a sign from the universe that she wasn't meant to be with him!"

Lucy's eyes softened. "It's not a sign of anything! And I'll prove it, let's meet Gray right now!" While saying it, Lucy caught Gray's eyes and waved him over.

Juvia's eyes grew with her growing panic. "What? Now? But Juvia's not ready!" The girl ran her thin fingers through her blue wavy hair as though it wasn't already in perfect condition. Funny thing was that Juvia ended up placing a few strands out of place in the process.

"Well, you better get ready!" Lucy giggled at the fretting girl as Gray skated over with swan-like grace.

"Lucy, you're here?" he said, surprise lacing his voice. "Didn't know you liked skating."

"Every once in a while I do," she said.

"Well, lemme know next time you come because I can get you in for free. Feels weird to be back at work," he mused, staring over at his students, who were free-skating now. Lucy nodded sympathetically. Gray hadn't been to work since Natsu's death. It must have been hard for him to pick up life again. Gray started speaking again, "Are you feeling better? Everyone was worried about you, ya know."

Lucy felt a stab of guilt. She had seen everyone's messages, but she had been so thrown off by Natsu and then there was that weird maid, not to mention her father… "Sorry! I'm fine, so no worries! Anyway, I wanted you to meet my friend! Gray, this is Juvia—" She ushered her arms over to Juvia, who looked petrified. Unable to blink or even utter a word. "Er…Juvia, this is Gray."

Gray directed a smile to the girl and Lucy was nervous that Juvia would faint. He gripped the the rim of the rink. "I get off for lunch in a few minutes. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Lucy said and before she could offer Juvia to come join, Gray said, "Great! You should invite your friend, too." He nodded off towards Juvia, who looked about ready to pass out even more so than before.

"Someone pinch Juvia, she must be dreaming," Juvia murmured dreamily.

Gray lifted a brow, but chose not to comment on Juvia's weird behavior and went back to work.

Natsu, who was watching from a nearby bench, gave Lucy a double-thumbs up and Lucy beamed at him, feeling all warm inside.

Mission accomplished.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Hii, NaLu Fam! Did ya miss me because I missed you :3c**

 **I'm sorry I was gone for so long needed to take a break from writing and social media, which is why I deleted my tumblr to those who've been asking me about that. But then I got this new writing program and I'm so in love with it and now I want to get back into writing so I can have an excuse to use it hnngg**

 **Gryffindor:** 5 points thanks to _Illusions From Ink_ (half of 10 points since you're half gryf and half huffle) _!_

 **Hufflepuff:** 30 points thanks to _Fate T. Nekoi -Angel Orie, Gina Montier,_ _Illusions From Ink, and CelestialMageLucy!_

 **Ravenclaw:** 5 points thanks to _Fate T. Nekoi -Angel Orie (_ half of 10 points also for you being half also!)

 **Slytherin:** 20 points thanks to _Serthrek871_ and _Snavej_ _!_

 **And THE WINNER WITH 80 POINTS GOES TO THE HOUSELESS SQUAD:**

 _Arethelya_ _,_ _Fangirl-Me-, Guest,_ _akat24_ _,_ _morganhays24_ _,_ _mystixoxo_ _,_ _Hoshi_ _,_ _ThatOneFriend-3_

 **Congrats to all of you though! And to those who guessed wrong or not at all, I still love you~~**

 **And hopefully I'll be able to update again before the end of the month, but I also want to update VF so that has priority and then I'm going to Canada for a bit so I'm sorry if i take a while to update again ;w;**

 **Thanks for reading and oMGG DRAGON CRY MORE LIKE I CRY ;O; I AM WEAK AND READ THE SPOILERS HNNGGG AND FT APPARENTLY HAS ABOUT 2 VOLUMES LEFT? IS IT TOO EARLY TO START A CRYING CIRCLE?**


	22. Mystery Deepens

**~Mystery Deepens~**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

Lucy thought that the lunch date couldn't get anymore awkward with how Juvia blushed or squeaked any time Gray opened his mouth—but then, of course, Lucy yelled at Natsu for annoyingly criticizing her.

"Who the hell eats pizza with a fork and knife?!"

"Someone who doesn't want oil all over her face and hands!"

"It's a monstrosity!"

A vein ticked on her forehead, but she was brought back to reality when Gray said, "What?" while Juvia stared with pizza mid bite and eyes so round and fearful, as if to question if her new friend was mentally sound.

"Uh—I was just saying someone who doesn't want to get oil and grease on their self would use a fork and knife to eat pizza…" And while the lie came out smoothly, she couldn't stop the twitch in her neck. They must have been wondering why she would just blurt that out randomly and probably thought she was some prissy snob. Truth was that Lucy was taught to eat pizza (the rare times she had it, father didn't approve of food that wasn't gourmet) with a fork and knife. That it was most proper for a lady to eat that way, so it became natural for her. However, Natsu had made her all defensive so her snooty side came up with that fake explanation.

"Right…" said Gray, sharing a not-so-secret look with Juvia, who shared the look right back. Juvia murmured, "Gray-sama thinks Love Rival is crazy too!"

If only Lucy's father was here right now to confirm his suspicions—that his daughter truly had lost her mind. Her pizza no longer seemed appetizing as her stomach churned.

"You should fold your pizza," Gray suggested, eyeing the way the cheese kept slipping off Juvia's slice.

"O-oh," said Juvia, her cheeks turned the color of pizza sauce, which seemed to be the trend whenever Gray acknowledged her existence. She folded the slice like he had recommended and stared at it.

"Now bite into it," he said. "Like this." Without making a mess, he bit into the slice and Lucy was half tempted to try it that way.

"Folding the pizza is not as monstrous as using a fork and knife, but," said Natsu sniffly, "it's still a disgrace." Natsu reached out for Lucy's slice, and she was scared he would knock the plate into her lap. As fast as a snake striking it's prey, Lucy's hand smacked Natsu's and they both gasped. She pulled her hand back as if she had just struck acid, fingers burning from the sting of contact.

She looked from her reddening hand to Natsu's face and found his jaw slacked and his eyes rounder than Juvia's had been. His astonishment made her feel uncomfortable. If Gray and Juvia weren't around, she would have asked him why he was looking at her like that, but she was trapped pretending it didn't happen.t

"So how do you two know each other?" Gray asked and Lucy thought for sure Juvia would blow their cover. But Lucy should have realized that it was silly to worry about that because Juvia did something much, much worse.

"She's Juvia's love rival."

Lucy choked on her iced tea, coughing up a storm. She could feel eyes all over her and heat rushed to her cheeks and down her back and somehow, that made the coughing worse.

"Oh," Gray seemed to consider Juvia's answer, setting down his half-eaten slice. "You were in love with Natsu, too?" His voice was dull, but Lucy caught the slight shimmer of curiosity in his eyes as he looked at Juvia's paling face.

"No! Juvia wasn't in love Natsu! Natsu was just a friend. Juvia thought Lucy liked—"

"I wasn't in love with Natsu either!" Lucy's voice was a bit hoarse. She ignored the urge to throttle both Gray and Juvia. She also ignored the urge to look over at Natsu, but she failed, sneaking a peek after all. His full lips were pursed and his upturned eyes were unfocused, not listening to the conversation. Lucy was jealous of him in that moment.

Gray snorted. " _Right_."

"So you are my love rival then, after all!"

"I'm not your love rival either!"

"I'm so confused," muttered Gray, who was now only in a pair of boxers that had cute little snowmen all over. Lucy knew better to question where his shirt and pants had gone, but still, it was mystifying to her how he was capable of stripping within mere seconds.

Juvia fanned her face. "Gray-sama is so bold!"

"What? Oh, c'mon! When did I lose my clothes?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Lucy sighed into her hands.

"He loves me," Juvia purred to herself.

Lucy hated to be the one to burst her bubble, but she explained in the best way that she could, that Gray has a stripping habit. Although, she might as well have said nothing because Juvia didn't seem to hear her. The girl was too busy murmuring about what their babies would be called.

Once Gray managed to put his clothes back on, he and Juvia dove right back into causal conversations, this time about ice skating. Lucy twirled the straw in her glass of water, clinking all the ice cubes together. She felt like a third wheel. She had nothing to contribute to the conversation and she also didn't want to interfere with whatever was starting to develop between them.

Juvia giggled loudly at something Gray had said and touched his forearm. Lucy wondered if they would they even notice if she left? She decided to test that out and got up, mumbling a quick, "I'll be right back."

She walked outside the pizza parlor and rounded the corner. She took a deep breath and rested her back against the side of the shop. Her hands automatically went to her key ring that was clipped to her skirt's belt loop, as per usual. The sky was so lovely with the sun illuminating the clouds like they were outlined with a highlighter made of gold.

"Thinking about your old man?" asked Natsu, quietly leaning against the wall next to her.

She wasn't startled by him. It felt natural for him to be wherever she was. She marveled at that. When had it become natural? "Actually," she said, "I'm thinking about how pretty the sky looks." She reveled in the feel of the sunlight, the warmth of the light felt like a comforting blanket wrapped around her.

Natsu followed her gaze and silence fluttered between them as a cloud shaped like a bunny devoured the sun, hiding it completely. She frowned.

"I think I get what you meant about Juvia being scary," Lucy said after a moment. "When she declared me her love rival, it felt like it was a death sentence."

Natsu laughed and Lucy practically melted. His laugh was like the cure she needed to erase all the pain she had felt today and all of her existence, even. It was something that brought life back into her bleeding heart. And she hated herself for feeling that way.

"I think you're onto something. I mean look what happened to me," he joked and Lucy giggled— surprised to find that she was even capable of laughing in her depleted state and over a dark joke.

"If that's the case, then you'll have me as company soon."

Natsu's eyes sparked, igniting something deep within her—a type of anxiety that made her desperate to know what he would say.

He opened his mouth, but closed it, his dark eyes dropping their gaze to her hand. "I wanted to try something from earlier," his voice was light, but his tone seemed off.

"Depends what it is," she said thickly, squinting as the sun reappeared. "Last time you tried something, you wanted to see if you were a vampire and tried to bite my neck…" The exact spot on her neck flamed up from the memory of it.

"Oii, it was a pretty good experiment if you ask me!"

"But I didn't ask you…" she mumbled and then asked, "So, what exactly is it that you want to try?"

"I want you to hit me like you did before and earlier when we were at your house I felt your arm—I know I did!" He displayed his arm out in front of her. "Do it!"

Lucy loosed a breath. What was she thinking? Did she really want Natsu to say he wanted her to be dead with him? Did she even want to die?

No.

That was the truth. She wanted to live, so she wouldn't die. And for all she knew, this wasn't even real. There was the possibility that she's crazy. What was reality anyway? Something one's mind sees.

Lucy didn't want to hit Natsu. She was still skeptical about the whole thing. Scared that it wouldn't work. But Natsu's persistence was enough to make her suck it up and go for it. With a tepid thrust of her hand, she smacked his arm, but instead of hitting something solid, she felt a warm breeze intertwine with her fingers. She had gone right through him. She pulled back immediately at the sight of her arm vanishing inside of his chest. It made her skin crawl as if there were ants all over her.

Natsu's shoulders sunk like a soaked leaf. "I thought…" He closed his eyes and curled his hands into fists. A heartbeat later, he uncurled them and opened his eyes. He looked over at Lucy and scarily smiled brightly. "Thanks for trying, Lucy!"

"Anytime," she said softly, wondering how he was able to smile. "Shall we go back?" She pointed over her shoulder.

"Nah, I'm getting kinda bored," he said, waving his hand. "Have fun though."

And then he left.

And she was all by herself.

"Lucy!"

Lucy started, pressing her hand against her chest as it sunk in that it was only Juvia. Getting scared by the living, how ironic.

"Ahhh, Juvia is in love!" Juvia sank into the wall, hands crossed over her heart. "Thank you, Lucy, for finally introducing me to him!"

Lucy smiled, happy that she was able to do one thing right.

* * *

It was the day of the Christmas party and Lucy had invited Juvia over to get ready. When Juvia arrived, she froze right at the threshold. "Something wrong?" Lucy asked, holding the door open for her, while pushing her leg out to block Plue from running out into the hall.

"Uhh…" Juvia hesitated, gazing inside as she clutched her umbrella tightly. It wasn't raining, so Lucy figured Juvia liked to block the sun, making the girl super pale.

Lucy looked back at her apartment to see if something had gone amiss, but everything looked fine. She was pretty neat, except for her bedroom when she was trying to find an outfit.

"No, nothing's wrong." Juvia stepped inside and peered around. "Just…just nothing."

Lucy didn't know what to make of that, but Juvia seemed to be warming up, setting down her pink umbrella against the wall next to the door. They made their way into Lucy's room and got down to business.

"Lucy, you're not a love rival, right?" Juvia asked, as she did Lucy's eyeliner, helping Lucy get the perfect wing. Every time Lucy attempted it, made her eyes look lopsided.

Lucy flinched, causing Juvia to mess up the wing. "No! I don't like Gray in that way!"

"Don't move so much!" Juvia chided, grabbing a sheet of make up remover. Lucy caught sight of herself in the mirror before Juvia could clean up the mess, and saw that one of the wings stretched up to her temple.

"You look better like that," said Natsu and Lucy shot him a look. He was lounging on her bed with Happy and Plue curled up next to him. Lucy figured Gray would be on his way over looking for the cat.

"Everyone always makes jokes though about us being a couple, but they're just jokes! They played the ouija board once and pretended to be Natsu to force Gray and I together—but after I found out about you—"

"You realized Juvia is his soul mate!" Juvia had stars in hers eyes. "Juvia hopes they all ship me with Gray!"

"It doesn't take much to get them started," Lucy said, holding back her laughter.

"Lucy, you do like someone," Juvia said. "Juvia can always tell when someone's in love! You have the same look in your eyes like Juvia does!"

Maybe it was something in Lucy's expression, but Juvia suddenly choked. "Oh! Ju-Juvia is sorry…She forgot what Gray-sama had said about you and Natsu…" She stopped talking and continued to work on Lucy's eyeliner, going back to cleaning the eyeliner off her head. Juvia reached for the eyeliner again to try again, her hand knocked into the framed photo of Anna and it smacked the floor.

"Oh! Juvia is so sorry!" She bent down and grabbed the frame, the back of it had broken off. "Juvia will buy you a new frame! Ahh, what a klutz Juvia is!"

"No, no! It's fine!" said Lucy, waving her hand. She didn't care that it broke. She didn't even know who Anna was.

Juvia flipped it over to see what the photo was of. "Oh is this your grandmother? You guys look almost identical, besides her looking older!"

Lucy looked at the photo. "Bent?" And while Anna's part was perfectly intact, Juvia was right; the photo had been bent in half, revealing a second part to the photograph. There, stood a guy with long, unruly hair that made Lucy's skin rise with goosebumps.

The guy she had been imagining—the creature that was making her world feel like it was falling apart— he was right there…in the photograph, smiling coyly at her distant relative like secret lovers.

* * *

Lucy was completely spooked. She didn't know how to react. Somehow she managed to change into her red dress, with a slit up the leg and Juvia changed into a lovely blue dress that had a little poof to it. Natsu was kind enough to give them privacy.

"Lucy," Juvia started to say, but then a loud bang shook from right outside her room. Juvia's back went straight, gasping and Lucy's heart skipped. And then the doorbell rang. Juvia sighed, relieved it was the door. Lucy eyed her suspiciously, wondering why her new friend seemed so easily frightened. At the door was Gray. He was shirtless and searching for Happy.

Lucy suggested that Juvia would be better off going with Gray and that she would meet up later. Juvia looked concerned, but decided to listen to Lucy—probably wasn't that hard of a decision for her to make.

She threw herself onto her bed, staring at the photo in her hands, unblinking. Natsu cocked his head. "Why didn't you go with Juvia? And what's up with that photo?"

Lucy flashed it at him, and Natsu looked even more puzzled. "Is that weird looking dude your uncle or something?"

"No." She sat up, folding her hands neatly in her lap after setting the photo down, and explained everything. Natsu's brows knitted together, studying the photo, and Lucy wondered if she imagined the slight twitch on his face.

"So you think this guy's ghost is stalking you?" Natsu asked before cracking a smile. "Must be the writer in you imagining all this."

"What?"

"C'mon, everyone knows ghosts aren't real!"

Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "Really? Then how would you explain yourself?"

Natsu straightened. "Oh, right."

She slapped her forehead. "You're ridiculous."

He shrugged. "Maybe the party will take your mind off of him—or is it an it?"

"Most definitely an it," she said, shivering. "And probably. I'll be too nervous to walk anywhere if Loke really is going to be holding up a mistletoe. Hmm, but maybe I can kiss his cheek! I mean, there's no rules that state where you have to kiss." She deviously smirked.

"That's an option?!" Natsu exclaimed in out roar, "I would have rather picked that than have Loke's tongue jammed down my—"

"Ewww," Lucy cringed, "I don't want the details!"

"Glad you think kissing is gross, too."

"No, but hearing it described is always gross! And I think if you kiss someone you actually like, it wouldn't be gross," she tried to articulate, twirling a long lock of hair around her finger, inspecting the strand to avoid looking at Natsu. "And it probably has to do with the mood." She spotted a split-end, debating if she should pick it off or not.

"The mood?"

"Yeah, I guess I mean the lead up? Like does the person cup your cheek and gently kisses you, or do they just force their tongue in your mouth?"

"Hmm," Natsu moved closer to her and the strand of hair slipped between her fingers, and the split end would live to see another day. He was too close and studying her so carefully that she felt uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she said, flustered.

He rubbed the bottom of his chin and Lucy couldn't begin to imagine what was going through his head. He wickedly grinned at her, showing off his sharp teeth like a wolf, or maybe more like a dragon. "Let's pretend to be Gray."

"What does that even mean?" she asked weakly, hoping he didn't mean _let's strip!_ She thought back to the photos of Natsu in his bathing suit—how lean he was despite his smaller frame. How toned his abs were and the cute V-dip. Could a ghost even strip? And it wasn't like Natsu ever changed clothes either. He always wore the same outfit, but if he did take his shirt off and his pants—she let her hair curtain her face to hide her ever-growing shameful blush.

"Natsu?"

"Well, you probably want to kiss Gray out of everyone—"

"No way!"

Natsu wasn't listening. "Gray's boring so he'll probably tuck your hair behind your ear while tryin' to act all cool and uncaring to set the mood." And Natsu did just that with a dull expression, twirling a piece of Lucy's golden hair in between his thumb and index finger, she could feel a rush of hot air, like an alive person's body heat, hovering near her left ear. He tucked the strand behind the earlobe, sending an array of chills from her head, straight down to the base of her spine.

"Then he would cup his hand on your cheek—like you said." His hand rested gently on her cheek and caressed her. She couldn't tell if he was really touching her or not. Everything was confusing. And she was most definitely confused. She was too nervous to even move an inch.

"And maybe…" slowly, Natsu's fingers trailed down to her chin, tickling her with air, "he would tilt your head up and then he'd finally kiss you." And Lucy found it extremely difficult to breathe.

It was sudden, but expected, Natsu dropped his hand and took one giant step back. "And that's the type of mood Gray would set. D'you think that would build up for a good kiss?"

She didn't miss the shake in his voice or the tremor in his hands, which he now jammed into fists inside his pocket. Was he nervous? Because she certainly was.

"No," she said stubbornly, arms crossed over her chest. "Because I don't want to kiss Gray."

"Er, right," Natsu said, his lips curled up to the right towards the slash on his face.

"I think Juvia was onto something. You must really like Gray to notice how he would kiss."

Natsu flinched. "It's only because that's what Gray told me!"

"Sure, sure. Why is that something you guys would even discuss?"

Natsu mumbled something under his breath and teasing aside, Lucy could feel their moment slipping away from her. But she didn't want it to. She had to grab a hold of it again—somehow, some way.

"Say, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

So much for Levy's warnings.

"How would you kiss me?"

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Short update, I apologize, but I'm slowly trying to get back into writing! And I guess I ask if you guys can be patient with me! Not really an excuse, but I'm dealing with bipolar disorder, so I can only write when I'm in my up swings.**

 **But ayy I managed to finish two of my other stories, I know big shook that VF is finally over! And originally I had this chapter longer and filled with angst, because I've been in a down swing this week, but I'm just saving that for the next chapter :')**

 **Hope all of you are surviving with FT having ended!**

 **Hugs~**


	23. Sobering Up

**Do y'all get tired of me saying I'M BACKKKK because I'm never actually back /kick and I'm actually just a big fat liar? :D Moving on, I do have an excuse to why I've been gone for a while and it's probably either really shocking or very much expected:**

 **I don't like Fairy Tail anymore? I just can't get over what a mess everything became after Tatarus Arc. I tried so hard, and expected to fall back in love with the series and to continue for the nalu BUT EVEN NALU DISAPPOINTED THE HELL OUT OF ME! It's like NaLu became a fan service ship and they were jipped out of meaningful moments that made me ship them from the start…Don't get me wrong, of course I still ship NaLu, but it's no longer my ultimate OTP. But now it's nothing more than just my ship in FT. I fell so out of love with them that now I just feel empty. I can't even read NaLu fanfics anymore. I'm insanely disappointed in the series and sorry if that upsets any of you and that I'm just like a big fraud now lol. But now this is getting lengthy and self-pitying so time to stop talking, Mizzy! :'D**

 **BUT I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO FINISH THIS STORY EVEN IF KNOW ONE REMEMBERS IT!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

On her walk to the beach party, Lucy had a grimace glued to her face. Every time her mind wandered back to her bold and out of character question she'd posed to Natsu, she would make this stupid expression, as if she'd eaten a pickled plum. She thought back to the look on his face. There was no trace of humor for once. And the second she _thought_ she saw the slightest inch of a lean in, she let out this a weird-inhuman _eeeep_ sound. Not to mention, she also blurted out that she was only kidding and to add more flames to the fire of her embarrassment, she let out the most obnoxiously fake laugh ever: "AH-HA-HA-HA!"

The mortification would kill her. She reckoned she only had about an hour left to live? Hopefully she'd spend her eternity in the afterworld not with Natsu after that goof up.

Once more, her mind drifted back to the scene, like a drug she craved. She remembered how he watched her freak out; quiet and unreadable. She figured that he was trying grasp if she had any sanity left, or if she ever had any to begin with. She could only wonder would Natsu have showed her how he'd kiss her? And if he really did lean in and—

"Lucy!" Levy was racing over to her in a nice orange dress. It was tight on the top, giving her small-chested friend the appearance of a chest and loose on the waist. Lucy blinked a few times. When had she arrived at the beach? It was scary how her mind seemed to have been on autopilot.

"Oh, hey, Levy!"

"I just finished the last chapter you gave me and it was incredible. I could really sense the anguish. How their love is too complicated and with all the forces preventing them from being together. Seriously, I think you might have a future at this. I made a few corrections. Just grammatical errors. Easy for the eyes to miss."

Lucy smiled appreciatively. It was, indeed, a struggle to find typos and errors when your brain automatically reads it the correct way. Levy was about to say something else, but Gajeel came over and wrapped his arms over Levy's small body and hiked her over his shoulder. The sun's rays reflected off of Gajeel's brow piercings.

"Gajeel!" Levy said, smacking his back.

"Time for the Shrimp to go back into her natural habit." He whisked Levy off towards the ocean.

"Gajeel—wait! Don't! At least let me take my sundress off!" Levy's words echoed from the distance, just before Gajeel did as he intended. He dunked Levy in the ocean. Lucy covered her mouth and laughed.

Her mouth curled into a frown. Would she ever find a boyfriend who would do stupidly annoying, yet endearing stunts to her? Natsu would do it, she was positive. But Natsu wasn't her boyfriend. Natsu would never be her boyfriend. Natsu was dead.

Her bottom lip quivered. No, she wouldn't cry here, but really, you can't stop yourself from it once those depressing thoughts start to spiral. But then a arm slugged around her shoulder.

"Lucy!" Cana said, pulling Lucy close to her bikini chest, sloshing a cold drink all over Lucy's arms. The stench burned Lucy's nose. Booze, presumably. "I'm so glad you made it!" Cana's voice was slurred, and Lucy found herself able to chuckle, despite nearly crying. "You need to take that dress off and get some sun! You look like you're turning into a ghost!"

Lucy blanched at the comment. She inspected her pasty arms and took notice of the blue veins that glowed under her skin. Had she ever been this pale before? Tanning was a must. But the thought of taking off her dress and wearing just her bikini made was unappealing. She was freezing, just like always when she wasn't around Natsu. She wanted him here to warm her up. Her ghostly heater.

But Natsu wasn't there and Lucy needed to pretend to be normal, whatever that means.

She tugged off her dress and Cana and a few other girls cheered—Mira, Lisanna, and other girls Lucy didn't know personally, but knew of their names: Millianna and Kagura.

"Drinks?" Cana said, offering.

Lucy didn't twice, chugging it all for what it was worth. Brandish used to sneak them drinks when they were alone, but Lucy would never get used to the burning liquid that made her wince and fight against the gagging sensation.

But it was worth it just to see the world better for only a night. No monsters. No demons. No hauntings. No Natsu.

She felt free and blithe. Dancing with Cana, and god knows who else. There were boys she had only recognized from Natsu's facebook wall memorial, but she didn't bother to try and recall their names. She was hypnotized by the music, by the drinks, by the laughter.

And in her heated daze, there was one boy she only wanted to dance with.

"Hnggg, where is he?"

"Where's who?" asked Erza, slowing down against the upbeat club-type music.

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled shyly. "I want to dance with him!" She tried to twirl, but ended up falling into Erza, who caught caught Lucy with ease. Erza's body was tense. Lucy marveled at how muscular and firm her friend was.

"Uh, Lucy…"

"Natsuuu!" Lucy shouted, placing her hand above her eyes to block the blinding glare of the setting sun. "Where are youuu?" Erza slapped her hand over Lucy's mouth. Lucy couldn't comprehend why.

Gray, who was busy with a clingy Juvia for most of the party, came over to them. Albeit, Lucy assumed it must have been difficult for him to disentangle himself from the girl.

"Hey, Lucy. What's going on?" He had a weird look on his face. But Lucy in her stupor couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Lucy sloppily grinned and grabbed a hold of Gray's hands. "I'm looking for Natsu! I want to dance with him! But I think he's hiding from me." She puffed her cheeks out.

Gray and Erza shared a look.

"Er, Lucy," Gray scratched the back of his head and looked away from her. "You know Natsu's dead. UCKK!"

"Gray!" Erza hissed, while Gray keeled over from the punch to the gut he had received. "Don't be so direct!"

"But Natsu," Lucy looked around, her mind started to race with panic. Where is he? He's always near when she needs him. She really wanted him. "He's always here."

"C'mon, Lucy," Erza said, gently patting her back. "Let's go sit down and get some food in you.

"Yeah," said Gray, still holding his stomach. "Before she makes a scene.

"Natsu always makes a scene," Lucy hummed, but her voice felt distant. She was sobering up.

On the way back to the towel, Lucy noticed some people were setting up for a bonfire. She saw marshmallows and graham crackers in Mira's hand. Lisanna had a bag of chocolates. The two sisters were directing their big—as in literally big—brother, Elfman on where to position the logs.

Erza led Lucy to a spot with lounge chairs and a big beach umbrella set above them. Jellal was seated on one them, a fat textbook in his hand. It had a the character Phi on it, the circle with an I in the center. She knew that stood for philosophy. Fitting, Lucy thought.

Gray went over to the small grill they had burgers sitting on to put together one for Lucy. Lucy wasn't hungry, but for their sake, she'd force herself to eat. She leaned backwards, cracking her spine, and decided she was tired from all that dancing. The chair looked pretty appetizing. Before she could take a seat, Loke stopped her.

"Beautiful, celestial goddess," he said, bowing. "The fates seemed to bestow us a gift."

Lucy was drunk, but not that drunk. "What?"

Loke's shaded eyes pointed upwards and Lucy followed, flinching at what she found. A leafy-green devil. Hanging from a wire of the umbrella. Directly over them. "Oh."

Cana started the chant, and it didn't take long for others to catch on. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Lucy's blood rushed and her heart pounded with anxiety. She took a hesitant step back. It was weird though. Her nerves weren't the same as with Natsu. With Natsu, her hands and parts of her body she didn't know could sweat had become drenched. And with Natsu, her body quivered as though it was preparing to be shattered. Or maybe it shook in preparation to become whole. With Loke, it was more flustered embarrassment.

Loke's brow was raised. He wasn't going to initiate. It had to be her. The chants grew louder, her cheeks turned redder. She remembered that Natsu had been in the same predicament. A mistletoe with Loke. Lucy recalled her words, that she would kiss Loke's cheek if the situation had arisen. And now it has, but for some reason Lucy didn't want to kiss his cheek. She wanted to do something stupid. Something that was real.

She stepped forward and in a flash, her hands gripped Loke's cheek and she pulled his lips against hers. His mouth was soft and gentle. She hadn't expected gentle from someone so experienced. And she could tell by his body language that Loke hadn't expected Lucy to be so forceful from someone so inexperienced.

She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but Lucy had to admit she did like it. It was fun and a bit of rush. Loke was only in his swim trunks, his chest was solid with muscles on his slim figure. She didn't dare to move her hands from his face. Loke's hands only fell to the small of her back, right on the dimples.

People whooped and cheered and that was enough for Lucy to know it was time to pull back. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Her face was blazing, and her heart burned in her chest. Why did she give her first real kiss to Loke?

The night came to quiet end, finishing with the bonfire. It was exactly like the time when she'd first met Natsu's friends. When she posed as Natsu's friend before they became really friends. They all took turns drinking and retelling their memories of Natsu. Sniffles danced around the circle. Lucy didn't pay much attention to the stories. She just observed the crowd. Gray and Juvia were across from her. Juvia's arms were wrapped around Gray's. Lucy wondered when they got that close, although she could see Gray was definitely uncomfortable. But who could blame him? It was probably his first time with someone so infatuated with him.

Lucy was questioned a bit about the girl, but soon everyone just accepted it. Gray had a girlfriend. That was the new group gossip. And Lucy couldn't have been happier to be out of the limelight about her alleged relationship with Natsu.

Her mind wandered back to the question that burned in her mind: Why did she give her first kiss to Loke again?

 **XOXOX**

Back at her apartment, Natsu was lounging on her bed, Plue in his lap, and a stack of papers in his hand. "Natsu! How many times have I told you not to read my story!"

Natsu placed it down and smiled. "Lemme return that question with my own. How many times have you said that phrase to me?"

Lucy snorted and stumbled, maybe she wasn't as sober as she thought. She kicked off her sandals ungraciously. Natsu watched like a cat observing its crazy owner.

"How was the party?"

"It was…" She sat on the bed. It groaned under her weight. She thought of Loke's soft lips. She needed to talk about it. To get it out of her system. She buried her face in her hands. They smelled like smoke from the fire. "I kissed Loke."

"HAH!" Natsu leaped off her bed. "I knew he'd get you! Was he surprised when you went for his cheek?"

"No…"

"No?"

"No, because I kissed him on the mouth."

The room became too silent. Lucy could hear the tick of her clock and the beat of her heart. She daringly peeked through her fingers to see if he were still there. And he was there. Staring at a spot on the floor, so Lucy couldn't quite make out his face. His hands at his side twitched, but then he looked up and said with ease, "D'you think it was as gross as I did?"

Lucy lowered her hands and sucked on her lower lip, reliving the memory of how her blood rushed. It was humiliating to say out loud, but she did feel close enough to Natsu to confide. Plus, it's not like it was something she should be ashamed of. She was allowed to like a kiss. "No, I didn't think it was gross. I actually, kind of, enjoyed it?" She was playing with her hair, needing something to do with her hands. She hated how her voice came out like a question. As if she were asking Natsu if that's how she felt.

"Oh." His voice was flat. Offhandedly, he said, "Then I guess I'm happy you got to have your first kiss with someone you wanted."

"I didn't say I wanted Loke to be my first kiss," Lucy said heatedly. "I said I liked it. But he's not the one I wanted my first kiss to be with." She fisted her blanket so tightly that her nails managed to stab her palms through it.

Natsu looked surprised by her brashness. "Well then who did you want?" His surprise faded into a look that said _I'm bored of this topic._

Lucy detested that.

She also detested what she did next.

"You."

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Hi again! Meh, another cliffhanger. Don't hate mee :3c**

 **Wishing you guys a lot of love and luck for 2018! My year has started terrifically awful, and it's probably safe to assume it'll stay this way for a while :'D So, I really do hope your lives are doing hella better than mine!**

 **I know the chapter was short, but I think it's better to update than go even longer without updating? But to each their own?**

 **Whelp, happy new year from your estranged author-san! And apologizes if this chapter really sucked. Everything kinda sucks.**


	24. The One Who Loves You

**Sorry readers! I uploaded a bad copy! This is new update!**

 **~The One Who Loves You~**

 **XOXOX**

 _In case you wondering about what happened after I said it_ , Lucy paused, bitting on the tip of her. She didn't want to relive the moment any longer. _He stood there. Quiet. Unmoving. The sun had flickered through his body—another reminder of the truth. I knew he was just testing to see if I would laugh and say just kidding or something. Natsu just…He laughed. Laughed at how weird I was. Laughed at the idea. But there must have been some look on my face because he stopped. He stopped and his jaw went slack…_

She paused once more, dropping her pen. It banged against her usual table at Love and Lucky and rolled close to the edge. Lucy banged her head against it, startling her still glass of iced tea. She screwed up badly. Her eyes were closed so tightly and yet tears managed to slip through the minute cracks.

Natsu had slowly said, "Lucy? You can't—"

"I like you, Natsu," she said. She wasn't looking at him. She wouldn't look at him. Her feet were crossed and her hands were tied tightly together.

He made some sort of noise that made Lucy look at him despite her wishes. "Lucy—I…" He seemed anguished. He didn't have the right to be. She should be the only one in agony. He wasn't the one who was just rejected. He wasn't the one who felt like her heart had be clawed by a demon.

And yet—somehow, she felt relieved. Because if he didn't reject her, then what? Be in a relationship with a ghost? She laughed and laughed again. Tears ran down her face. Her emotions were everywhere, spinning around in her mind like a broken needle on a compass.

"Uh, Lucy?"

"It's okay." She smiled. A bright one. A smile that actually felt real. How odd was that? "You don't have to say it. I understand, but I just wanted you to know." She grabbed a duffle bag that was filled with journals and writing materials. And headed out.

He didn't call out to her. He didn't run after her. And he didn't take his eyes off her.

And that's how she ended up at Love and Lucky, writing a letter to her deceased mom. Lucy savagely ripped the paper out of the journal and tore it to shreds to match her heart. She understood it all now. Why people are more inclined to write tragedies. And that's all she felt like doing. So she did. She decided to end the romance of her two original characters. Levy will sure be in for a shock.

Levy… Lucy didn't have the guts to tell Levy about the confession. Maybe that'll be a secret she will take to her own grave.

She decided to write her mom with another try. This time, she'd get to the heart of the problem.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _My heart is broken. And I need you._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_

She closed the journal. And rested her arms against it, taking a sip of her hot tea.. She just wanted it to burn her mouth.

"I like you, Natsu," she said, snorting to herself. Not the type of confession she'd write in her own stories. But this wasn't one of her stories. It was—

Lucy jumped out of her seat, grabbing her journal off the table and used it as a shield to protect her face because her drink glass had shattered and shards were flying everywhere. A few nicked the back of her left palm.

She lowered the journal and stared in horror at the cup. The tea running off her table and the cup…

"Are you okay?" It was one of the waiters. Freed? She thought might be his name. And from the quick glance of his name plate, she was correct.

"Jeez," said Freed, his eyes widened, looking at the table. "It's like the glass exploded."

Lucy glanced over at it and breathed in fast. He was right; the only part left to the glass was the circular bottom. The rest had blasted off all around her.

"You're bleeding." His voice held little interest, as if it were inconveniencing him.

There was a slight pooling of blood on the back of her hand from a superficial wound. The funny thing about cuts is that they don't hurt until you notice them. She sucked on the wound and shook her hand as if that would stop the sting.

"How did that break?" said Freed. He now had a small brush and pan and swept the shards of glass into it.

Lucy felt lightheaded and thought back to her words. _I like you, Natsu._ It wasn't possible that Natsu was the one who shattered it, right? Her stomach ached at the idea. She felt like she would throw up. Could he be that disgusted by her crush that he'd shatter her cup? But that was based on the assumption it was even something supernatural.

"Sorry," was the only explanation Lucy could offer before she hurried out, barely remembering to grab her stuff, and left in case she did upchuck.

 **XOXOX**

Lucy detoured on her walk home, walking along the pier. She rested against the railing, watching the waves kiss the wooden pillars that held the pier up. She turned around and leaned her back against it. It was hot from the sun baking it all day. She saw Gray and was about to call him over, but she realized he wasn't alone. The great psychic Ultear was with him. Why? Lucy's forehead creased.

Gray looked uncomfortable. He kept rubbing his arm and looking around, as if he were hoping someone would rescue him from whatever conversation they were having. Ultear had a huge smile on her very red lips. It was clear the psychic knew how Gray felt. Lucy's hand curled up and before she could chicken out, she yelled and waved Gray and Ultear over.

Gray's eyes lit up with clear relief and unnervingly for Lucy, Ultear's eyes shone with something else. Something sinister if Lucy had to pick a word.

Before Gray or Lucy could say anything, Ultear was already on it.

"Mmm," Ultear purred, rubbing her hands together like she was about to feast on a big meal. "You radiate a beautiful red aura." Ultear grabbed a lock of Lucy's hair. Lucy jolted in protest, but Ultear didn't seem to care and combed her long, pointed nails through it. "I sense a great love. What a lucky girl!" Then she dropped Lucy's hair like it was trash.

Lucy shivered and Ultear's dark eyes shifted from Gray to Lucy. "Hmm, I sense some jealousy. Very strong, overbearing jealousy."

Lucy's head whipped around to look at Gray. He seemed equally lost. "Who's jealous? Gray?"

"What would I be jealous of?" Gray asked incredulously. That's what Lucy was wondering herself.

"No," Ultear said and then she turned towards the ocean, resting her arms on the wooden fence of the pier as she gazed at the water as though it were her own personal scrying mirror. "Not Gray."

Lucy had enough of this. "Then who is jealous?" The words came out as harsh as a whip.

"Your beloved."

And at that Lucy lost her temper. "Okay, I had enough of this charade. Either you tell me what you're talking about or just stop talking already."

Ultear pursed her lips and then laughed, pulling something out of her small handbag. "I don't particularly like your attitude. Contact me for reading if you'd like to talk more. I don't do things for free." She handed Lucy a card.

"Ultear," Gray said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Hush now, Gray," Ultear said, beaming a bright white smile thanks to the blood red lipstick accenting her teeth. Just as she was getting ready to leave.

Lucy hated the belittlement. It brought back memories of before her mother's diagnosis. How no one would tell Lucy anything, as though she's too inferior to possibly understand the depth of the situation.

Lucy latched onto Ultear's wrist. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what you meant. And you're going to do it for free." Ultear was clearly stunned by Lucy's sudden assertiveness. Brandish would have been proud of Lucy for this. "Who is jealous? And why are they jealous?" demanded Lucy, squeezing Ultear's wrist with great urgency.

"Look—I—I don't know why they are jealous. I can't talk directly. I can only feel vibrations."

"What does that mean?" said Gray, amused by how Lucy took control of the situation.

"It means emotions. I feel a shift in the vibration and I can tell whatever the presence around me is feeling and sometimes I can see auras. Like around you, Lucy, I can see a clashing mixture of red and green. Anger, passion, jealousy. But…"

"But what," demanded Lucy.

Ultear no longer glowed with higher knowledge. She looked almost pathetic. "I don't really know how to explain this, but it doesn't feel normal. And I feel…I feel scared, almost."

Lucy's eyes watered for some unknown reason. This conversation was giving her the creeps. Ultear had to be playing a joke on her. Lucy thought back to the first time she saw Ultear. "Is this the same presence you saw back when we went to your show?"

Ultear looked up at her, but said nothing.

Lucy squeezed tighter. "Is it?"

"I-I don't really recall—"

"Acnologia."

"Excuse me?"

"Acnologia—it's what you said to me that day. You asked me if I knew anyone by that name." Lucy didn't, but apparently her long lost relative Anna did.

Ultear's face lifted and she said in a haze, "The vibration has shifted." Lucy looked nervously over at Gray, but then Ultear snapped her fingers and exclaimed to the world in a rather crazy manner, "That's it! That's the name of the one who loves you!"

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Sorry if any of you read the bad update version first! Where I accidentally copy and pasted it twice lol.**

 **So, short update is better than no update, yes? And the plot thickens! Ooh la la! Lucy's secret admirer has been revealed!**

 **Hii! I hope you're all doing well and that while this chapter was really short, I do hope you found some enjoyment in it! I'm doing my best to keep this story going! I had a few messages begging for an update, and I will reply to you guys soon! But thank you for caring about this story and wanting it to continue!**

 **Thank you again!**


End file.
